


SAHS: Secret Agent High School

by TheNoca



Series: SAHS Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Secret Agents - Fandom, Spies - Fandom, Totally Spies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Body Modification, Canon Crossover, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Novel, Harems, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Killer Robots, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Plot Twists, Posted Elsewhere, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Robots, Season/Series 01, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoca/pseuds/TheNoca
Summary: SAHS, or Secret Agent High School was a secret agency that works with Bear Mountain High School. It begins training high school students to become secret agents. The school chose one student, an outsider, to test out the program. His name is Shane Powers. Not many people know him, which makes this secret agent program easy to keep on the down low. Shane only has a handful of friends, but none of them know about this.After under 2 months of training, Shane becomes a highly skilled agent capable of outclassing even higher class agents. Once the second semester started, the school year was all the same. Shane went to school, trained more, and went home to complete homwork or to play on his computer. However, 2 weeks into the second semester, his principal informs him that the school is canceling the agent program.Confused on why, he asks his principal. She tells him that there just isn't any other suitable student for this agent job. Shane has one last mission to complete before the program is shut down, and his memory is wiped of anything about the agency. However, this last mission gives him one more chance to increase the length of his time as an agent. Where does this last mission lead him?





	1. Prologue Files #1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a Totally Spies tag. That's because later in the story, actually, pretty early on in the story, the original characters of this story crossover and team up with the WOOPH. It's actually pretty early in this story. Not even 10 chapters in and they team up for a few arcs. That's why I'm putting the Totally Spies tag in now while I'm ahead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as I started to write this in August, but college kind of prevented me from working on it. Now, I'm about to finish up Final Exam Week and I should be fine to upload a lot more. I hope everyone enjoys this and please, have fun with this story!

Secret Agent High School is a high school program that I'm part of. My name is Shane Powers. I'm your typical outsider high school student who would have that small group of friends, but If I'm to be honest with you, I don't really have any type of social life outside of school. I mostly just go through my day at school, go home to either neglect or finish my homework before hopping on my pc to play with some friends online.

However, at the beginning of my junior year, I was brought to the principal's office about a new program that I've been chosen for.

"Mr. Powers, the principal would like to see you now," I stood up with my bag on my back and walked passed the office attendant into the principal's main office. In the head office, there was a few halls that lead to her office. Yes, the principal is a woman. A rather young one at that. I would say she's in her mid-30s and has been ogled at by a few of the students here.

I wasn't ever called there. It's been 2 years since I've stepped foot in her office. Part of me was worried that one of my two only friends, AKA her daughter, would tell her that I need to get out there and make friends when I don't want more friends. I may not have had a full schedule at that time, but I needed to game and such.

Either way, I knocked on her door and heard her respond, "Yes, please come in," I opened her door and walked in to see her with another older man dressed in an all black suit, "Ah, Shane, it's been a while since you've been in my office."

"Yeah, it was my first day as a high schooler. That's the last time I was here. But why did you call me here?"

"I'll let Chief Walker explain to you."

"Chief... Walker?" At this point, I was confused as to why this MiB looking guy was going to talk to me as if I was someone who had committed a crime. He even walked up to me like he was suppose to be some type of good cop.

He pulled it out and sat on in backwards. What a douche bag, "Shane Powers. I asked your principal here to arrange this meeting for us."

"Yeah? And why?"

"I'm here to offer you something. Something that will change your life."

When this man asked me that, I knew I had to do a quick scan of him. He seemed like some sort of secret agent obviously, but it also seemed he was casual about this meeting.

However, I also caught that he had some sort of suspicious vibe coming from him. I scanned for nearby items to use just in case he tried something hasty. I also had to factor in the principal. If I'm fast enough, I can prevent her from getting in the crossfire. However, if I make one mistake, she might become his shield.

Once I made my plan in case things went south, I prepared myself, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about spy movies and such? Ever thought about becoming one?"

"No, I have no need to become one. It'll just seem like a waste of time to me. I like my current life as it is."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you have have a choice," I sat staring at him waiting for any sudden movements. However, when he said that, I laid back and sighed.

"You mean I'm going to have to be one regardless?"

"Yup..."

I glanced at the principal for any insight on this, but she just kept that fake, authoritative smile that all principal's have to keep, "So, why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew how obvious it was..."

"Well, it's because you're an outsider. You don't have many friends, and you don't seem to have an outside life."

"Well sorry for not being the generic high school student..."

"No, that's what we need. We need someone who doesn't have anyone to tell about this new program my agency and your principal agreed on. We chose you because of not only your social status, but because of your past."

"What about my past?"

"Your parents..."

My parents are nowhere to be seen. I was told my mother went on a business trip 4 years ago, but he plane crashed into the Pacific. The wreckage hasn't been sighted. My father left my family to research something in the Amazon and hasn't returned. I don't have parents... only a sister who practically took the role as my mother.

"I knew your parents...," When this man said this, it caused me to fidget in my seat a little as I clenched my fists. He turned to my principal and said, "I can handle it from here. May I?" He said as he pointed towards her desk.

"By all means," She responded as he stood up and nodded.

He turned back to me and waved me over to him, "Follow me. I'll show you how I know your parents and what really happened to them."

I sat there dazed as I see this random man dressed in all black asking me to follow him. However, I knew I had no choice and just continued to analyze my surroundings as I started to move towards him.

Once we approached the desk, he pressed something on his cufflinks causing the principal's desk to move aside revealing a large elevator that shot up frm where the desk was, "Uh..."

"Let's get going. Thank you Mrs. Johnson. I'll explain the rest to him for now. You may continue with your day," She nodded as we stepped into the elevator. I still stood in that elevator ready to retaliate at any given time. My sister taught be to always observe my surroundings. Especially if I'm around a someone suspicious.

My sister taught me a lot of things. Martial Arts, firearms, sneaking around and other things related to being a spy or something. It made me wonder before all this started. Once the elevator came to a stop, we stepped out into a massive underground facility.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the branch of the SAHS. Otherwise known as: Secret Agent High School."

"So you're meaning to tell me that you want to make me... an agent? A high school agent?"

"Precisely, but first, I believe you'd rather want to learn about the truth of your parents," He wasn't wrong. I wanted to know what really happened to them. I... needed to know, "That looks gives me your answer. Follow me, I'll show you their files."

He led me through the large facility into his office. On the outside it read: W. Walker. Somehow, I thought I had heard that name from somewhere. I couldn't put my finger on it

"You look like you know me from somewhere. Maybe me you've heard of my tech company: WesTech. My company actually makes most of the equipment used here at SAHS. Now, let's get you strapped to this memory jumper here so we can jog your memory"

"Uh?"

"Don't worry. It'll only hurt a lot for like 3.22 seconds."

"You've counted?"

"I made it that way," I knew about this guy's company, but I knew little about what was about to transpire from this weird contraption. I was skeptical... actually, I still am now.

Why would I let some old guy mess with my body while I lay defenseless. How do I know he won't try to set a tracker on me? However, I just waited for the right moment. I didn't want to let anyone try and mess with me at all.

"Alright, like I said, you'll feel a massive shock. Like so massive, you'll feel like you're about to die. Uh, if you do feel too much pain... don't worry about it."

"Wait what?!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't do this I'm not ready!" And like that, I got shocked for, not joking, 3.22 seconds. However, I was soon awakened rather uh... short. I mean like I don't feel like I'm not my own height. I feel a whole foot shorter.

"Alright, your mother and I will be going on a mission Carmen. Take care of your brother while we're gone okay? You know what to do if anything were to happen to us."

I didn't know who the voice was. It was masculine for sure, but I couldn't make it out. I didn't really have the ability to move my eyes since they moved on their own. I then heard a response to the voice, "Yeah. I'll make sure that Shane here won't feel the affects of it. Wesker and I will handle it."

"Alright, we're heading off now. Be safe and take care of your brother."

" _Shane? Carmen?"_

Is what crossed my mind at the time. They said my name and my sister's name. Carmen is my older sister by 7 years. She's taken care of me since I was 14... I think...

The scenery then changed to where I was again, but I was slightly taller. I wasn't as tall as I normally was, but I was taller. I was where I was now. Jogging my memory or something, but my sister and the older man from earlier were beside me, "Just alter his memory so that he doesn't think too much about the agency or what really happened to our parents."

"But he will eventually find out that Mr. Bullock has something to do with what happened to your parents. Whether it's through Mr. Bullock himself or a future occurrence. He will find out. What will you do then?"

"I care about him deeply, and the last thing I want is for his life to be in danger from this global terrorist. Make sure he doesn't get caught up in all this. I'm turning in my badge for the time being. I have to focus on taking care of him, alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead. This process should be over soon."

After that, I was sitting back where I was earlier dazed and shocked at what I saw. The first thing I asked was, "Who's this Mr. Bullock?"

"He's the one responsible for the disappearance of your parents. He's the one that forced us to alter your memory of them."

"I still don't.... remember what they look like. I didn't get to see them. Why couldn't I see them?"

"You seem a lot calmer than I thought you would be..."

"You didn't answer me. Why couldn't I see them?"

"You were very young the last time you saw them. So you didn't really understand anything. I'm sorry, but we don't know anything on your father's whereabouts, but your mother sadly..."

"Nope, don't continue that sentence. Let's uh, just not talk about this anymore. I now wanna know why I'm here in the first place."

"Oh, uh, well, you were chosen to take part in the student program for Secret Agent High School."

"Wait huh? Why me of all people?"

"Your family has all been part of our agency. The Agency of Secret Defense, or the ASG for short."

"So you're meaning to tell me that I'm going to be made some secret agent while still attending high school? What makes you think I won't blab about it at school?"

"Son, you're an outsider. Who are you going to tell this to?"

"I know... people...," Yeah no I didn't.

"Really? Name someone besides your best friend sister and the most popular girl in school. Go on, tell me."

"Uh, well there's that weird kid Al in my homeroom. He's said hi to me some...times."

"Exactly my point. We needed someone who wouldn't talk about this with anyone. What better person than someone without any friends."

"You could've eased up on that? I feel like that was an unintentional insult."

"You can see how you wanna see it. Starting now, you're going to be training as an agent. Everyday after school, you are to report here and train under me. Trust me, it'll be easier than you think. I mean, hasn't your sister taught you anything?"

"Actually, yeah she has."

"Good, it'll make beating on you a lot more fun. Let us begin shall we?"

And like that, I became one of the top agents under the age of 21. I rose through training easily and became my supervisor's right hand agent. I'm quite the big shot amongst my peers since they're all still trainee agents while I'm here at the age of 17 already at the rank of secret agent.

Life can be sweet sometimes. However, that brings me to today. The day I got the news that, "Shane, good to see you're back."

"It's good to be back. What's our next case?"

"This is your last case."

"W-What?"

"Sorry Shane, but I was told by your principal to execute the program. This case I'm about to give you is your last one."

"Nonononono, you can't just pull the plug on a whole semester of hard work. If you take that from me now, I'll be nothing. Granted I'm still nothing, but I've been happy since I took up this offer. Why would she just pull the plug on all of this?"

"There just aren't any students like you out there. In all the schools in this district, this school was the only one that had one able participant. Other students in the other schools just didn't fit our criteria."

"What about others from this school?"

"We weren't allowed to take more than one student from a school. Which is why we relied on the other schools, but they proved to be inadequate."

"Inadequate?! Supervisor, you can't feel good about letting go this opportunity you have in front of you."

"I'm sorry Shane. I have no other choice..."

And there it went. My one chance to make myself some sort of cool person goes up in flames. And this last case isn't even worth finishing. It's just some guy trying to blow up a local carnival or something. I didn't really bother to read it, but I have no choice but to do it. I went home later that day bummed out.

My sister caught wind of this and went to go check on me, "Hey there Shane. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm good Carmen."

"Are you sure? Because if anyone is messing with I'll pummel them..."

"Sis, I'm fine. Just uh... a little bummed out is all."

"I see, just some high school trouble. Well, I know something that might cheer you up."

"And that is?"

"The carnival is in town this week. Why don't we go out tonight to get your mind off whatever is making you sad," Uh, yeah, it's like she knew about my mission, "Aw, what? Is hanging out with your big sister not fun in eyes?" My sister started hugging me as she spoke almost teasingly.

"Alright, alright, let's go out. When do you wanna go?"

"Hm, I'll give you time to relax a bit before we go. How about at 6:30? We can stay out as long as you want. How's that sound?"

"Alright, you're the guardian aren't you?"

"I sure am. See you in a bit Shane," Carmen gave me a light kiss on my cheek and walked out my room leaving me alone. I just sat on my bed thinking about my memory of the agency being erased after this case is finished. I just couldn't imagine it. I only laid my head back and slowly went to sleep.

I suddenly awoken by my sister as she tapped my head, "Hey Shane. Wake up stupid."

"W-What?"

"It's 5:00 o'clock now. I was just waking you up ahead of time so you can freshen up and stuff. You can shower first if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that. Are you sure you don't want to first?"

"No, I have to make a call to someone. Unless," I felt my sister wrap her arms around me flirtatiously as she continued, "you would want to bathe with me."

"Nahnah, I'm not that type of weird brother. Alright, I'll go in first. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright, don't take too long. I want some hot water too."

"I got it...," I stepped out my room and stepped into the bathroom. I sighed as I started to undress before I looked in the mirror. I checked out my surprisingly well toned body which reminded me of my old body. I used to be quite large before I joined the agency. I wouldn't say out of shape or overweight, but I did have a few extra pounds on me.

Over the semester, I was put through intense physical training to get my body into top condition. I then went through combat and firearms training. After that, they tried to show me how to use the equipment, but I wasn't too keen on using them. It wasn't the only thing I wasn't too keen on. I couldn't really cooperate with the other agents. I guess it's because I didn't really know them, so I guess my social awkwardness got the best of me.

I sighed as I stepped in the shower and started thinking about all the memories about the agency I was gonna lose. Ally my combat experience, my firearms proficiency... everything. I couldn't think about it without getting angry or... sad. I found something that I could do to make me happy apart from coming home. I felt... at ease at the agency. Now that's all gonna come to an end after this case is solved...

Later that night, my sister drove us to the carnival. That entire drive I stared out the window reminiscing my old missions. My sister caught this and placed her hand on my thigh causing me to jump slightly, "Something is up. What's going on?"

"I told you. Nothing I want to really talk about. I'll be fine to have fun tonight."

"Are you sure? I'm worried..."

"That's just you being a big sister. You're just worried. Let's just chill and have fun."

"Alright..."

We soon arrived as I started scanning the crowd. Nobody too suspicious. I did see someone out of the crowd, "Elle?"

"Shane!"

This person was my best friend and granted, my only friend. Her name was Elle Anderson. I've known her since middle school. She sort of protected me from being tormented for being an outsider or something. She was athletic and extremely intelligent, so people thought I forced her to he my friend, so I've sort of avoided her at school recently.

"Shane, it's been so long since we've talked to each other. Hey Carmen, it's nice to see you too."

"Hey Elle, and what's this about not talking to each other? I remember you two hanging out all the time?"

"It's nothing..."

"You've said that way too much Shane. Are you here with anyone Elle?"

"Nah, I just wanted to come here because I uses to come here as a kid."

"That's sweet. Why not hang out with us? We could always use the extra company."

"I would love to. I haven't talked to Shane since last year, and do I mean it when I say you look way better, body wise."

"Does he? Did you know he has a six pack now? He's extremely chiseled!"

"No way!"

Damn it dude, now I have two girls to handle during this mission. I'm only here to finish this mission. Once we entered the carnival, I was hit a sort of nostalgia that you only feel when you watch shows that you watched when you were a kid. This carnival was the Lakewood Carnival. I've been going to this carnival as far as I can remember. Which isn't saying much since my memories have been altered, but I remember this so vividly.

I don't know if I should finish my mission or actually sit back and relax with my sister and best friend. I mean, in the end, all my agent memories will be gone forever. I have think about it properly.

"Hey Shane, why don't you test that new body at the test your strength," Elle suggested, but I was kinda skeptical since this specific one was electric and that just screams rigged, "I'll try it if you try it."

"I'll try it too Shane."

"Fine, I can't let the two of you top me. Why don't you two go first. Ladies first is what they say."

"How gentlemanly of you," I really only said this so I can see where the sweet spot was. These electronic test your strength things always had some sort of sweet spot to get the most out of it. Observing these two would allow me to find it quickly. However, I just feel like my sister would try the same thing.

But uh, this is one of the few things I'll miss about being a secret agent and using my skills. That'll all end possibly after today...

Once Elle finished I only sighed as she didn't seem like to come close to the sweet spot. This one was hidden well. Even my sister was confused as how hidden this sweet spot was.

"Man, only 76? That's terrible. How though?"

"Hm, I guess I'm next...," I saw Carmen hesitantly take the mallet as she stepped forward. I tried staring very closely, but even she fell short, "Wait what? Only 80? That doesn't make sense. Man, I hate these rigged electronic games. They're so easy to manipulate," This is getting weird now. My sister should easily get over 90 or at least over 85. This is awful, "Here you go bro... good luck..."

Man, how can I beat something this rigged? This is ridiculous! I stepped forward with the mallet and observed one last time. I then saw the pound marks on the uh... whatever you call that thing. I saw a pattern. They were around the center, "So that means the sweet spot...," I revved up my hit and slammed the mallet as hard as I could, "here!" My sister and my best friend should did feel the power.

"That's it!" They both yelled, but uh... the opposite happened.

My score was uh... 36...

"Uh...," I think I broke because I froze in place and felt myself being dragged by the two girls with me.

"How did he get a 36? I felt the wind as he brought the ban hammer down!" I heard Elle exclaim.

"Yeah, it's like there's something they don't want us to... get. Because one if the top prizes is some weird.... briefcase..."

I jolted up as I heard that and jumped up, "I'll be right back girls. Just sit tight. I'll be back soon."

I ran off as I thought about what could be in that weird briefcase. That thing could be rigged so that the right person that comes to get it. I'll go switch out and prepare my pistol so I can be ready.

I ran to a nearby bathroom and hid out in one of the stalls. I set my own suitcase down and put together my own custom P2K handgun that sported a shorter barrel and a silencer attached to the barrel. And no, it's not detachable. It's on the barrel permanently. I also have short mag since I don't need many.

It was also easily concealable. I hid it within my coat and stepped out. Once I did, I ran into the most popular girl at my school, "Kelly? Uh..."

"Who? Oh, hey Shane. What brings you here?"

"Oh, uh, hey Kelly..."

"What's wrong? Oh, are you still worried about Ben? Don't worry worry about him. I dumped his ass the day that whole thing happened. I wish we could've talked about it since we haven't talked since then. Are you free right now?"

"Well, actually, I'm with my sister and Elle, but I was about to go..."

"Come on, let's go have some fun and talk. I wanna see you do the test your strength with that new body of yours."

"Uh...," Actually, I could do it again so that I can spot out who the individual is. Plus, I do get to hang out with Kelly. If you're wondering how I know this goddess of my school, just know that I was her tutor for about 2 years. We sort of became friends, but she doesn't really have the best relationship with Elle. I don't know why though, "Let's do it. I got cheated earlier..."

"Oh, you tried it already?"

"Yeah, it's fucking rigged as hell. I was the one that put so much power in it, there was a burst of wind around me. I ended only getting 36? Like, what the hell?!"

"Oh, that's just not right. I mean," She got close to me and wrapped her arm around mine and squeezed a little, "these muscles aren't just for show, right?"

"Of course not. These things are legit."

"Oh, I know. Besides, you don't seem like the type of guy to take shortcuts. I hope you can do better this time."

"Shane!" I heard Elle from a distance callout as we approached the test your strength booth, "Wait, what is this girl doing?"

"Hey Kelly," My sister said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey Carmen, I'm just here with your brother taking some time to renew his score at the test your strength. I mean, have you felt these things?" I felt her squeeze again as Elle grabbed my other arm and pulled me fiercely towards her, "Hey! Give him back!"

"Nope, I was with him first!"

"Yeah, well I found him!"

"That's not even a valid argument!"

"Yes it is!"

I then saw a suspicious figure take their turn at the test your strength machine. He swung up and swung back down hitting right on the mark ,"Look, if that scrawny guy can beat it, then he can too. Come on Shane," I was barely listening as I saw him choose the briefcase. I looked at my wrist and did a trick I learned in the agency to release myself from the grips.

"Girls! I need to go to the bathroom again!" I pulled away and sprinted towards the individual who has the briefcase. It wasn't really something I learned at the agency, just something to do on the fly.

"Shane!" I heard them both yell. They started chasing after me which caught the attention of the individual. They started running from me as I gave chase to them. We ran through the crowds of people as he tried to slow me down by throwing things down and pushing people in my path.

I soon caught him as we approached a secluded corner of the carnival where it was empty and away from the crowd, "Stop right there!" I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him as he raised his hand up, "Drop the briefcase."

"So you're the infamous Shane Powers. First ever trainee under the age of 21 to obtain the rank of secret agent. You've made quite the name for yourself."

"How? I thought my identity was kept private."

"Oh, my boss knows a lot about you and your family. Maybe you be heard of him? Albert Bullock?" Hearing that name just urks me, but I've trained myself to keep calm in these situations, "I expected a reaction. Oh well," He proceeded to pull his own gun on me except this gun had an abnormally long barrel, "What? Never seem a gun like this? Mr. Bullock and his company creates these. They pack a whole lotta power and they're silent. Silent, but deadly. All it matters is who is willing to make the shot."

I gripped my gun fiercely as I put one hand down and held my gun with the other, "Mine is custom too. Although not as absurdly powerful is yours, it's accurate. Pinpoint accuracy along with almost zero recoil."

"That's nice, but who really is a better shot because I can even shoot your friends behind you," For that split second, I turned around to see Elle and Kelly hiding behind a trashcan as I heard him pull the trigger. I turned back to him as the bullet hit my hand causing me to drop my gun.

I quickly reacted as he started climbing the fence. I picked my gun up and shot both of his legs out and then the hand that carried the briefcase. He dropped to the ground as I rushed for the briefcase. He turned and shot at me, but I easily dodged his bullets as I approached the briefcase.

I grabbed it and took one shot at his head and the individual fell lifeless on the ground, "Kill count: 62," However, I took one closer look at the individual and found that it wasn't even human. It was a robot, "A robot?"

I then heard a distinct ring in my ear, "Agent Powers, did you catch anything?"

"Yeah, a few things," I looked at my friends who were obviously in shock at what they just witnessed, "I'll debrief back at the base," I checked the body and knocked on its body,

"A metallic endoskeleton. Wiring inside... this is a full fledged robot!"

"S-Shane....?" I turned towards the two girls who were obviously still in shock at what just happened.

“Sorry girls.” I pointed my gun towards them with a straight face before squeezing the trigger twice. One for Kelly and one for Elle. They both dropped to the ground instantly with Elle adding a soft snore that was kind of... disgusting to hear. I breathed out. Did I forget to mention that I can switch between bullets and tranquilizers with this thing?

I soon saw my sister as she approached the scene, "What are you gonna now that they know?"

"Well, I'll let the Supervisor handle that. I have to report this...," I pointed over to the human-like robot.

"A robot? Not even the agency has something like that. Who made it?"

"I'm guessing it was Bullock Industries. He was here for this briefcase. I don't even know what's inside it yet. Uh, mind helping mde bring these two there?"

"Fine, my night with you was ruined the minute Elle showed up..."

"I'll make it up to you. How about we go out next weekend?"

"To my favorite restaurant?"

"Yes."

"To the park?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"The pier!"

"This sounds like..."

"It's a date!

"Oh god, let's get going...," I set down down a teleported as we were instantly teleported to the HQ of the SAHS, "Walker!"

"What did you find Shane?"

"A robot. A well made one too. Completely human, but has a robotic endoskeleton and wiring. Does Bullock really have the technology to make these advance robots?"

"An A.I this advanced can only be created through..."

"Plalgasy. Something like that can only be created by mixing compounds unknown to us...," My sister responded. I knew that...

"Do you know the contents of Plalgasy?"

"No, but I do believe that briefcase may hold an answer."

"Very well. I'll hand it over to my research team. Meanwhile, we can take care of your friends Shane...," He peeked around my shoulder as he saw the two girls knocked out on the ground, "What happened?"

"I guess they followed when I chased this robot. They saw everything."

"What should we do?" Carmen wondered. I wanted to know too. I didn't want their memories wiped. In fact, I had a different idea.

"We could kill them. They're gonna know too much when they wake up. I say we kill them," This voice also urked me as I turned around, "Oh, sup toots. I didn't think you'd be here," This guy walked up to my sister and attempted to put his arms around her, but this guy soon met the ground as she flipped him over.

This guy was some trainee named Gavin. He's not really that good to become a secret agent, but he is pretty skilled. But his cocky attitude makes me want to strap him to rocket and send him to the astroid belt.

"We can't kill them. There has to be a way to prevent that or wiping their memories...," I began, " We could always train them to become agents."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're both suitable for bring agents."

"Hm, Elle Anderson," Wesker brought up a large holographic image of Elle's profile, "You are aware that she's captain of every female sports team at her school right?"

"And?"

Wesker sighed as he said, "Kelly Johnson," Her file was brought up as he continued, "Daughter of Principal Johnson and is the most popular girl at your school. You can't be serious."

"Trust me, I know these girls better than that stupid computer. I promise they won't tell anyone about this place. I'll even lead their training."

"Are you sure you can do that? You've only been an agent for a few months. Are you ready for training new trainees who possibly have zero experience? Emma is different in this matter"

"Trust me, even Emma had her quirks when she first joined. I can do this. I want to keep this program up and I know these two will keep the agency on the down low."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything to them. Carmen, can you help me bring them to the infirmary?"

"Sure thing," I picked Elle up as Carmen picked up Kelly. We started making our way to the infirmary as Carmen began talking, "Are you sure to can handle training two trainees? I could always come out of retirement to help you."

"No, one of us needs to fall back in case anything happens. We can't risk it if both of us are secret agents, right?"

"Shane..."

"What's the matter? Worried your little brother may go away like our parents?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't wanna lose you Shane. It's only the two of us right now, and I can't afford to lose you. If you die or disappear, I might lose my sanity..."

"Trust me, I would go insane too. I just don't want you coming out of retirement just for me. We're getting along just fine."

"Shane, promise you won't let anything happen to yourself or your friends. Pinky promise me Shane," Carmen stuck her pinky out in front of me and I grabbed it with mine.

"I pinky promise Carmen. Don't worry. I've never broken a pinky promise ever."

"I know, which makes me trust your decision. Alright, I'll head on home for the time being. Don't forget about our date next week Shane."

"Don't call it that..."

"Whatever!" And there she went. I was left alone staring at my friends whom still had the darts in them. My darts stay in effect until they're taken out of the body. I sat back and thought about how I would explain it to them. I soon heard the door to the infirmary open to have Kelly's mother walk in. Otherwise known as my principal.

"Uh, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Please don't added the 'Mrs' to my name. I'm a widow, you know that."

"Right, sorry. Uh, are you here for your daughter?"

"Yes, and Mr. Walker told me your plan. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. If it means keeping this program and keeping my memories, then yes, I'm definitely sure."

"Alright, but if anything happens to my daughter, you'll be answering to me. Do I make myself clear?" I saw a certain demonic flame in her eye as I instantly nodded in fear, "Good, make sure you train her well."

"I-I plan to...," And like that, she was gone. I swear, she may look innocent, but boy is she freaky. I couldn't imagine myself getting on her bad side. Hell, I don't even wanna know what her "bad side" is at all...

I sighed as I walked towards the girls and plucked out the darts in them. They both woke up quickly only to see me throw the darts away in a biohazard container, "S-Shane?"

I believe this is when the memory of what happened earlier clicked in their mind, "You killed someone!" They both yelled I'm unison.

"No, that wasn't a person. It was some sort of artificial intelligence. Look. let me explain. Frm the beginning of this school year until now, your mother Kelly signed me up to be part of this secret agent program that takes high school students and train them to become highly trained, lethal, secret agents," That lethal part was just am exaggeration, we're not suppose to really kill anyone, but you know me, I don't play by the rules.

Anyway, I waited for a response before continuing. The two just continued staring so I continued, "I've been promoted past the rank of trainee agent and has been recognized as the youngest field agent under the age of 21. Look, what happened last night was part of one of my cases. That 'man' had something I needed in order to complete that case. However, I now know there's so much more to this case than I thought. Which is why I requested instead of wiping your memories... I train you both to become secret agents. Of course, I won't do it unless I have your permission to do so. May I have your permission?"

The two looked at each for a minute before looking at me. I think I just told a reward winning speech I think. Kelly started to stifle some laughter before completely losing it. Wait what, "You can't be serious dude. How can we believe that?"

"What are you on about? I'm telling the truth. How can I make up something so elaborate?"

"I don't know Shane. You've thought up very unique lies back in middle school. However, this definitely takes the cake," Elle responded, "How can we be so sure that you're really an agent?"

I sighed as I took it my badge, "Secret Agent Shane Powers. Joined in September and graduated into Field Agent in December. I specialize in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. This enough prove for you?" I responded coldly because it was a way of persuasion I learned while training. Act cold and look at your culprit in the eye to convince them.

"Uh?"

"This is hard to believe, but this is one of the main reasons as to why I didn't really talk to either of you for the year. I was busy dealing with this. Listen, I'm not forcing either of you into this. I'm just asking for permission."

"Shane, you said my mother signed you up for this. So you're saying she knows about this?"

"Of course, but she's kept it on the down low as well. I believe your mother was a secret agent too, but I'm not for sure. I don't see any of her files here."

"Wait, so this is all real? You're gonna train the both of us to be secret agents?"

"Yup."

"And we'll get to spend more time with you on a day to day basis?"

"More or less."

"I'm in!" They both respond in unison.


	2. SAHS: Prologue Files #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue files will continue with Shane beginning the pre-training evaluation for Elle and Kelly along with the introduction of a new character.

I led the girls over to the massive training room that sported multiple trainees. Some of them did hand-to-hand combat training while others did stealth or firearms training, "Here, you'll learn how to strengthen your body and mind through physical training and simulated missions. I'll be the one that'll lead your training since I'm the only other available _certified_ trainer."

"What about other ones?"

"They're handling other trainees. Also, I'll know how to deal with the two of you. Anyway, I need to evaluate your girls' combat effectiveness. Elle, step up," I waved her over to stand in front of me, "You're extremely athletic and gifted in every sport you play," I could see her blush and twirl her hair, so I decided to give her a taste of reality, "But it probably won't help in combat. Combat isn't just about physical superiority, it's also about reading your enemy's movement and being aware of your surroundings. Your superior athletic background won't help with that. Either way, I have to see where you're at."

"Geez, can you lay off? Need I remind you that I've beaten you in all the wrestling matches we've done in middle school? Do you need a reminder of that?"

"You can try, but I'll show you all I've learned since joining the agency," I stood stone still as I watched her get into our old wrestling positions from middle school. I popped my neck and loosened my shoulder blades as I got ready to counter whatever she tried to do.

Elle ran up to me in an attempt to grapple me, but I just jumped over her, using her back as a springboard forward. I landed behind her and turned back to her, "Think about what you do before you do it. This isn't middle school Elle."

"Oh shut up, I know how to beat you!" She winded up a punch and threw it at my face. I dodged it as I watched it fly by my face. I grabbed her arm and chopped the upper and lower side of her abdomen. She groaned in pain as she flinched away from me.

"Think before striking," She tried to throw another punch, but I blocked it and proceeded to throw her over my shoulder. However, to avoid her getting hurt, I allowed her to land on her feet. I then wrapped my arms around her to tease her a little, "Having fun?"

"G-Get off!" She pushed off me and as she attempted another attack, I held my hand up forcing her to stop.

"Stand down crazy. I saw what I wanted to see. Kelly, you're turn...," I heard a very audible sigh come from Elle as she switched with Kelly, "Now Kelly, I expect more out of you."

"Wait what? You expect more out of this pretty, rich girl and not me?"

"There's a reason behind that. Kelly has black belt in aikido, so I expect better combat effectiveness from her. Don't disappoint me now," I glanced at her as we started our short sparring contest, "Now, show me what you got, or uh, I'll...," I threw a quick punch in which she did what I did to Elle, but I attempted to reverse her which ended with me on the ground.

She pinned me and smiled, "Is that disappointing?"

"Sort of," Her grip was slightly weak, so I ended up sending a jab right into a open pressure point spot on her arm causing me to grab her head with my legs and flip her over. She fell on her back and I jerked my hand back as I brought it down beside her as a massive shockwave sent shivers down her spine as a small crater appeared beside her from the punch.

This caught the attention of everyone in the training room and even forced their supervisor to check out the problem, "Shane! This is the 6th time this month you've done this. Damn it..."

"Sorry, I was just sparring with them."

"Yeah, spar with them, not kill them or destroy the facility. Damn it Shane."

"Uh, girls, let's head to the firearms test. Gotta see where you are in terms of firearms. Don't worry if you've never held one. I was the same when I first started. If you miss, it's fine."

"Can we see you shoot first? Just as an example... I don't want to be embarrassed after earlier...," Elle asked with Kelly agreeing.

"Sure thing," I walked over to the gun provider station and input my credentials. My signature handgun popped out as I started to inspect it, "Hm, always do this. Make sure your firearm is clean and functioning correctly."

Once I finished up, I walked over to the targets and said, "10 meters. This is the base for most weapons here. Your firearms will rarely be used. They're mostly for intimidation so don't go out shooting everyone just cause it's an option. We're really suppose to subdue them to take them in for questioning."

"Okay, but show us how you can shoot..."

"Alright, alright," Shane took his stance and took three lightning fast shots. One in each shoulder and one in the chest."

"You missed the middle. What happened?"

"That's not the bullseye. You're not suppose to hit the middle. Subdue your target, that's the two shoulder shots. However, if they continue and are still hostile, aim for the heart. Howeve, only aim for the heart if you're looking to kill. If you wanna subdue them more, aim for the hands or legs. Incapacitate if you please."

"Huh..."

"That's what I want. I do know that won't be possible for the two of you, but at least try to find a way to subdue them. Not kill them."

"Who's first?"

"So since I had you go first Elle last time, you're first this time too."

"What? I thought it would switch?"

"Nah, not my style. Gotta stick to one pattern. Now, let's see what you got. My handgun is easy to handle. It has almost zero recoil. Just aim and shoot three times in the same areas like me. I'll judge it based on accuracy."

"Okay...," I handed her the gun, and I nearly threw up at her grip. It was so limp as if it was a thousand pounds she was holding or something. I sighed as I helped her by stepping behind her.

"Okay, I can tell your lack of confidence is affecting your grip. You're extremely nervous about holding this. Look, just grip it tightly and if you do feel recoil, use your shoulders to fight the recoil. If you find it too much to handle, just let it fly over your head, but don't lose your grip."

"O-Okay...," I actually felt her grip loosen slightly.

"Why are you loosening your grip? Firmly grasp, put it in your hand," It loosened more as I corrected her, "Firmly grasp it...," She continued to loosen it, "Firmly grasp it!!" She shot it randomly and it sent her back a little, "Uh, I don't think we should continue. Kelly, your turn."

"Oh please show me how to grip the gun like you did for Elle...," She leaned against me causing me to push her off.

"No fooling around. Take aim," She sighed as she aimed her gun as I said, "Fire!" She shot and it was almost accurate, "Again!" Still slightly off, "And one more time!" She hit again and was completely off on the last shot. I only sighed as I took the gun from her, "Well, I've seen worse, but it's something. Alright," I walked forward and started typing away on my wrist device.

* * *

-Elle's POV-

He didn't have to be so hard on us. I guess he went through the same training when he started. Well, it'll all be worth it if it means being with him again. The only problem is this brainless blonde head here.

Why did she have to be one of the ones chosen? I would've preferred us to have a fun time as a duo.

* * *

-Kelly's POV-

Ha, I showed that annoying sportshead whose better. This time I was able to best her in both hand-to-hand and firearms. Shows her right for trying to steal him away.

Yeah she's known him longer, but I've showed him the most love instead of beating him senseless all the time.

* * *

-Shane's POV-

Alright, so far, Elle has has a combat grade of a D and Kelly has a grade of B-. Eh, they're still better than most of the trainees here. In fact, they're better than me when I started.

"Next, comes the awareness tests. Be aware of your surroundings and your intelligence."

"Did you say intelligence?"

"Yes," Elle smirked as she glanced at Kelly who seemed unfazed, "First, we'll have to see how aware you are. Awareness on the field is a key essential skill you'll need on the field. If you lack it... well... don't get in anyone's way until you improve. First off, what do you see here?"

I showed them a picture from that whodunnit thing. I wanted to give them time t see how long it would take them.

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Okay, let's stop there. Don't worry about having trouble solving it. Took me about 40 or so minutes to figure it out, but let's skip that. Now, let's see how you do on this test here. It's an IQ test. It's short, sweet and to the point."

"Okay? Worried Kelly?"

"No, not really. I got this..."

"Are you sure? I remember you having trouble with schooling."

"Yeah, two years ago. I think you'll be a little surprised..."

I led them over to a room that sported a dry erase board and a handful of desks, "Take your seats anywhere and I'll hand you your tests," The test isn't actually that hard. It's some sort test that has a lot of math problems at a 9th grade level. It shouldn't be too hard for them. Especially those two. Elle is number 4 in our whole class and Kelly went from a C grade average to an A grade average. She's come a long way in the two years.

I'm not gonna lie either, but I had a crush in her after I tutored her. I sort of dropped it after a few months because she had a boyfriend and she is way out of my league. Long, smooth blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and nice, crystal blue eyes. She's also very curvaceous. Anyone who's dating her would be the luckiest guy on Earth.

But uh, let's not leave Elle out. Although she's very tomboyish, she's still very pretty. Well her beauty didn't show until our first year in high school. I guess she grew out of her tomboy age and started acting like... a girl? I don't know, but she's very pretty.

She has luscious brown hair that she puts into a pony tail and a very endearing emerald colored eyes that are very beautiful in the moonlight. She doesn't exactly sport the same sexy body as Kelly, but she has an athletic body that works with having a petite one.

Oh damn, why am I describing their appearance? I shook my head slightly and handed them their tests, "You have 30 minutes to get as many questions completed. I'll check by every 5 minutes to check on your progress."

I stepped out as they began their tests. I sighed as I leaned against the wall and slid down. Another trainee I'm training walked up to me and sat beside me, "Hey captain."

"I'm not a captain Emma. Why aren't you training?"

"Because I'm waiting on you. I wasn't assigned a temp trainer when you weren't available so I'm just waiting around until you're done with those girls."

"You know you'll be training with them, right?"

"It'll be fine. As long as we continue quickly," Emma was a stated into the agency a few months ago. She's still relatively new, but she's a fast learner. She's not a really good technical fighter, but she's a wonderful stealth agent. She may look young, but she's 24. She's fresh out of college and signed with the agency at the discretion of her parents since they're both retired agents.

"I see, well, you might have fun with them."

"I think I will. I mean, aren't they your friends?"

I looked towards the room and chuckled, "Yeah, I am. They're a handful, but it's never a dull moment with them."

"I hope so," She looked pass me towards the room and laughed, "The test? I thought that was exiled last year?"

"Yeah, but I need something to boost their grades."

"Oh, what are they at right now?"

"Elle only has has a combat grade of D because of how poorly she was at hand-to-hand combat and firearms. Kelley was a little better, but she only has a B-. I already have their discipline and cooperative grades. Only thing left is their mental stability grade."

"What do you think it'll be?"

"Hard to say. I don't know much about their personal lives. We tend to keep that on the down low. I'm sure it'll come up eventually."

"I guess, I mean, yours is still unknown to the agency, right?"

"I guess...," I glance down at my watch and noticed it's been 10 minutes into the test, "Uh oh, I meant to go in after 5 minutes."

"Go on, I'll leave you to it."

We both stood up and before I could head inside, I felt her grab my wrist, "You doing anything this weekend?"

"You know the answer to that..."

"Alright fine, but I need a spotter for the gym this Saturday. Care to join me? We haven't been to the gym together in a while."

"Yeah, I could get a workout done this weekend."

"Sweet, I'll come pick you up at like... 11?"

"Sure."

"Sweet, go in there captain," Emma pushed me in as the two girls had seemed to already finish their tests.

"Uh?"

"I'm finished!" The girls spoke out in unison. I sighed as I took both tests. I easily saw that they sped through it since the marks were light.

"Well, I hope the machine grades them all properly. Why did you girls rush through?" I asked. They only did some sort of "hmph" sound in which I rolled my eyes to, "After this, I'll have you girls go through the course. It'll test you're awareness, aim with firearms, combat finesse, and your ability react in certain situations."

"Huh? There's more?" Elle asked. I raised an eyebrow at this as I set their scantrons in the machine to grade them. As they glided through, I chuckled, "What's funny?"

"Are you tired? Or bored?"

"Uh..."

"It sounds like you feel a combination of both."

"W-Well, I don't want this girl to be included," Elle glared at Kelly who had get back to her.

"Whatever beef you two have here, it's tome to squash it. Before the course, I want you two to spar and get any frustrations you have out of your system. I'm not training two kids who will keep butting heads. You either squash your beef with each other, or I squash this whole operation."

I saw the two glare at one another and sighed, "Look, there's more info on why I chose the both of you to do this. If you two don't cut it in your aptitude test at the end of training, then not only will all of you get kicked out, I will too. All of memories of our time here will be gone forever. I don't want to lose that for not only my sake, but for my sister's sake."

"Wait huh?"

"My sister is an agent too. One the top agents in her time. However, after my parents dissappeared, she was forced to take an indefinite vacation. I wasn't told many things, but I know for a fact that our newest threat are the ones behind the disappearance of my parents. I don't wanna lose everything before we even get a chance to do anything. I want your help girls. I may not be too keen on working with others, but if it's with the two of you... everything will be smooth sailing from here on out."

"...," The girls were silent as I gave my speech out. I uh... didn't know why I gave the speech. It's like I was on autopilot.

"So will you two squash your beef here or will you duke it out in a spar?"

The girls looked at one another and sighed, "Kelly..."

"Elle...," The two walked up to one another and whispered.

"Damn that was a good speech. What should we do?"

"We should do as he says. He's done a lot for us, and we really haven't done anything."

"Yeah, you ended up getting him nearly beaten half to death by your boyfriend."

"Hey, it's ex. Get it right. Besides, if they fought again, Shane would beat him senseless."

"Either way, let's do it," I saw the two break there huddle and laughed, "What's funny?"

"I heard everything. I have this in my ear," I turned and showed an ear piece in my ear, "Well, this one of the equipment that's issued to us. I don't use it much, but I know girls like to gossip. I put it on while you girls were out, but uh... you girls...," I paused before I placed my hands on their shoulders, "I'm counting on the both of you."

-5 hours later-

After completing their course, I went to go average their overall grade. I walked over to them as they waited. I arrived with Emma who held two training jumpsuits, "Well," They definitely gave it their all in the course. Even with poor showmanship during the initial tests, they showed themselves up during their run through the course.

"Girls," Emma began, " you showed that you're willing to learn and join the agency. I'm sure our trainer is proud of you, but he's making me hand these out to you first," Emma handed them their jumpsuits. In the back, it had their last names and trainee agent.

I think the girls cared more about who she was rather than what the jumpsuits meant, "Who is she Shane?" They asked in unison.

"Well, she's your new partner."

"Wait what?!" They yelled. Elle continued by asking, "So you mean... we made it?!"

"Yup, you two are officially trainee agents," I handed them their own badges and told them their final grades, "Elle Anderson. Role: Field Agent. Rank: Trainee Agent. Final Overall Grade: C+. Kelly Johnson. Role: Field Agent. Rank: Trainee Agent. Final Overall Grade: C. You girls really improved your scores during those runs on the course. I'm impressed. Your training with Emma here starts tomorrow after school. Once classes are over, meet me in the training room over there. That's where we'll begin training for your aptitude test. All of yours, including you Emma. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded as I smiled. I nodded for them to dismiss as I phoned in for the supervisor.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Elle and Kelly went to check with Emma about how training will go and about her relationship with Shane, "Emma!" Elle yelled.

"Hey girls, whaddya' need?"

"We wanna know how training is gonna go. We don't know how he is as a trainer since he was brutal during our evaluation."

"He'll start off like that, and he will sorta still be rough, but his teaching style is very effective. I was skeptical of him too since he's only 17 and I'm 24, but I soon learned he's way more mature for someone his age."

"I see, I guess he has changed."

"So you two know him well don't you?"

"Yeah, I've known him since middle school," Elle responded.

"He used to be my tutor when he was a freshman and I sort of liked him a little, so we started hanging out a bit."

"I heard your ex-boyfriend ended up beating him so bad that he was in the hospital for weeks."

"Uh...," Elle glared at her as Emma brought that day up, "I regret ever making that guy my boyfriend. I don't know what I saw in him..."

"You're the popular girl... you need someone that stupid to match your stupidity."

"Need I remind you that our grades are still the same."

"You're right, but how is that?"

"I don't know. Is there a way we can see what grades led us up to what?" Kelly asked.

"It's on the back of your badge. It shows all of your grades," They both flipped their badges to see their grades, "You like your grades?"

"Wait, a D+ in discipline?" Elle exclaimed, "But I listen to authority. Sometimes..."

"Hey, an A in equipment efficiency. Eh, a C+ in Awareness. Nothing too bad about that. Hm," Kelly glanced over at Elle and chuckled, You got a C in equipment efficiency?"

"That equipment was hard to use. It was weird..."

"Not really. A lot of it was modernized perfectly for us," Elle sighed as she looked away from her, "I can understand the discipline part. I don't really like listening to authority."

"You girls will have to listen to Shane. He doesn't take any bullshit. I've seen people test him, and they ended up on the floor."

"Really? Well, he wouldn't do that to us... even though he just did...," Kelly slowly said as she looked at Elle, "Damn dude..."

"Well, give him a chance. Not a lot of people give him a chance because he's so young and that his training techniques are... unorthodox, but he's qualified enough. Trust me, you'll be top agents like him once training is over."

"Well, that's one of the questions I wanna know. How long is this training?"

"Well, that's one of the unorthodox things Shane does. Originally, the training should only be around 2 or 3 months. However, Shane trains you until he feels like you're ready. He says that just 2 or 3 months of training won't make anyone a good agent. He believes someone should train for as long as they need it."

"So we may train for months upon years?"

"No, you may train for that long if you let him. You gotta prove that you're a good agent. Trust me."

"What about you?"

"I've definitely gained his trust, but he was about to look for a replacement since he was about to be resigned as an agent since they were about to cancel this program for high school agents in this area. Luckily, you two saved it. I expect Shane to be extremely thankful to both of you."

"Really now?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow, "Would he owe us a favor?"

"Pretty much."

"Like anything?"

"Uh, are you going anywhere with this?"

"Oh nothing," Kelly silently said as she smirked devilishly.

* * *

-Elle's POV-

I know what you're planning blondie. Don't think you can win yourself a free date with him. Not while I'm around. I've known him longer, and I know his type.

I'll call him about going out this Saturday as a way to payback what _I've_ done for him.

* * *

-Kelly's POV-

I see that look in her eyes. She's planning on asking him out first. Well guess what missy? You may think that you may be his dream girl, but sorry to burst your bubble Elle. He likes girls like me cause I can actually have something to... please him. I know what boys like. You've never even had a boyfriend so you won't even know how to act. I have for one have dated tons of guys. I'll know how to treat him.

This is war Elle. This is war!


	3. SAHS: Prologue Files #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue files end with the crew being called into downtown to stop a bank heist who have multiple hostages still trapped inside. However, the enemy is a lot more trained than your typical heisters and the new recruits (the girls) are in for their "Welcome to SAHS" moment.

-Third Person POV-

Later that night, Elle paced around her room with her phone in hand and Shane's contact information, "Come on, just call him and ask to go out this Saturday. Oh, but if he agrees, where do we go? What do I wear?!"

"Sweetie! Is something wrong?" An older woman, possibly Elle's mother stormed in worried.

"Everything is fine. I'm just uh... dealing with high school issues..."

"Did you get benched? Did you make a B on a test?!"

"No... high school... romance..."

"Oh my... gosh! You're finally gonna ask Shane out!"

"Mom!" Without noticing, she accidentally pressed the call button sending her in a nervous frenzy, "No! Oh nonononono! What did I do?!"

"Go for it!"

Not long after, Shane answered, "Hello? Elle?"

"Shane! Hi!"

"Elle, you don't usually call me. Uh, anything wrong?"

"No no, just wanted to ask if you were free to go out this Saturday?"

"Uh, I have plans Saturday."

"Oh, you... what?!"

"Yeah, I'm heading out with Emma. Gonna go work out with her at the gym."

"B-But..."

"Sorry, uh, I don't think I'm even free Sunday either. Kelly asked me out about an hour ago."

"What?!"

* * *

-About an hour ago-

Kelly looked at her phone sitting on her dresser while she messed with her hair, "Why am I nervous? I've never been nervous when I've talked to boys. Why am I nervous to talk to him now. All I'm doing is... asking him out on a date..."

That moment clicked as she stood up in frustration, "Why am I like this?!" She then glanced at a picture frame on her dresser and saw a picture of herself and her older sister, "What would you have done in this situation sis?" She looked at her for a short time and smiled, "I'm just gonna do it. I can do it!"

She snatched her phone from the dresser and called him, "Come on... pick up..."

"Kelly?"

"Shane hi! Uh, can I ask for something?"

"Uh, shoot."

"Okay, do you wanna go out this weekend?"

"Hm, I'm free Sunday. Are you?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, how's 11:30 sound?"

"That's great!"

"Sweet, I'll come pick you up. Your house right?"

"Yeah... I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow..."

"Yeah, be ready, don't slack off on me during training."

"I won't. You can count on it."

"Alright, cya."

-Present Time-

"I-I see..."

"Unless you wanna join Emma and I this Saturday. I would like to show you a good workout regimen to keep up with us during training. You know what? I'll make an announcement at training tomorrow."

"Uh..."

Later the next day during training, Shane opened up with that announcement. His three trainees lined up in front of him, "Now, thanks to Elle, I got an idea last night for a certain workout regimen Emma and I go through nearly every week."

"Permission to speak SA?" Emma responded.

"Permission granted."

"Are you meaning to send them through our hardcore workout regimen? Can they handle that?"

"Well, only one real way to find out. Girls, this Saturday, I'll need the both of you to head to this disclosed location," Shane handed them both index cards that had an address on each of them, "You'll need to be able to catch up and keep up with Emma here who obviously out classes both of you in rank. Emma, today, I want you to take them through the equipment course. I have to make a phone call to... someone who will help us with this Saturday's workout."

"Who?" Shane went over to her ear and whispered in it. Her eyes widened as she jumped back, "You can't be serious!"

"If they're gonna keep up with us, they need someone to motivate them and I believe she can motivate them."

"Alright, but it's there funeral."

"What does he mean?" Both girls ask in unison. The two chuckled at their question causing them to ask again, "What does he mean?!"

That Saturday, Elle and Kelly arrived at a warehouse in a weird part of town. They arrived at a bay door and knocked on it, "Why is this workout location in a place like this?" Kelly asked as she looked around grasping her gym bag for protection.

"It's not like we have a choice and who are you to think that you could call him huh?"

"What are you on about?"

"I asked him if he wanted to go out this weekend and he said his weekend was full. Specifically, Sunday was filled with you," Elle said _you_ in a very distasteful tone.

"Well, I was just faster on the gun than you. Something you had trouble with during our evaluation."

"T-That shouldn't matter! You only wanna go out with him because he's actually cool and good-looking now!"

"What?! I've always wanted to go out with him, but I was tied down to more... pressing matters."

"Like what? You're asshole boyfriend who nearly beat him to death? Hmph, quite pressing if I do say so myself."

"Need I remind you that I dumped him and now I wanna make it up to Shane for what happened to him."

"Yeah, I guess it took a semester and a half for you to realize that. You just couldn't handle him avoiding you huh?"

"He avoided you too!"

"T-That doesn't change the fact that you're trying to steal him from me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

In the midst of their argument, the bay door opened to reveal tons of equipment along with Shane and Emma, "Can you girls not argue while you're out here? This is suppose to be a discreet location."

"S-Sorry...," They both responded.

"Ease off on them bro. I'm suppose to be harsh to them," Carmen walked from the shadows working a sports bra and short shorts with a towel around her neck.

"I got it. Emma and I will do our usual thing. You can handle it from here, right?"

"Yeah I got it. Don't worry about it. I'll whip them into shape," Carmen cracked her knuckles as she chuckled slightly, "It's been a while since I've trained anyone."

"Alright, let's get started Emma," The two went off towards the back towards the weights with Emma looking back and chuckling.

"Was this your way of getting us alone?"

"Well, I had to give us our time alone one way or another. Besides, I promised you first right?"

"True, but when are you gonna tell them we're dating?"

"Uh, I'll let them figure it out."

"And they're crush on you?"

"I'll leave it be. Elle's been crushing on me since middle school. Kelly started to crush on me when I was tutoring her. But uh, those two are a hand full. Unlike you."

"Yeah, but it's sad that we can't do anything in bed yet. You're still underaged."

"Don't worry, I'll be 18 soon."

"Alright, now come on. You wanna warm up on the bench press or?"

"Yeah, put 200 on it. Let me stretch first...," As Shane started stretching, Carmen stood in front of the two girls she was ready to train.

"Alright you two. If you wanna impress my brother, you'll have to prove to him that you're willing to give it your all. Which means no slacking and no giving up! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's do some conditioning! 30 suicides from this side of the warehouse to the other! Don't cheat!"

"Oof, suicides first? They haven't even stretched," Emma spoke in shock, "Is that safe?"

"If it's your first time, but my sis doesn't care. She did it to me when she trained me at a young age. She's a brutal trainer."

"I see that."

"It'll be worth it. She'll motivate them somehow so that they can keep up with you."

"Alright, I hope you know I'll try my best to top them though. I don't like being outdone by newcomers."

"Yeah, I know. They'll do their best too. Eventually, the three of you will be the top agents."

"Mm, and one of these top agents is dating the top agent under the age of 21."

"Yeah, well, let's get started..."

Later that day, everyone went on. break. And during that break, Shane and Emma saw that the two girls were collapsed onto the ground. Shane and Emma were sweating slightly compared to the two sweat pools below them.

"Could've eased up a little sis?"

"It wasn't me. They wanted to push themselves this hard. I don't think they can continue."

"Oh well, we're still up for our other reps, we just wanted to-," Before he could finish up, their ear pieces rang, shocking the everyone. Shane answered, "Supervisor, is something wrong?"

"This is a message to all agents in the metropolitan area. We need all able agents to head to the national bank uptown. There's a hold up with Mr. Bullock's secret military. Hostage negotiations have begun, we need to debrief immediately."

"Huh, this could be the girl's first test. Let's go," Shane pressed a button on his wrist device revealing an armory and two large SUVS that seemed to have been bulletproof, "Sis, you wanna come out of retirement for this thing?"

"Haven't you heard? I've been put on reserve. I'm no longer on an indefinite vacation. I'll be there whenever I'm needed."

"I see, well, shall we get a move on everyone? Let's load up and head out! Emma, shall we cue a montage?"

"Sure thing captain!"

-One stupid lame montage that wasn't written later-

"Alright, we're all loaded. Let's get to driving," As soon as Shane was about to hop in the driver seat, Carmen stopped him by yanking his collar, "What?"

"Uh, you're not driving. As long as I'm here, you're not driving."

"What? I'm 17. What's wrong with me driving? I drive all the time."

"I-I'm just worried. And besides, have you forgotten something that was canceled?"

"Right... next week?"

"You better promise!"

"I-I promise..."

"Good, now in the back with other two girls. Emma, ride up front."

"This fucking sucks..."

"Watch your language Shane."

"Hmph..."

"He may act mature when he trains us, but I can see his immature persona come out sometimes."

"What can you do?"

They drove out seeing multiple police cars and SWAT vans move in and position around the large bank. Carmen parked the car and saw the mass amounts of police and swat officers surrounded the bank, "Man, what's going on? I know it can't be that bad."

"Well, it is," Everyone turned to see Walker accompanied by Gavin and Kelly's mother, "Bullock has numerous men in that building keeping hostages and will slowly execute them one by one if we don't comply with their demands. All of you need to do is infiltrate and take out the leader. Do that, and they'll surrender."

"Supervisor, that only happens in movies. I thought we were professionals."

"Well, the 6 of you are all I have so we have to keep it simple for our trainees here."

"Ha, you're talking about these three newbies. Yeah, I guess that'll work. I don't want to show off too much for them."

"You're a trainee too Gavin," Shane responded, "I think I need to hold back for you."

"Fuck off will you Powers. You and your sister."

"Quiet, I'll figure out why the other units aren't here. As for the rest of you, all of you will repel onto the roof and do whatever you can to get their leader."

"What's our R.O.E?"

"Anyone that is deemed a threat to you or your team are considered hostile. Use force if necessary."

"Got it. Let's get to it everyone."

"Sweetie," Kelly's mom spoke, "Listen to your trainer/leader. I trust him enough to train you and to keep you safe. Listen to everything he says."

"I got it. I trust him too. You know that."

Moments later, they were on a helicopter heading to the top of the building. Kelly and Elle were in shock as they rode the helicopter, "This is awesome! I never thought I'd get to ride in one of these."

"Yeah, get used to it. For missions like these, it'll be common," Shane looked down and sighed, "Alright listen! Our main objective is to capture their leader! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid," Before Shane could finish, Gavin went down towards the roof with Shane sighing and Kelly and Elle glaring at him.

"What's his problem? Why does he hate you so much?"

"Cause I was only here for 4-5 months and I'm already a Secret Agent. He's been here for 2-3 years, and he can't get above Trainee Agent because he can't pass the evaluation test. It other words... he sucks."

"Don't worry girls, he won't be a threat. I'm pretty sure we'll all have our Secret Agent ranks before he even dreams about it."

"Ha!" Kelly said, "I'll be sure to kick is ass and rub it in his face when I do too."

"Alright, we'll split up. Gavin will go on his own cause he's a dick. Emma, head off with my sister. I think you two would pair nicely with each other," The two bumped fists as Shane continued, "You two, you'll rock with me. We'll communicate through our ear pieces. Let's get a move on!" They took the rope down as they moved on.

Shane led the trio around the building as he pushed the girls back as he saw two guards, "What do you girls wanna do? I'll leave it up to the two of you. We can take 'em out or let 'em pass. Your call."

"Alright Kelly, what do you wanna do? I say we let them pass. I don't wanna attract any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"What? They're far away from the others. This is our chance to get our first kills. I say we take them out."

"What will it be? We don't have much time." The two girls stared each other down. Both tried to get the there to cave. Kelly sighed as she slumped down.

"Fine, let's sneak by. It's not as fun, but I guess it won't jeopardize the mission. Let's go," Shane smiled and nodded at her which sent a little happiness through herself, but Elle shook her head at them.

"On my go.... go!" They waited for the guards to walk by and made their move downstairs towards the main lobby. They had multiple civilians tied up with a leader behind the circle reception booth.

"I'm gonna demand one more time that you let my men go free! If not, I'll execute every single one of these fuckers one by one! You don't believe me?!" The leader glanced around and picked up one of the receptionists and held her at gunpoint, "Look at this pretty girl. She's young, and I see a ring on her finger! She probably has kids too! It'd be a shame if those kids found out that their mother had her brains splattered across the glass! They won't even be able to see her. Cause the casket is gonna be closed! Hahahaha!"

"This dude is psycho...," Elle stated, "How are we gonna handle it."

"He looks pretty impatient. We can try to make a quick move here but...," Shane stopped causing the girls to wonder what was going on.

"Shane? What's happening."

Without answering, Shane spoke through his earpiece, "Girls, get to the main lobby. We have an idiot acting on his own," The girls glanced at where he was looking and saw Gavin sneaking up behind the leader.

"Oh no..."

"Haha!" Gavin snatched him up and held him like a human shield, "Let them go and I won't have to get aggressive with any of you."

"You're already aggressive you dunderhead. Girls, let's go..."

"You seem to think you have it all figured out huh? The leader spoke, "But little did you know, I was already miles ahead of you and that stupid little agency of yours," Nearly instantly, all of the civilians stood up armed with rifles and shotguns.

"What the?"

"It's a trap!" Elle and Kelly abruptly yelled frustrating Shane as he spoke into his earpiece again.

"Our cover is blown. We're going loud. Everyone in the building is considered hostile. Open fire on any hostile enemies. Now!" Shane slid down stair rails firing his handgun at the closest enemies. He landed on one and kicked their head.

"Shane!" The two girls ran after him and fired at two of the multiple armed men, "Hold off!" Even as they said this, Shane was taking them out one by one, "Wow...," They watched in awe as he made it look easy. Before they could realize it, one of Bullock's soldiers tackled Elle to the ground, "Elle!" Kelly yelled, but she was tackled as well.

"Damn it!" Shane kicked one of Bullock's soldiers away and attempted to run to him, but was instantly surrounded.

"Quit trying to fist fight them! Use your guns you idiots!" The leader yelled as he tied Gavin up, "Now agent, let's see your rank," The leader reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, "Haha! You're a trainee! A trainee for the last 3 years! Oh man! No wonder you got caught. You're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Man, didn't anyone tell you to do this all stealthy like? Isn't that Shane Powers? I bet he told you not to do anything stupid. Man, you must be a real idiot if you didn't listen to him. If he was my boss, I'd listen to him."

"I don't need to listen to that kid! I have myself to listen to!"

"And look where that gotcha'!"

"Gavin is such a fucking tool," Shane said as he saw the multiple soldiers surrounded him, "Man, I don't need to deal with this, but what can you do when you have an idiot in your squad!" Shane said as he looked towards the reception desk.

"Ha, he's right you know," The leader started.

"Screw him. He's not so special!"

"Really now? A 17 year old earned the rank of Special Agent in under 6 months. While you, a 26 year old, hasn't even gotten past training. You must have trouble following authority."

"No, I hate listening to _unworthy_ authority. Shane and his stupid friends are just that... stupid. And Wekser? Man, that guy is way past his prime. He should've retired years ago!"

"I see, well, why don't you join us? I'm sure Bullock would like someone like you. He'll make you into a killing machine. Like me," As the leader said this, they kicked the door behind them, but as they did this, a large blade shot from their boot nearly stabbing Shane through his back. Shane jumped back and saw the leader peak their head through the hole they made, "Well, I guess I missed. Hey lady, keep him under control. Let me go deal with this 'secret agent sensation' over here," The fake receptionist nodded as she held a gun at Gavin's head while the leader moved to deal with Shane.

"Shane! Help us!"

"I'm kind of busy myself! Carmen! Emma! Where are you?!"

"We're kind of in our own bind here!" Carmen and Emma were fighting off groups of Bullock's soldiers leaving everything in Shane's hands, "You're on your own for the time being."

"Damn it!"

"Aw, no help coming for you Shane?" The leader said as they walked up to him, "Don't worry, I'm sure someone of your caliber will do just fine against a... ruffian like me."

"Where the hell did that accent come from? And went is it so feminine?" Shane commented as he heard the leader's accent change into that of a refined, French, female accent, "Wasn't it just... manly?"

"Oh dear, I guess my voice changer broke. Damn it, thing is on the fritz again. No matter, you'll be dead anyway," The leader then ripped off her cloak to reveal a rather voluptuous woman who had a one-piece battle suit with a sword on her back and two submachine guns on her waist, "I'm sorry Shane, but Bullock has paid me quit well to rid the world of you and that pesky agency. And to be quite frank, I have no problem of doing so. You're father put my parents in jail, and why not get payback by killing his own son."

"You knew my father?"

"I sure do. I'm the one who put him down," Shane paused and took a deep breath.

"If you thought that would trigger me then think again. I don't really care. My job is to detain you. You can say what you want, but you won't get a reaction out of me."

"Damn, you really are heartless. Oh well, I'm just gonna go ahead and end this," Before she made a move, she paused and looked at Shane carefully, "I don't want to fight someone unarmed for a fight. Here!" She tossed him her sword on her back and took the blade that shot from her boot and used that instead, "I hope you know how to use one of those."

Shane glanced down at it and went to pick it up, but as he did, she dashed forward and tried to gain a cheap shot. However, Shane was fast enough to block the attack, "Really? You just said something about not fighting someone unarmed and yet you attack while I'm trying to grab the sword?"

"You're going to ask that when you know you have the reaction time for it?"

"Point taken," Shane jumped back as he looked at the men attacking his friends. He flipped over her and killed both of them all while keeping his eyes on the woman. He knelt to his friends and softly said, "Report to the supervisor now. That's an order."

"But..."

"We'll need the extra help. Go...," Although hesitant, they both stood up and ran past the woman who only kept her eyes on Shane, "You let them go still even though I ordered them to fetch my supervisor?"

"I know we can have a little fun while they're gone. Besides, 7 minute is all I have to spare with you," With godlike speed, she dashed at Shane and met with him in deadlock. A large shockwave sent bodies away from them as the two glared at each other.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Elle were back on the roof as they messaged Wekser, "Supervisor! We need you to send everyone in! It's a trap. The civilians inside are actually soldiers of Bullock's army!"

"Uh, I can't send help right now. I just found out why the other agents haven't made it. Apparently Bullock set up roadblocks on our other agents and they can't get here in time. You're on your own for the time being."

"What about the S.W.A.T members out there. Can't you get them?"

"I don't have authority over them. I'm sorry girls. I can't do much from where I am."

"Kelly," Elle began, "we're on our own...

"I heard him...," The two looked towards the entrance as multiple armed men entered through and surrounded them, "No use holding back now. They're considered hostile right?"

"Yeah...," Elle agreed, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get 'em partner!"

Meanwhile, back at ground zero, Kelly's mom looked towards the building and sighed, "I didn't think this would bring me out of retirement, but you're forcing me to Wekser," Kelly's mother tapped on her watch as her attire changed and she had a sword similar to the woman inside and gear like Shane and the other agents, "I'll go save them. I think an old friend of ours is in there with them. Care to join me?"

"No, I'm afraid my body is too frail to fight now. Years of injuries will do that to you."

"Very well then. I'll be back. Hopefully the chief will consider sending his men in," And in a flash, she was gone.

Back inside, Carmen and Emma were surrounded by multiple bodies of Bullock's soldiers and they both fist bumped one another before Elle and Kelly met up with them. "Whoa..."

"Impressed?"

"We sort of just did that earlier, but that doesn't matter. We just talked to the Supervisor and he says we're on our own. He said the other agents are fighting more of Bullock's soldiers elsewhere."

"Damn it, he had this planned out. Where's my brother?"

"He's fighting this breasty woman with a sword."

"Wait, breasty?" Carmen asked, but then it clicked, "Did she have a french accent?"

"Yeah? Do you know her?"

"She the cause behind our father's death. Her codename is Annihilō. It's the latin word for annihilation. She's too powerful for someone like Shane. Even the top agents had trouble fighting her. Including myself and your mother Kelly. We have to help him!" They all nodded and ran to help Shane.

Meanwhile, Shane stood tired while Annihilō stood as if she had nothing, "I'm actually quite impressed. You lasted longer than your sister. That's saying something," She then smirked, "But it appears our time alone is up," She back flipped back as a sword came crashing down beside her.

"Huh?"

Once she got back into her stance she smiled, "Ada!" The one behind the sword was revealed to be Ada, Kelly's mom, "It's been a long time old friend. Oh dear, where's Wekser. It would be an oh so grand reunion if he was here."

"He's too old to fight now. Unlike the two of us. We're still in our prime."

"Speak for yourself. A principal of a high school? What? Wanted some young boys to please yoj rather than your... oh dear... too early?"

"You can try to provoke me Ani, but it won't work."

"I see where Shane gets it from. Well, I'm not here to play around cause it seems...," She looked towards the stairs to see Carmen leading the other girls, "I'm outnumbered."

"Stop right there Annihilō!"

"Well, I'll save all of you the trouble of stopping this problem. I'll call off this fake hostage situation and it'll save your lives," She jumped away towards the window and shot it out.

"Your sword!" Shane said as he held up the sword she gave him.

"Keep it! You'll need it for our next encounter and I expect a better fight next time. Farewell!" And like that she was gone. It was at this time the S.W.A.T made there move in entered inside to see the bodies of Bullock's soldiers. However, everyone else was gone. Shane, Carmen, Wesker and the others watched from across the street as they saw the unconscious and dead soldiers being taken out.

"Well, we know how much of a threat Bullock is now. We know for sure he's targeting our agency. We'll need to train harder and prepare effectively for something like this. Shane, I entrust that you'll do that for your students. Remember, you have us three to help you."

"Mom? You'll help us, right?" Kelly asked, "It would help Shane if you did."

"Of course I will sweetie. Although, I've never trained anyone, I'm sure I'll do just fine."

However, as they spoke, Shane and Carmen stood away from everyone. Shane held the sword tightly as Carmen held his shoulder, "She's the one that killed our dad?"

"Yes..."

"I see, well, no use dwelling on the past."

"Shane..."

"Sis, I'm worried about the road ahead. We're treading in thin ice right now. Will it be alright to drag the two of them into this."

"They'll be fine. Remember, I'm always here whenever you need it, alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hey you two, we're all going out for drinks if you want. It's on the supervisor!" Kelly yelled.

"I said no such thing."

"Yes you did...," Kelly said as she added an obvious wink with it causing both Shane and Carmen to laugh.

"We could go for a drink," Carmen answered, "No alcohol."

"I didn't even suggest that!" Everyone started laughing as they walked off to begin their new adventure as secret agents. Secret agents of Secret Agent High School.

_-Prologue Files Disclosed-_


	4. SAHS Case Files #1: Shane and the jocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's deal with some bullies he dealt with when he wasn't an agent AKA Kelly's ex-boyfriend. He decides to put matters into his own hands, much to the supervisor's dismay.
> 
> Gavin is awakened in a dark room and is confronted by a mysterious figure

About 3 days after the events at the national bank, Shane and his friends went back to their normal lives while juggling the life of an agent. They've all started to hangout again, well, almost all of them. Shane has started avoiding them again which has caused the other girls to worry about him. They decided to go to his house to get to the bottom of it.

They arrived to his house to see his sister answer the door, "Hey you two. What's the matter?"

"Uh, Shane has been avoiding us again. In fact, we haven't really seen him much at school."

"That's weird? He's in the house right now. He's in his room if you wanna see him."

"Really? You haven't really seen anything weird about him?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, he's been staying in his room for the last few days. I'm kinda worried a little bit too."

"Well, let's quit stalling and get going!" They both quickly ran inside and followed by Carmen. They knocked on his door to hear him answer.

"Yeah?"

"Shane!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh, Kelly, uh, what's going on?"

"We wanted to check on you. You've been avoiding us at school and you seem a little distant during training. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine."

"Then why don't you open the door?"

"Uh, I'm busy right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep!"

"Open up Shane!" Carmen yelled as she kicked the door open to reveal that Shane wasn't even there and it certainly was an answer machine, "It was an answering machine? Damn, I taught him well. But where is he?"

"You're probably wondering where I am. Well, I'm just taking a leisurely stroll around town. Just uh... don't check on me. That will probably have all of you check on me, so uh... I guess I'll be waiting for all of ya'."

"Let's go. I know where he takes his daily walks," Carmen ran outside and practically sprinted his way to the park that she knows Shane is at. After about 5 minutes of running, they soon arrived at a park called: Riverview Central Park.

"Where is he Carmen?"

"I don't know..."

"Over there!" Kelly yelled as she jogged over to Shane who was sitting on a bench with a hoodie. The hood was over his face, but they could recognize the hoddie he had on, "Shane!" He didn't face them. It was like he was hiding something from them, "Shane?"

"Hey girls. You get my answer machine?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? You've been avoiding us at school again. What's the matter?" Elle asked, "Listen, if there's anything wrong, come to us. We're you're friends."

"Shane," Carmen started, "we can't help you if you avoid us. What's going...," Carmen paused and caught a glimpse of one of his eyes, "A black eye?"

"Damn it, I knew you'd be the one to see it first. Yes," Shane pulled down his hood and showed them, "I have a black eye. From who? Who do you think Kelly?"

"Ben?"

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't like that we're hanging out again and he's been jumping me for the last 3 days telling me to stay away from you. I thought you dumped him?"

"I did, but why won't you fight back?"

"Shane won't fight back if he doesn't need to. It's also one of the rules as an agent. He's not suppose to engage in combat with anyone unless ordered to. Even if his life is in danger, he can't defend himself physically."

"Why?"

"It's strict orders for students in the SAHS program to defend themselves, reveal their second identity, or attack with malicious intent. Although it was right for him not to fight back, I don't believe that you just let them beat you. You only received a black eye against jocks. You did fight back."

"Today I did. The last few days I didn't."

"How badly did you beat them?"

"Well, I'm sure he's not done with me. I'm sure he's gonna try and do something during school tomorrow."

"Well, do you want us to do anything?" Elle asked, "We can stay with you during class changes so he doesn't try to jump you or anything."

"Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary. I have an ace up my sleeve. By the way, you'll need these tomorrow," Shane handed Elle and Kelly a pair of sunglasses and some headphones, "Just trust me on. By the way, after school training is called off."

"What are these for?"

"Uh..."

"Shane don't do it to that poor jock and his friends."

"Oh, he deserves it. I'm sure the two of them would enjoy the show they'll see tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Elle asked.

"You'll see," Shane chuckled somewhat devilishly causing the other girls to worry.

Later that next day, Shane stood outside in front of the school. He leaned on the flagpole as Elle and Kelly watched from afar, "What do you think these are for?"

"I don't know, but we should do whatever he wants us to with them."

"Let's go meet him first," Elle offered as she stepped out, but Kelly pulled her back, "What are you doing?!"

"Let's watch from here."

"What?"

"Let's not get involved. I think we're gonna like what he's about to do," They soon saw Brian along with his jock friends arrive. They saw that one of his friends had one of his arms in a cast and Brian had two noticeable black eyes and a cut on his lip. The other jocks were sort of the same, "He did that to them all by himself?"

"So, what's your deal here Shane?" Brian asked, "You see Tom there? He can't play this season because of what you did. Our parents have been asking what happened to us. Why do we look like this?"

"I told you to step off. You never did, but I do want to compromise with you," Shane pushed off the flagpole and walked up to him, "We fight here. You boys can't jump in, and if they do... what happened to Tom won't be so bad."

"Any rewards for beating your ass?"

"If you win, I'll let you have Kelly. I'll leave her alone. I won't talk to her, look at her, hell, I'll even go as far as avoiding her."

"Alright, but what happens if you somehow end up winning?"

"You leave me and Kelly alone. You leave us be and move on."

"Fine. It won't happen anyway. Any rules?" Shane glanced around, "Well, I doubt you'll follow them. So no."

"Good," Brian and his friends surrounded Shane who smirked as they did so, "What? You're not gonna run like you did yesterday are you?"

"If I remember correctly, you and your friends ran away from me yesterday."

"Yeah, but that won't happen. I'm making sure there's no where you can run you chump. You've been a pain in my ass ever since you tutored Kelly. It's about time you got out of my life."

"Is that the reason you don't like me. Because I stole your girl from you. Hell, if I was that much of a lady's man, I would steal everyones girl. But I guess it's only the girls you ever go for. Maybe you should treat them better."

"Shut up Shane. I"m going to put you in the hospital permanently!" They all charged Shane, but Shane took out 4 mini bombs and dropped them. He flipped over them and put on a couple of shades and earphones.

"Hey! He put them on. That means we should-," Before Kelly could finish, the bombs went off and it caused a massive explosion. A large puff of smoke surrounded the boys and soon Shane. The girls ran out to see that the boys and Shane were gone, "Where'd they go?"

Meanwhile, Shane along with Brian and his jock friends were in some abandoned alley. Shane stretched as he got into a fighting position, "Where'd you take us to?"

"Somewhere nobody can see us. I didn't want to ruin your reputation Brian."

"Fuck you!" Brian charged Shane as he got ready for him.

Back with Elle and Kelly, they contacted their supervisor to see what happened, "Supervisor Walker?"

"Yes Elle? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, uh, you see...," She paused as she looked to Kelly to help her, "Shane sent himself and some bullies from our school somewhere using some smoke bombs."

It was silent for a good minute before he yelled, "Damn it Shane!"

"That's like his catchphrase," Kelly stated, "But what's going on?"

"Elle, Kelly, I'm going to give you coordinates. I want you to get their as fast as you can now."

"What's going on Supervisor?"

"Ugh, well, Shane used those bombs to send those bullies to somewhere. He's probably gonna brutally harm or murder them so you better go as soon as I get these coordinates to you."

"Murder? Isn't that a little too much?"

"It's the worst case scenario. Shane has done worse things. Hurry, we have no time to lose. These are the coordinates: 25, Romeo, 37 Delta. Just enter that into your wrist device and get their as fast as you an. It's not too far," They typed it into their wrist device. They both nodded at each other before Walker said, "I'll send a car over to the two of you. Both of you can drive right?"

"Yeah, I can," Kelly said as the car arrived in front of them, "Whoa..."

"It's a BMW Z8. It's equipped with a V8 dual engine, armored plating, bullet proof/spike resistant tires, missile launchers, high-caliber machine guns, an EMP blast, turbo boost, and... a refrigerator beverage display."

"Nice..."

"You're both still underage so don't even touch those drinks. Got it?"

"Right, let's go Elle," They both hopped in the car, but before they could drive off, Elle stopped her.

"Wait, I thought your license was revoked?"

"Uh..."

"Oh geez, that's not important right now. Let's get Shane!" Kelly nodded as she shifted into gear and drove the car off at tremendous speed. In the middle where the radio should be, a screen showed Carmen who leaned her head on her hand smiling at the girls, "Carmen."

"So did you two find out what he had planned?"

"Uh, not really."

"He teleported those guys somewhere secluded so he can beat them into submission while saving their reputation at school."

"Why? Wouldn't he want to embarrass them."

"No, he just wants them off his back. What better way than to beat them so badly that they leave him alone because they're scared of him."

"Hmm..."

"But, Shane does have the tendency to overdo some stuff. Like... a lot. Might wanna hurry. Use that turbo boost to get a small... boost."

"I-I don't think that's such...," Before Elle could finish, their heads jerked back as Kelly punched the boost, "Kelly!"

"Woo-hoo!" Kelly was enjoying every second of what they were doing.

"Supervisor Walker sent me the coordinates. Head left and just keep going until you reach an alley way with a group of boys in it."

"Got it!" After driving for an extra few minutes before stopping to see Shane sitting with Brian and his friends without a scratch. In fact, he was sitting beside one of them eating an apple.

He looked at one of then and smiled before saying, "Wanna bite? No? Alright, I'll ask again later. Come on girls! I have more apples if you want any!"

The girls stopped the car and locked it before running over to him, "Shane?"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"Well, you see it all started when Brian tried to tackle me."

* * *

-Moments before-

_You see,_ _I_ _teleported them so that_ _I_ _wouldn't ruin their reputation and cause them to_ _be_ _the laughing stock of the school. So_ _I_ _wanted to beat on 'em a little. I_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _taken_ _it too far if they had just gave up._

Brian attempted to tackle Shane, but he was stopped nearly instantly. Shane smirked as two of his jock friends attempted to punch him but he ducked both them causing them to punch each other. Shane then backed up to the wall and ran up it with Brian still in his grip. He proceeded to knee him once before kicking off and spinning around to drive his head into the ground.

Shane quickly kipped up and roundhouse kicked one of the other boys and punching his head into the brick wall behind them. Another one of Brian's jock friends held Shane in a choke hold, but was instantly flipped over onto the ground. Shane quickly lifted his leg up high and stomped onto the boy's abdomen.

The last boy was the one with the broken arm. Shane jumped at him causing the boy to strangely faint, "Really? Pussies..."

* * *

-Present Time-

"And I've been here eating this apple waiting on you two to arrive."

"What were these for?" Elle asked as she held up the headphones and shades.

"Oh, I had this theme for this whole thing set up, but uh, the explosion muted it out of the headphones."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, I'll send these boys back to their homes," Shane took out the same smoke bombs from earlier, but these were all different colors.

"Why are they different colors?"

"It's set to different locations. I don't like using gadgets, but these are extremely useful," Shane dropped them and walked off towards the car, "Hand me the keys Kelly. It's time for us to roll out. Also, I have a name for our little agent group."

"Really?" Kelly asked as she tossed him the keys.

"Yeah, but uh, I'm not sure if I like it or not."

"What is it?"

"I'm calling us the Hellfire Division. Sound alright or?"

"I think it sounds cool," Elle stated, "Do we get specialized uniforms?"

"No, but we have a name to call our squadron."

"Hm, I see..."

* * *

-Somewhere in a dark room-

Gavin sat tied up to a chair in a barely lit room as he awoke scared, "Where am I?"

"You're somewhere you'll benefit more from than Wesker."

"Who's there? Come out so I can kick your ass!"

"Arrogant til the end," A silhouette of a man appeared in front of Gavin as it continued talking, "Well, Gavin, I'm here to simply compromise with the two of you."

"Compromise what?"

"First off, I've noticed that nobody has noticed that you've been gone. Your agency doesn't care about you. Simply because you've been a trainee for 3 years."

"They'll come for me watch!"

"Okay, suit yourself," The silhouette soon disappeared leaving Gavin alone knowing that they more than likely forgot about him.

"They'll find me... I know it..."


	5. SAHS Case Files #2: The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid arrives at Bear Mountain who instantly gains popularity from everyone at Shane's school. However, Kelly feels that his new kid who he seems to be regardless of his looks and personality.
> 
> Emma also reveals a secret to Kelly that could change how she thinks about her

"Hm...," It's been two weeks since Shane dealt with Brian and his friends. Now, Shane and his friends looked at a new kid who was surrounded by everyone. They crowded him as if he was some superstar.

"Everyone please, I'm no different than any of you. Oh dear," The new student saw a girl drop her books and knelt down to help her pick them up, "you seemed to have dropped these," He smiled brightly and them sending her into a full state of ecstasy.

The student smiled as he walked with the group. He saw Shane and his two friends before smiling at them as well, "Hello there. My name is Sky. I do hope we can be friends," He shook Shane's hand as he walked away by them. The group of students surrounding him followed leaving the three to cross their arms.

They then said in unison, "I don't like him..."

Later that day in the agency, Shane was on one of the computers typing away, "Hm..."

"Shane?" Emma walked up to him and bent down next to him, "What are you doing? I thought training was suppose to start 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah just give me a sec. I'm looking up this suspicious guy that arrived at my school today. The girls and I feel like he's fishy in some certain way. We just don't feel comfortable with him.

"Oh really? Who is he?"

"His name is Sky Charles," Emma stiffened up as he said he continued, "Damn, he even has two first names. You never trust someone with two first names, but what I can see, he is actually a well decorated individual. JROTC, marching band, choir, the list goes on. Now, why would someone like him come to a school like mine instead of one of the private schools in the area?"

"Maybe uh... he wanted to come here."

"But Bear Mountain? Why not Green Ridge? That's a much better school than ours."

"No clue..."

Shane sighed as he stood up and walked out the door past Emma but stopped to say, "I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me, but I trust you. I'll drop it for now, but you better fix your jumpy attitude right now. Come on. Let's start our training."

After training, Shane walked home with Elle and Kelly who were both fighting for a spot next to him on the sidewalk, "Girls, there are two sides of me. One can take the other," They didn't listen to him causing him to chuckle ever so lightly before jolting his head left. On the other side of the street, he caught a glimpse of some leaves rustling and an ominous wind cut through their group. As that sharp wind cut through, Shane's cheek started bleeding.

"Shane!" He wiped his cheek as he shook his head in anger. He went into his bag and took out a small module. The module soon turned into a sword. The same sword Annihilō, or Ani for short, gave him. He proceeded to cut in random areas around himself and the girls as a large gust of wind hit them.

"Come out asshole! Don't be afraid of three high school kids!"

"That's funny...," A voice spoke, but after it spoke, Shane pushed the other girls out the way and dove to safety himself as a Bo staff stabbed the ground beside him. The one behind it was Ani herself, "I always thought you were middle school kids. Hello Shane deary. How are you?"

"Ani, why do you have to attack us now? Like come on! I wanna get home and relax."

"Sorry, but duty calls. I'll have to attempt to kill you. Your friends there will just be a bonus. However, I see you learned how to conceal my sword well. Do you carry it everyday?"

"As a safety precaution."

"That's nice. I like you Shane. Too bad we're on opposing sides."

"Why won't you come to our side then?"

"Well, Mr. Bullock is paying me a lot. Unless you can find another way to pay, then be my guest. Otherwise, we'll have to fight," She twirled her bo staff towards Shane as she jammed slightly with it, "Like the staff? It's new."

"Uh, it's cold. Haven't used it much?"

"Nah."

"Why are you two talking so casually! Fight!" Kelly yelled.

"Ani, as much as I love talking to you, we have to fight. You did kill my father and all."

"Right, damn. Bullock just pays really well," Before they could actually fight, a bullet flew past the both of them sending both back, "Oh well, we can fight another time. I'll be sure to see you soon Shane!" Ani soon teleported away leaving the three dumbfounded as to who shot the bullet. Shane looked around and saw Sky who was holding a gun aimed at Ani as she teleported away.

"Sky?"

"Hey there you three. Are you three safe?"

"Y-Yeah...," Shane said as she put his sword away.

"Now," Sky walked up to them and took out a badge, "Secret Agent Shane, my name is Secret Agent Sky. I don't believe we had an official greeting."

"Wait, you're meaning to tell me that you're a secret agent too?"

"Yeah, I've been a secret agent for 3 years."

"3 years, but wait, you're a high schooler."

"Nah, I'm portraying a high school, but I'm not a high schooler. I'm really 24."

"Okay, so wait, you have kids around our age flocking over to you and you're openly flirting with you. Shouldn't that set off some type of red flag in your mind?"

"You could say that, but listen, I was sent here to help you in taking out Bullock."

"Okay, but if you're an agent, why couldn't find you anywhere in our agent database?"

"I'm not from the same agency as you. See," Sky pointed at a crest on his badge, "I'm from the Eastern U.S branch of the Bureau of Federal Defense. I was sent here because of what happened downtown. That national bank event sent the U.S into turmoil and it still kind of is. However, I see this town barely reacting to it."

"Well, we wiped it from their memories. We do that a lot."

"That seems unorthodox, but reasonable. I guess it makes sense. Well, I'll be assisting you and Supervisory Special Agent Wesker Walker in stopping whatever Bullock's plan is."

"Okay well," Shane walked away past his friends as he said, "I don't need any help. I'm fine with working alone."

"And what of your friends?"

Shane looked back and sighed, "I'm only training them. After their training is done, I'll go back to being a solo agent."

"Shane!" Kelly wanted to catch up with him, but Sky stopped her.

"Leave him be. He's a loose cannon. He has so many infractions on record that he's lucky to even still be an agent. If I'm honest with the two of you, he doesn't deserve to be a certified trainer."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly...," Elle looked at Kelly in shock as she walked to her, "Don't blow this out of proportion."

"Why are you so nonchalant about what he said?! You're his best friend!"

"Because, our lesson today was to always keep cool. Don't lose your cool. Especially on someone like him."

"Okay, sorry..."

"It's alright. Let's go," Elle pulled Kelly away who didn't like the vibe Sky gave off.

Throughout the week, Sky would he seen helping them at training, and leaving Shane out of everything. Shane just watched from a distance as Sky literally took the reigns from him, "Shane, can I see you in my office right quick," Supervisor Walker asked.

"Yeah I guess...," Kelly watched Shane follow Walker into his office, much to her dismay.

"Kelly, pay attention. This is crucial information here," Sky ordered, "You'll need it."

"Wait, what do you mean I'll need it?" Kelly asked with frustration, "Are you saying that I'm not good enough right now."

"It does if you put it that way."

"Screw you Sky. The only person I'll listen to is Shane."

"Kelly," Elle tried to say something, but was instantly shot down.

"And you, you're Shane's best friend. How could you agree to how he's treated? If anything, you should help me in defending him!"

"Well, I think listening is gonna change," Sky started, "Look at your friend," Shane walked to them with Supervisor Walker behind him.

"Shane?"

"I'm afraid that I will no longer be training the three of you."

"Huh?!" The three girls responded.

"With how well Sky has been training the three of you, I have no need to assist any of you. Starting tomorrow, he will be your trainer. I will go back to investigating Bullock alone."

"But Shane...," Kelly started, "I want you to train me."

"I'm sorry, this the final decision. I hope to see the three of you become excellent agents in the future," Shane nodded to all of then before leaving. Kelly chased after him with Elle following behind. Emma glared at Sky who only smirked devilishly.

Kelly caught up with Shane who was leaving the agency, "Shane..."

"Girls, I'm not leaving the agency. I'm just resigning as your trainer. No harm done."

"There is harm. I want you to be our trainer. I don't want anyone else..."

"There's nothing I can do. Wesker gets the last say. Whatever he says goes. Sorry," Kelly grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"I'll get you back as our trainer. There's something off about him, and I'm gonna uncover it."

"Kelly, don't go too far...," Elle stated, "Don't do anything to jeopardize your spot here in SAHS."

"Oh hush up, you should be one of the few people I can count on for this, but I see that I'm wrong."

"Kelly..."

Later that day, Kelly used whatever training she received and spied in Sky. She followed him everywhere he went. She followed for hours with nothing to follow up on, "Come on you pretty boy. Show me what you're hiding..."

"Yes?" Sky was now in front of his house talking on the phone to someone.

"Oh, who are you talking to?" Kelly got closer and took out one of the gadgets she has, "So, I do this and," She put an earpiece in her ear and looked at him.

"Mr. Bullock, things are going according to plan. Shane is working alone again and I have my chance to brainwash his friends."

"Mr. Bullock?"

"Good job Sky. I expect nothing more out of you "

"However, there is one who refuses to give in."

"Oh, who is that?"

"Kelly Johnson. I do believe you know her mother?"

"Ah yes, Ada Johnson. I'm the one that caused her to retire. What's wrong with her daughter?"

"I guess she loves Shane too much to let him go."

"You'll need to break that will of her. I know what she's capable of."

"I'll break it alright. In fact, I'll do it right... now!" Sky hung up and shot a rocket in the direction Kelly was in.

Kelly was able to dodge it in the nick of time as she took out her gun and pointed it at Sky before taking fire. She fire a whole clip, but Sky easily dodged around them all.

"Really? Geez, no wonder your awareness is lower than Elle. You really are stupid."

"Shut up! You're working for Mr. Bullock!"

"Well, I knew you were onto something. It's confusing when your awareness is so low and yet, you're intuition is nearly on point."

"Now just wait, I need load my gun back...," Before Kelly could put another clip in her gun, Sky shot it out of her hand followed by her gun, "Hey! Not fair!"

"You seem to forget that I'm a bad guy. Plus, why would I wait for you to load your gun?"

"Shut it! Shane has been training me in hand to hand combat so you better hope that you're ready to fight back and," Before she could say anymore, multiple bullets came flying towards her, "Oh no!" Kelly ran ahead of the bullets and saw that he was about to catch up with her so she jumped over his fence which cause him to stop.

She poked her head out and yelled at Sky, "At least give me a fair chance. You're standing over there with your wrist machine guns while I'm here with nothing. What? Are you afraid of a girl?"

"No, especially not...," Sky stopped and jammed his elbow behind him causing a loud groan to be heard, " a stupid girl that goes and uses their clone device incorrectly. I told you how to use it," The Kelly behind the fence disappeared as she appeared behind him slumped over, "I don't usually hit girls unless it's for self-defense. I can make an exception for you."

"You...," Before Kelly could say anything else, a bo staff was jammed in between them as Sky jumped away leaving Kelly on the ground. The one behind the bo staff was Ani, "A-Ani?"

"Call this a favor for your friend Shane."

"Ani, what about the money Bullock paid you?"

"I haven't forgotten, but you're stealing my kills. My targets are Shane and his friends. However, you have no place here. You were only sent here to observe."

"Bullock was going to give me a bonus for doing extra. Just an added detail."

"That bastard. Fine, but one more thing," Ani dropped a bomb onto the ground which sent out a puff of smoke surrounding the three of them.

"Ani!" Sky yelled, " **Ani**!"

In midair, Ani was carrying Kelly who still felt the effect of the elbow. She was able to ask, "Ani... why?"

"Because...," They soon landed on the roof of a building as Ani's armor soon dissipated into nothing to reveal, "I'm Emma..."

"What?! Wait, you're Ani?"

"Yeah..."

"That means you're..."

"Yes, I'm the one that killed Shane's father."

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry for not explaining earlier..."

"But wait, you were there when we first saw Ani at the bank, right?"

"Don't forget that I'm a secret agent. I use some of the gadgets here when I'm in my Ani persona."

"Does Shane know?"

"No, but it's why I want you to keep it on the down low. There's actually something else I need to tell yu that Elle shouldn't know..."

"And that is?"

"Shane and I are sort of... dating?"

"D-D-D...."

"Oh man, oops. Kelly! Kelly!" Emma shook Kelly to bring her back to reality, "Kelly, I know you and Elle have crushes on him, but we worked so well together for the last three months that I just couldn't leave him be. I'm sorry..."

"But... he's the only one I love..."

"I know, but hey, look on the bright side, if things don't work out in the future, you still may have a chance. You're really motivated to get Shane back as your trainer."

"Of course, he's done a lot for me. This is also something he's doing, but I wanna prove to him that I can be more than just a pretty girl. I have something to prove not only to him, but my mother as well. Actually, you know my mother, but does she know you're Ani?"

"No, but I wanna keep that way too. Look, Sky is gonna come back and he'll come back to finish the job. When tomorrow rolls around, don't bring up what happened tonight to anyone, okay?"

"But Emma, what if they eventually find out?"

"We'll deal with it when the situation presents itself. For now, it's time to head home. You still have school tomorrow."

"Okay...," Kelly walked with Emma, but also said, "So you gave the sword to Shane because... you're his girlfriend?"

"What? He gave me this sweet ol' necklace here," Emma held up a necklace complete endowed by love, "How could I not give him something?"

"Ugh, I hope I'm not as lovey-dovey as you when I get to chance to be with him."

"Oh whatever..."


	6. SAHS Case Files #3: A new lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is sent on a scouting mission across the seas in Albania. He must investigate a cargo shipment to Bullock that might be connected with the robot that Shane killed just 2 weeks before. However, after eavesdropping on Bullock about his mother still being alive. This sent Shane into a craze, breaking his cover and endangering himself causing the girls to spring into action to save their friend.

"Shane, I have a mission for you to do," Walker walked in and interrupted their training session.

"What is it?"

"We have a new lead on that robot you brought in 2 weeks ago. Some of its contents have been traced back to a warehouse in Albania. Search it out. Alone."

"Can do Supervisor."

"Wait alone? What about us?" Elle asked.

"You three, with me. Shane, get going," Shane nodded as he ran off to get his equipment. The other three started following Walker as he led them to the classroom they took their test at.

"Why are we in here?"

"The three of you will be observing Shane while he's on this mission. His way might be a little unorthodox, but he still gets the job done. Just sit back and watch. Shane, you ready?" Supervisor Walker spoke into an earpiece as he got a response from Shane.

"Ready," In front of them, portrayed through a hologram, it showed Shane in some sort of pod, "Just debrief me while I get there."

"Alright, this warehouse is heavily guarded and has a lot of security. Your best bet is to sneak your way around, but if push comes to shove, then you know what to do."

"Yeah, what am I here for again?"

"Inside that robot showed us some of the parts that we could use to create our own. In that warehouse, there's manufactured parts for robots like these. Plus, there might be some more information in the main office. It's not your primary objective, but do try and find some more information."

"Alright, what am I looking for exactly?"

"In the building, there should be some cargo containers labeled: Bullock's Inc. Peak inside and take a picture of whatever is in there. Our scientists should be able to replicate whatever is in there just from a picture."

"Why not bring back a pure sample?"

"The material might become unstable if it's traveling through the power ship. It's best to just take a picture of it. You're arriving on your position. Your job is to find the warehouse and infiltrate it to discover how they make these robots."

"Got it."

"And Shane, try not to look too suspicious."

"I'll do my best."

"Wait, so we'll be able to go to other countries? Sweet!"

"It won't be for a vacation. So don't treat it like one."

"Oh, live observation? Okay, uh, can the girls here me?"

"They can. I'll leave you to them for now. You'll be able to hear them in a bit," Supervisor Walker pressed a button on his wrist device before leaving the room.

"Now that he's gone, I can explain everything the simple way. Now just listen closely. I'm in Albania, so of course, I'll need a translator. Well, thanks to this device my sister made, I can just grab someone and they'll instantly learn any language I want them to know or vice versa."

"How would they get you to learn a language they want you to know?"

"Well, it allows me to pick in whatever language that person speaks. It allows me to blend in better and understand the locals."

"Whoa..."

"Alright, I'm about to deploy," Shane pressed a button on his wrist device causing a door below him to open, "Time to fly!" He pressed it again as he was dropped from the door. He was being shot to the shoreline at lightning speeds. He landed just before he hit land to cushion the landing.

"Shane?"

"Yeah I'm here. Just gotta open the pod," The pod doors opened for sun to hit him in his eye, "Damn it dude. Stupid sun..."

"That sun is so bright. I expected it to be raining."

"Whatever, I gotta get going," Shane stepped out the pod and stretched it. He looked at his wrist and nodded, "Some coordinates would've been nice old man. Now I have to find the place the hard way. Girls, you're gonna be in for a ride."

"Just do your job Shane," Emma stated, "We're only here to observe."

Kelly pulled Emma back and whispered, "Hey, aren't you worried about him out there. You know, being his girlfriend and all?"

"Kinda, but I know he's smart and well fit for this. He'll breeze through this with ease."

"I hope you're right because I'm worried about him too."

"I like that you still like him even though I'm his girlfriend. I can respect that a lot."

"Thanks. Remember, if the two of you don't work out, I'll swoop on in and snatch him up."

"What about her?" Emma pointed at Elle who was eagerly watching Shane's POV, "She's your other competition."

"I have her easily beaten. What does she have to offer him?"

"Apart from being his best friend? She _has_ known him longer than you, so she knows what he likes."

"True, but..."

"Maybe being someone who's had a lot of boyfriends won't be best for him. Get to know him first sweetie, and maybe when things go south between the two of us, you can woo him easily."

"Why are you trying to help me so much."

"Well, if he ever finds out I'm Ani... Well, lets just say things won't be the same between us."

"I here ya'..."

Shane found a civilian who wore the uniform of a shipping employee. He pretended to bump into him and began the process, "Hm, you know English surprisingly. Albanian, French, and German. Albanian is all I need. Thanks anyway whoever you are," Shane aplogized to the man before watching walk off into the crowded street.

Shane continued watching him and his surrounding before disappearing into an alley way.

"Is that all it takes for him to learn their language?"

Meanwhile Shane followed one of the workers to the warehouse while snagging pictures of the general area. He followed him until he saw the warehouse, "I'll need to sneak in somehow. They said the place was heavily guarded. Could be his private army again. Hm," He looked at the guard as he began to smoke before walking in," Bingo..."

Shane jumped down and hid behind a truck that drove by the worker. In the split second that the truck drove by, Shane was now wearing the worker's attire, "I'll bring this back in a little bit." He then looked at him and crouched next to him, "Before we do anything else, let's see any extra information you may have. Just in case a friend or two come up and asks some questions."

"What's he doing now?" Kelly asked curiously, "And how did he change so fast?"

"No one knows how he changed so fast. He tried teaching us remember?"

"Yeah..."

"And none of us could figure it out? Hell, not even his POV could figure it out," Everyone just shook their head in confusion trying to wrap their heads around how he changes so quickly.

"Thanks for the information," Shane said as he dumped the body into a dumpster and walked into the warehouse. Once he walked in, he was amazed at what he saw, "This place has so much more on the inside. The outside looks like a dump, but the inside is so... amazing..."

"Yo Charlie! We need help in the loading docks. We have a new shipment coming in! Help us out will ya'!"

"Uh, I-I'm on it!"

"Hurry it along. I know it's your first week, but get a move on!"

"Alright," Shane jogged off until he saw a forklift carrying boxes drive near him. He crouched and followed it before hopping on. He saw the ship that carried the cargo containers and smirked, "Bingo..."

"Shane, that's not what you should be looking for," Emma stated, "I don't think those are the same cargo containers."

"They are. Look at the logo on the side," Shane peered over to the side of the cargo container and they did indeed see that it was owned by Bullock Industries.

"But how are you sure it's the same thing?"

"I mean, it doesn't hurt to try."

"This is why your grade for discipline is a D."

"And? I still get the job done."

"Well, go on Shane. Show us what you got."

"Watch and learn ladies. This is hoe and top rated agent gets the job done," Shane hopped off and saw a cargo container get picked up by one of the cranes and he jumped on it.

"What's he doing? That's not safe...," Elle stated.

"I know it is, but I never liked playing it safe," Shane looked down and dropped onto another container being lifted up. He saw another large building connected to the warehouse and saw 3 men standing outside of it.

"What do you see Shane?" Emma wondered.

"Something fun...," Shane flipped off container and ran across the others before sliding off of them down to the side of the docks.

"What was the point of getting on the ship Shane?"

"Listen," Shane pressed a button on his wrist and audio began to play.

"Mr. Bullock, we know that you're rivals' son is coming for you. After Ani's betrayal, we have no choice but to cut our ties"

"Please Mr. King, I'm sure our new shipment of cyborg replacement parts will send some happiness to you."

"I sure hope so. I see you have plenty to give away."

"Everything on this ship is yours."

"Oh, you sound pretty desperate. Are you that afraid of Adam Powers' son?"

"It's not that. His mother is still alive. The last thing I want him to know is that crucial piece of info. If he finds out that his mother is with us... it'll be a great danger to our alliance."

Time felt like it froze in the room they were in. Evidence from the man himself. Shane's mother was still alive. They were all afraid to speak. It was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. Shane then stood up and took out his gun...

"Shane no!"

"That stupid kid. Emma!" Walker yelled behind him.

"Yes sir?!" Emma saluted.

"Take Elle and Kelly to save him. Bring him back here. I know we got enough information through that conversation. You girls will be sent there the same way he was sent through the pods."

"But sir, they've never trained for the pods before..."

"Just go. That boy is gonna die if he doesn't get any help. You're going loud on this, so arm them like you would if you were moving out with the S.W.A.T unit. Go!"

Emma ran with the other two girls following her, "Emma, if we're suppose to be secret agents then why are doing something this elaborate?"

"We might be secret agents, but we're also all-purpose agents. Well, trainee agents are all-purpose agents."

"Really? So they'll throw trainees like us in? Are we that expendable?"

"Sadly, yes. I don't like it much either, but Shane went through this same treatment when he trained. In fact, he was put on more dangerous missions because of that all-purpose status. It's kind of why he wasn't afraid to let it go that way. Shane is crazy, but you know, maybe that's why we all like him."

"Huh?!" Elle exclaimed, "Wait, I don't have a crush on him or anything..."

"Whatever, load up here," Emma pressed a button on her wrist device that brought up a wall of equipment that supported ballistic vests, weapons, and other types of, "Take a vest and a rifle. Whether you carry a handgun or not is completely up to you."

"Gross...," Kelly started, "Aren't these in a different color? I don't know if I go well with black."

"Just do it pretty girl," Emma shoved a vest into Kelly's hand before whispering into her ear, "My boyfriend is in danger."

"Right..."

"Uh? Is there something I'm missing here."

"Oh, just telling her that these vests are all custom made to fit your bodies," Emma gave Kelly a sly wink and continued, "Remember when Shane measured the 2 of you a week ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he was measuring you for these vests and stuff. Normally we would throw assault gear onto you, but since we're in a rush, you'll just have to stick to the belts and vests. Now hurry up. Shane probably won't last with the equipment he has."

"Alright..."

They quickly threw their equipment on and sprinted to the loading docks, "Alright girls, we'll be getting there the same way Shane did through that pod. It'll get us there fast, but we'll have to wait on an evac chopper from a branch there in Europe. Hopefully nothing goes south while we're there. Did all you pack a lot of ammo you two?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Ready you two?"

"One question, this pod... uh will it hurt?"

"It's a little cramp, but you'll get used to it. As for the landing, something like that might be hard to get used to."

"Huh?"

"No time to explain. Let's save him," Emma ran over to the ship and hopped into one of the pods, "Girls, just press this button here and it'll lock the pod for you. Just press it again once we land to open it again. Now hurry!" They both nodded while hopping into the pods, "Are you girls set?"

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"Good, now you know the plan. Save Shane and wait for your evac. We're going loud. Eliminate everyone that is hostile. Shane might be good at taking people out, but I know how he is."

"Alright," They responded once again.

"Launch sequence: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The girls felt their pod shake as the ship took off at supersonic speeds.

"Girls," Emma appeared as hologram in front of them and spoke, "Shane is being pinned down in the warehouse. However, I can't get the exact location. We might drop behind him or right in the middle of the line of fire. Watch yourselves girls. I don't know what we might be dealing with. Our main priority is to save Shane and get the hell out of there."

"What if Shane doesn't cooperate with us?"

"We're going to force him to cooperate."

A few moments later, Emma looked at her left and saw that they were closing in on his location, "I think we're nearly there."

"Already? We left only a few minutes ago..."

"Normally we wouldn't be here this fast, but since this is an urgent rescue mission, we have no choice but to kick it into high gear. We'll just be dropped in straight down. You girls ready?"

"Ready!" Below them, two massive baydoors opened before they were dropped down onto the shipping yard of the warehouse. Everyone paused as the casings opened with steam protruding out of them. Black silhouettes could be made out of the steam. With the men distracted, Shane took this moment to kill the closest enemies near him.

Shane didn't even give the girls a moment to make a real entrance. They all stood out and stared at Shane who stabbed one guy and fired three bullets into another, "Shane!" They all yelled.

"What?"

"You didn't give us a chance to make our grand entrance. Now it's ruined by...," A bullet flew by their heads during Kelly's ran sending them to cover.

"Why did you bring them with you Emma? Damn it, I was handling this just fine."

"Really now?" Emma slowly peaked out only for a bullet to collide with the concrete walkway they were taking cover from, "Yeah, it looks like you're handling yourself just fine," Emma checked her weapon again and sighed, "Look, this will be good for them. Think about what happened the other week. They definitely weren't prepared then. We need to break them in."

"Break them in? What are they? Pets?"

"Might as well be..."

"We're right here!" Both Elle and Kelly respond. However, they only looked at them with blank expressions.

"Anyway, Bullock is in there and I'm going to get more information out of him whether the supervisor likes it or not. My mother is alive and I'm going to find out where she is," Shane hopped out of cover and fired at Bullock's men while running inside the warehouse.

"No Shane!" Emma was too late to call on him as he was already inside the warehouse, "Damn it. Girls, let's get going!" With the girls following closely after Shane, Bullock could only watch from a building that wasn't even the warehouse. Beside him, Sky stood sporting a black battlesuit complete with gear.

"It's a good thing this clone device you stole works extremely well Sky."

"At least someone knows how to use it unlike a certain eggheaded girl I knew."

"Don't worry. Once Shane arrives in the main office there, there won't be anything else to stop me. Not that century old relic Wesker or that old hag Ada. Let's go Sky. As much as I would love to see the carnage both Shane and my plan will cause, I'm afraid we have business elsewhere to tend to."

"Yes sir," Bullock walked off with Sky following behind him.

Meanwhile, Shane had already pushed through half of the warehouse. The girls walked past his path of carnage. Some of Bullock's soldiers still sat or laid alive in agony. Some begged them to put them out of their misery. They knew Shane wanted to figure out where his thought to be deceased mother was, but for him to do something this insane was beyond them.

"Shane would do this much just to get to this Bullock guy?" Kelly questioned, "I don't like this side of him girls..."

"We need to understand that Bullock was the one responsible for the death and disappearance of his parents. Now that's he knows that his mother is still alive... well, killing Bullock will give him closure," Emma stated.

"But what if he turns that on us for getting in his way? The thought worries me," Elle added, "I doubt the three of us could stop him no matter how hard we try."

"That's true. In our branch in SAHS, he's the highest rated fighter. He out ranks even the supervisor. Pair that with his intelligence and you're in for a world of hurt with him."

"You know, I always thought it was weird that the agency is called Secret Agent High School and yet here you are. How do the ties of this agency connect someone who is a trainee while in college."

"As much as I would love to explain that, we have to get to Shane. I promise I'll explain after we get Shane and get out of here."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to it."

"Same here," Kelly added.

They soon caught up with Shane who had just finished pummeling the last of Bullock's soldiers. More carnage led up to him as he approached the door to the main office. Before he could open it, Emma grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

They stared at one another, not saying a single word, "What are they doing?" Kelly wondered.

"I have no clue..."

They continued staring at one another before Shane pushed Emma off, "I need to do this. You lot can stand back and watch," Shane let his hand grip the doorknob, but he froze.

"Shane?" They saw Shane look up at the top of the door frame and kicked the door open.

"Get down!" Shane tackled them all down as a clone of Bullock sat with bombs strapped to his chest. Shane turned and shot one of the bombs igniting a massive explosion, "A trap...," Shane saw a group of Bullock's men storm the hall and attack them, "That ciniving little...," Before he could finish, they fired at them only for Emma to manifest a massive shield from nothing.

"Get behind me! Shane, I need you to fire at them," Emma handed Shane her rifle and nodded, "Girls, use this and blow a hole in this wall here," Emma tossed them a breaching charge and helped Shane by firing back at the soldiers with a handgun.

"How do we use this?" Kelly wonder

"I don't know...," Elle answered while fumbling with the breaching charge.

"Girls, don't do anything hasty. One wrong move and that'll blow your hand clean off," Shane stated, "Just place it on the wall. Emma will detonate it."

Both Elle and Kelly stared at the breaching charge before Elle placed the charge on the wall, "It's set!"

"Alright, cover your ears or you're gonna be deaf!" Emma ordered. She took out the detonator causing them to cover themselves. Bullock's soldiers ran off in fear as she blew a hole on the hallway they ran down. This confused Elle and Kelly but Shane chuckled, "Really? You placed one there?"

"Yeah, I somewhat knew that we could get cornered on this hall. Now, let's leave," Emma pressed another button setting off the other breaching charge they placed. They all hopped out and glanced around for anymore soldiers only for them to realize that the entire dock was empty.

"Wait what?" Kelly questioned, "This whole place was filled with crates and ships. What happened here?" Before anyone could answer their question, multiple police cars and swat vans arrived all pointing their weapons at the group.

Everyone held their hands up and went on their knees while cuffs were being placed on their wrists. Walker watched on and sighed, "Shane, you still have very much to learn..."


	7. SAHS Case Files #4: Shane's true power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's mother, Ada, arrives to bail them out of their jail cell to inform them that she is now their advisor to watch over them and make sure Shane acts as their leader/trainer. They are also ordered to intercept another shipment in Albania from Bullock. However, this shipment is more than they bargained. So much that Walker is forced to do something drastic to Shane. Something he never wanted to do.

The entire group sat in a jail cell. Shane proceeded to do push ups to take his mind off the cell. Kelly yelled out the cell saying, "Let us out! There must be a misunderstanding with all this!"

"Don't bother," Emma stated, "They don't understand us. Only one of us can understand them and talk to them, but here he is doing push ups. Come on Shane," Emma proceeded to step on his back and add weight to him, "you need to tell them why we're here."

"Look, I'm sure the supervisor will bail us out soon enough. Besides, I know this place. This is Albanian Branch of the agency. We're probably being held until the supervisor gets here."

"That still doesn't hide the fact that this was all caused by you."

"That seems like stretch."

"No! If you had stuck to your original mission instead of put yourself ahead of it, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You don't understand! I've lost too much to let that man live while knowing he holds the information on the whereabouts of my mother! Once I have that man begging for his life, I'll finally receive my closure. Besides, he has a few allies I'd like to get my hands on one day. Especially Ani," Emma stiffened up as he mention her alter-ego Ani, "she killed my father and set this whole thing in motion. She might be a cool person, but once I get my hands on her. Well, her beautiful and seductive face will be nothing but mush," Shane pushed Emma's foot off his back and glared at everyone.

"If you don't agree with my ways of handling Bullock, you very much welcome to back off. Remember, I'm only training all of you. In the end, you'll be on your own. It's better if you get ready to go solo," Shane rest his head on the wall as he slid down it.

"Shane...," Elle softly said, "we... don't like seeing you like this."

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself..."

"I've learned a lot in these last several months here in the agency. I learned of my parents, I learned of the man that took my parents away... and here I am taking all my frustrations out on my friends. My only friends. Ha, I feel like a total tool..."

Before anyone could console him, the cell doors opened to reveal Kelly's mom who was alone, "Mom?" Kelly wondered, "The supervisor sent you...," Her mom walked right past her and straight to Shane. She lifted him up and delivered one fierce punch to his gut which didn't seem to faze him at all, "Mom!"

"Ada?" Emma softly asked, "What are you...?"

"I told you to protect my daughter and here you are putting her in danger! I thought that old man taught you better!" Both of them stared at one another for a while. Or more so, Kelly's mom glared at Shane, "For now on, Wesker allowed me to come out of retirement so that I can be the advisor for your trainees. I'll have to make sure something like this doesn't happen. Now let's go," Kelly's mom let go of Shane and walked ahead of everyone, "we still have a job to do here in Albania."

The crew sat in the Briefing Room of the building room while they met the supervisor of the Albanian Branch, En Albrup, "Now, we know of Bullock's involvement here in Albania. However, we know that could've been prevented," En looked over at Shane who wasn't looking at anyone and staring at the ceiling, "Anyway, we still have word that he is still here in Albania. He still plans to deliver his shipment to his contract."

"Are we going to look into who his contract is?" Emma asked, "Maybe his contract can provide some information on what he's planning to do with this shipment."

"Unfortunately, his contract is unknown. For now, all you can do is intercept his shipments and either destroy its contents, or take it in as evidence."

"Alright, we'll split into groups. Emma will be with me. As for the both of you, watch over your friend. Figure out what's going through his head," Kelly's mother ordered in which both Elle and Kelly to nod.

Once the crew was back on the streets, they were ordered the Albanian Branch Supervisor to seek out Bullock and the whereabouts of his shipments. Elle and Kelly walked ahead of Shane who had his hands in his pockets, "Albania is very pretty. I didn't think it'd be this nice of a place."

"Kelly we're not here to sightsee. We're here on a mission."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Kelly whispered, "Look at him," Both of them turned around to Shane who looked lifeless, "he's not himself right now."

"He probably feels bad about blowing up on us and I guess putting us in danger. I don't like seeing him like this, that much is true. But we have a mission."

"Elle, forget about the mission. We need to let him know that we don't care if he did get us nearly killed. We're his friends and we need to let him feel welcome to us."

"But Kelly...," Elle took one more glance at Shane before sighing in defeat, "Fine. I'm sure your mom and Emma can intercept the shipment without a problem."

"Yes!" Kelly wrapped her arm around Shane's arm and smiled at him, "Come on Shane. It pains me to see you look like a sad puppy. By the end of our day here, you'll be a hyper puppy!"

"Kelly..."

"Come on! Besides, we can't do anything without you anyway. You speak their language," Kelly dragged Shane with Elle only shaking her head and smiling.

"Hey! Wait up you two!"

Kelly and Shane stopped in front of the Royale Villa of Durres, "You know Shane, I don't really know much about Albania. What about you?"

"I don't know much either. Our school doesn't really cover it. I do know something about the Byzantine Empire being here at one point and this thing here. It's the Royale Villa of Durres. I believe it was part of the Albanian monarchy at one point."

"That's true," Elle added as she caught up behind them, "Even if that era was very dysfunctional, this here was a pristine example of that era. It's pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, I wish I could live in that."

"Wasn't this place only home to the king at the time for about a year?"

"Yeah, it soon became a building for communist reception. It was actually ransacked during a civil unrest in 1997, but other than that, it's remained untouched. "

"You know a lot about Albania Elle," Kelly stated, "How do you know so much?"

"I'm just interested in other countries and their history. I've always wanted to see Albania for a few reasons."

"That's cool. I actually heard that there's two beaches here."

"Yes, there's the Durres Beach which is usually crowded, but there's another beach called Spille Beach. It's less crowded and more for relaxation rather than the fun stuff you could do at Durres Beach."

"Ooo, we should check it out."

"Kelly, we're not on vacation here.

"Oh come on, a day at the beach would be nice, right Shane? You know, surfing, tanning, volleyball... bikinis," Kelly said "bikini" very teasingly, "You know you'd like to see us in a bikini."

"I don't know. I don't even know if Elle owns a bikini."

"What?! How did you know... er, I mean, that's not true!"

"Wait, you really don't own one?" Shane asked, "Elle..."

"What?! It's not like I have a reason to buy one..."

"Elle, it's not like that."

"What do I have to show off. What is this washboard of a body gonna do?"

"Elle," Shane broke free from Kelly's grasps on his arm and shook Elle, "look, you're much too young to care about what you look like. In my opinion, you're fine just the way you look."

"S-Shane...," Elle inched closer to Shane who had a look of confusion on his face. Before Elle could get any closer, Kelly pulled them apart.

"Alright, let's keep going...," Kelly knew Shane was dating Emma and she made it her job to prevent either of them from making moves on Shane.

Meanwhile, Emma and Kelly's mother, Ada, watched over a truck that said Bullock Industries on the side. Both Emma and Ada had assault suits along with small amounts of gear. Both had sword similar to the one that Ani uses, a.k.a Emma, "This is the shipment truck. All we have to do is take them out and check out that shipment."

"Should we radio in Shane and the girls?"

"No, I can't risk him putting them in danger. We'll finish it off here and head back home. I specifically put them with him so that they can change his stupid mindset. Right now, I'm sure they're going around town sightseeing."

"But..."

"No more talk, let's get this finished," Ada jumped down and attacked the first guard she saw.

"Damn it Ada," Emma soon followed after her.

Meanwhile, Shane and the girls continued their sightseeing adventure before stopping at a local cafe, "Whew, that was fun. Albania is awesome," Kelly stretched as she looked out the window, "We should live here."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Kelly. We still have our lives back home to get back to," Elle immediately shot down Kelly's Albania fantasy, "Still though. I had a great time. The real question is," Both Elle and Kelly looked over at Shane who was sipping a cup of coffee before sighing, "did you have a good time Shane?"

"Yeah," Shane leaned back and smiled at them, "I think I needed that. I need to remember that no matter what crosses path. Whether it's Sky, Ani, or Bullock, I need to remember the real reason I did all this. To be with the both of you. Well, with a little bit wanting to stay in the agency," Shane held his arms out and motioned them to go over to him, "Come on..."

They all had one large group hug. This touching moment however would only be cherished for a short moment as something shot through the cafe. They ducked down and covered their heads as it did. Whatever it was destroyed half of the building it crashed into and part of the cafe. They stood up and glanced around, "A është mirë të gjithë?" Shane questioned in Albanian in which everyone responded with a nod.

"Shane, what was that?" Elle questioned

"I don't know," They both looked towards the destroyed building across the street before running over to it. They were horrified to that it was Kelly's mother, Ada.

"Mom!" Kelly ran over to her mother and tried to talk to her, "Mom, what happened?! Who or what did this to you?!" To no avail, Ada was left unconscious, "Shane!" Kelly turned to Shane who saw the culprit.

"I think I found what did it...," It was a massive robot that towered easily over 3 stories and more than likely had the power that no human could match, "We have a situation," Behind them, multiple SWAT vans pulled up and started firing at the robot, but the robot seemed bulletproof, "Not even bullets can do anything. Unless," Andre looked over at Ada and sighed.

"Kelly, take your mother and go somewhere safe. Elle, you come with me. I have a plan to take this thing out...," Shane sprinted off somewhere with Elle following after him, "Damn it, where's Emma..."

Kelly then picked up her mother and moved her over somewhere she believed to be safe, "Don't worry mom. Shane will get us out of this," She peaked out of her hiding spot and watched in shock as the robot wrecked havoc in the city, "Was this in that shipment?"

Meanwhile, on top of the robot was Ani who was carrying Emma, "Run now peasants! Run or be trampled by my toy!"

"Why...?" Emma weakly questioned.

"Bullock did not appreciate you betraying him. He decided to create a faster and stronger you. I'll kill you and your friends."

"No..."

"Hmph..."

Shane and Elle sat over on the roof of a 3 story building. Shane looked at the robot who was slowly making its way down the street. Shane looked Elle's wrist device and took off his own.He proceeded to switch out Elle's device with his own, "Shane what are you...?"

"My wrist device has a built in grappling hook that can grip to any thing. The hook you have can't grab into thick metal like that. Look, at the right moment, you have to get it right on that chunk of metal's arm or shoulder. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try..."

"I'll help you out. On my signal," Shane held his fist up while the bot inched closer near their building. Shane tapped his foot as the robot was in the right spot for him, "Now!" Instantly, Elle shot off the grappling hook while Shane jumped off the railing and grabbed the thick wire of the hook.

"Shane!"

Shane rode the wire until it collided with the side of the robot's head. This knocked robot a little, but it maintained its balanced and continued, "Oh? Lookey here, your boyfriend is here to save you."

"Shane...?"

"Emma!" Shane climbed the robot towards her and the Ani clone.

"Let's see if he can handle this stronger Ani," She looked down at Emma and tossed her down, "You'll slow me down."

"Ah!" Emma fell from the robot and stuck her sword into the robot as she fell. However, as the sword tried to slow her down, it broke it in half sending her into a free fall. She had a look of shock before she was caught in midair by Kelly who had also shot her grappling hook, "Kelly...?"

"Well, you're his girlfriend. I can't win him over with you dying. Besides, I see we have a new Ani...," Kelly looked up at Shane who had met up with the clone Ani, "I hope Shane can beat her..."

"Ani..."

"Ah, my beloved Shane. How's your vacation here in Albania? It really seems like you were enjoying your time here with those two trainees. Would've made my job a lot less destructive if you were with Ada and Emma. But no matter, you're here and now I can I kill you!" Ani charged at him with her bo staff and Shane narrowly dodged her attack which caused him to lose his balance and nearly fall of the robot. Shane was able to grab onto one of the large, exposed wires on the robots arm, "Come on Shane!"

Ani lifted her foot as a blade shot out from the heel. She proceeded to make an attempt to step on Shane, but he was able to dodge with ease. However, the continuous dodging caused his grip to slip, _"Damn it, this girl needs to give me some sort of opening, but she's so fast. Faster than she ever was..."_

"What's wrong little boy? Can't fight back against someone that you've beaten before? Pathetic!" Ani kicked Shane in his chin dazing him and loosening his grip, "Come on! Let's go for a ride," One more good kick finally caused Shane to lose his grip. When he began freefalling, Ani hopped on his chest with her feet and rode him down the side of the robot. All the while Ani laughed manically.

"Shane...," Both Elle and Kelly watched on from their positions in fear.

"What's wrong?! Why aren't you fighting back!" The clone Ani grabbed Shane by his neck and landed on her feet. She held him up with ease and glared at him, "I expect a challenge out of SAHS's strongest fighter! Entertain me!" Ani proceed to throw Shane into a nearby building with a tremendous amount of force.

Shane felt bones in his body crack from the force. Shane fell lifeless as he glanced at Ani who walked ever so slowly to him, _"What am_ _I_ _thinking_ _?_ _I'm_ _not a superhuman._ _I'm_ _not someone who could take this kind of punishment. Hell, I used to be one to avoid conflict._

_"I know_ _I_ _was trained for this, but this Ani was_ _more_ _than I bargained for. I know I can beat her, but why_ _can't_ _I do anything?!"_

"I never wanted to do this, but I think he needs a little motivating," Supervisor Walker, who watched on from their location in the U.S, pressed a button on his desk. Beside him, was Carmen who could only guess at what he was about to do to Shane.

_"Wait...,"_ Shane soon felt his veins pulsate heavily. He felt every muscle fiber in his bone ache for one split second before he received some sort of second wind. He felt stronger... faster... better than anything that stood in his way.

"Oh? Finally gonna try and fight now are we?Well, try not to disappoint me Sha-," Before Clone Ani could finish her sentence, Shane dashed forward and delivered one quick, fierce strike into her abdomen. The attack was so fast, only a faint silhouette could be seen from where Shane last stood.

Clone Ani had the wind knocked out of and collapsed to the ground while supporting herself on one knee. Once she fell, Shane delivered a stiff blow to her face with his knee. This knocked her onto her back and Shane stood over her.

"Where did this..."

"I am Shane Powers... and I'm going to kill you right here and now," Shane then lifted his leg past his head and drove it into the ground where Ani was, but she was able to narrowly dodge it. She jumped back and took out an SMG to fire at Shane. However, Shane dodged each bullet at lightning speed. When she kept firing, Shane charged up and dash once more grabbing Ani by her throat.

"What are you...?"

"Your killer," Shane then drove his straight through Clone Ani chest and ripped out her human-like heart still beating in his hand. He dropped her lifeless onto the ground as the massive robot powered down once Ani died.

Everyone watched in shock at what just occurred. Carmen was the one that was shocked more than anyone. She proceeded to grab Walker's collar and lifted him up, "What did you do to my brother?"

"I disabled his pain inhibitor while also disabling his power handicap. With his pain inhibitor disabled, he can feel no pain. With his power handicap off, he'll be able to utilize his real power. The power he was never suppose to have...," Carmen let go of Walker who in turn, putting Shane back to normal.

This caused Shane to fall back onto the massive robot foot behind him and grab his abdomen. He looked down at the deceased Ani and shook his head, "One down..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the spies would show up? Well, the next chapter and most of the ones coming after this will have the teenage spies of WOOPH join Shane and his friends in their future endeavors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the next chapter will either be uploaded tonight or tomorrow. See ya' all until then.


	8. Special SAHS Files #1: Totally Secret Agent High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents of SAHS team up with the spies of WOOPH to combat Bullock and a new assailant. How well will these two teams that act differently perform with one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first chapter of the SAHS agents teaming up with the WOOPH spies. Yes, I do plan to have a pairing between Shane and one of the girls. Only one though. He already has a large enough harem and I don't want it any bigger now that Sam, Clover, and Alex are thrown into the fray now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it opens up the setting for this arc and those after it. Things get crazy in these next few chapters. Look forward to that!

About a 2 and a half weeks after the events that took place in Albania, things have calmed down a bit enough for the crew to make it to Spring Break. Shane, Elle, and Kelly walked down the halls trying to figure out what they were going to do over the break.

"So you two," Kelly started, "What's gonna happen when you guys go on break?"

"I'll be going to Florida to hang out on the beech and get some surfing done."

"Nice. Well, I'm gonna go to the Bahamas and work on my tan. This pale skin just won't cut it for the summer."

"You girls do know it's Spring Break and not Summer Break, right? We only have a week off."

"True, but it's what you do during that week that makes worth remembering. Besides, what are you gonna do Shane?"

Shane responded rather coldly, "Stay home."

"What?"

"Is it really that surprising? You know I'm not into the whole 'going to the beech and chilaxing' thing, right?"

"True, but it'll be fun. Besides, you deserve one after what happened in Albania."

"For once, Kelly's right. You need to go out and have fun. I mean, you have us right?"

"But I...," Shane paused and looked around before asking, "You girls feel a light...," As he spoke his last word, the three of them were sucked through one of the lockers in the hallway, "breeze!"

They were no sliding down a rather long slide of some sort before falling face first and on top of each other in the agency, "You were right Jerry, this is an effective way to get them here."

"Walker, mind telling me what that was about?" Shane asked while he helped himself and the girls up, "I don't appreciate being sucked through a locker without warning. Actually, I don't like being ducked through anything!"

"Sorry, but we had to test something out that our new ally gave us."

"New ally?" Shane looked over at the other old man beside him and sighed, "Wait, isn't this that old British dude that runs WOOHP?"

Walker held his hand up to the gentleman beside him and answered his question, "Yes, this is that old British dude that runs WOOHP."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, I have to back up my top agent here."

"Oh for goodness sake..."

"Anyway, I understand that your Spring Break starts tomorrow, but we have more pressing matters that concerns us and WOOHP."

"What?!" Kelly and Elle exclaim.

"Uh, alright. Gives me something to do I guess. What's the situation?"

"Jerry and I will fill you in. Let's head over to the Briefing Room."

"Alright," Shane walked on ahead while the girls lagged behind obviously saddened that they now had to give up their Spring Break to go on a mission for who knows how long. Once they arrived at the Briefing Room, they were also met with three other teenage girls that looked to be their age already waiting on them.

"There you are Jerry. What took so long?" One of the teens asked. This teen had short blonde hair and looked similar to Kelly.

"Sorry Clover, I was trying to teach Supervisor Walker here how to work one of our gadgets to retrieve your new partners for the week."

"New partners?" Every single one of them asked in unison. Shane looked over at the girls and ran off before coming back just as fast as he left. Everyone looked at him as he started by pointing at the blonde-haired teen, "You're Clover Ewing. You're one of the three teenage spies for WOOPH."

"How did he?"

"And you," Shane pointed at the tanned-short haired girl that sat beside Clover, "You're Alexandra Vasquez. You're the eccentric, tomboy of the group and are highly trained in Tae Kwan Do. I look forward to seeing you fight."

"O-Oh... hehe..."

"And lastly, we have Samantha Simpson. You're the brains of the group and if I would say so, you would be the de facto leader of this little trio. I think I see us getting along really well."

"Oh, why thank you...," Sam shyly blushed as she twirled her hair a little.

"Oh wait, uh, have you really brainwashed at least 10 times and possibly more? Damn girl, how gullible are you?"

"Hey!" Sam stood up and confronted Shane who fixed her eyes on her, "It's hard not trying to get brainwashed. I mean, we've all been brainwashed before, right?" Alex and Clover nodded in agreement with Shane chuckling and looking at his girls and sighing, "What?"

"Well, in the 2 and half months I've been training these two and the last 8 months I've been here at SAHS, nobody has been brainwashed before."

"What?!"

"It's all just about that mental awareness and seeing past childish plots. Look, we're not here to determine who's better at what. We're here because we have someone trying to destroy the world or something. I don't know. It just seems like the same problem on a different day," Shane walked past Sam and sat down at the table. Kelly and Elle both placed a hand on Sam who looked at them.

"Don't worry about Shane. He's like that. He has an... unorthodox way of doing stuff. Trust me, he's one of the best agents in this agency. You'll be surprised."

"Now everyone, as you are well aware, this situation involves both of our agencies to team up and combat the coming evil," Jerry started.

"Our sources tell us that in Malibu California, Bullock is working with an unknown assailant, but it seems they are also targeting WOOHP. Over this next week, the 7 of... where's Emma?"

"Hm?" Shane looked around and sighed, "One moment," Shane picked up one the chairs near and threw it at the corner of the room shocking everyone. However, it was caught in midair by Emma who was hiding in the corner using an invisibility cloak.

"So that's where the cloak went..."

"Sorry Supervisor. I was suppose to scare someone who came in here. I didn't expect so many people to be here."

"Charming Emma. Please take a seat."

"Yes sir," Emma took a seat close to Shane which caught the attention of the girls in the room.

"Do you see that girls?" Clover whispered, "She's so close to him? Is that appropriate?"

"Clover, don't say anything like that. We don't know them that well yet. Besides, I'm sure they're just close friends."

"Close friends wouldn't rub shoulder to shoulder."

"Girls, pay attention," Sam loudly whispered.

"Ahem!" Both Jerry and Walker sounded, "I hope we're not interrupting you three."

"Nope!" They respond in unison.

"Great, now first off, we'll be deploying the three of you in Malibu for the week. During that week, you are to find any information on what Bullock and his assailant could be planning."

"Wait, so you're saying...," Clover started.

"We're going...," Then Alex.

"To Malibu!" Sam, Elle, and Kelly finish off the sentence with smiles on their faces.

"Oh god...," Shane slumped down in his seat as he fell completely on the floor, "Can we go somewhere else. Like Russia, Alaska, or maybe even Albania again."

"Sadly, the NA Branch of SAHS is currently prohibited from setting foot in Albania for a year."

"Right," Shane added, "By the way Kelly, how's your mom doing after that? I haven't gone to visit her yet."

"I would say that she's doing quite fine," Behind them, Kelly's mom walked in with her arm in a sling. She confronted Shane and picked him up with one hand.

"Oh god not again!" But to his surprise, she didn't slap or slam Shane, she hugged him, "Wait huh?"

"Thank you for what you did in Albania."

"What did I do?"

"You took charge. Something that you should've done earlier the night before, but hey, better late than never."

"You're a confusing and frightening woman."

"It's what makes me Ada Johnson."

"Uh..."

"So what's this about going to Malibu?"

"We'll be sending them to Malibu to scope out Bullock and his new assailant."

"They'll need someone to chaperone them. I say get Carmen to do it. I'd do it myself, but I'm not quite healthy enough. Besides, I'm sure she would get extremely lonely without her brother."

"I don't think bringing her would be necessary," Even as Shane said this, Carmen appeared behind him carrying multiple luggage bags.

"Oh, it's necessary alright."

Sam whispered over to Elle and asked, "Is it always like this here?"

"If I'm honest with you, this is actually less chaotic than most days."

"How is that possible?"

"Here at SAHS, it's definitely possible. Anyway, I don't think we've all properly introduced ourselves. I'm Elle Anderson. I've trained under Shane for about 2 and a half months."

"Nice to meet you Elle, I'm sure you remember your trainer there saying that my two friends here are Clover and Alex."

"Hi girls."

"Hi there," Kelly added, "I'm Kelly Johnson. Both Elle and I have trained under Shane for 2 and half months. By the way, don't try gunning for him girls, he's mine."

"W-What?" Sam retorted.

"What do you mean 'what'? I saw how you blushed when Shane complemented you. Same goes for you Alex," Alex blinked her eyes twice rather quickly before Kelly continued, "Well listen here, Shane is mine sister and nobody is taking him away," Kelly might have said this, but in her head she was really saying, _"I wish he was mine but he's Emma's!"_

"We don't know him well enough to want to date him," Sam added, "Yeah, he might be handsome and athletic... and..."

"Don't worry. We'll try our best to keep Sam under control. She can be a real stick in the mud when it comes to romance. Meaning as she always falls too quickly for a guy," Clover jokingly added.

"Does that explain the brainwashing?"

"Yup."

"Hey!"

"Alright boy and girls. I think it's time to head off to Malibu. Shane, I believe you've earned your pilot license right?" Jerry asked.

"Don't ask him about that Jerry."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he sort of lost privilege to control a jet of any kind."

"Why?"

"Let's not get into it."

-A week ago-

"Alright Shane, just ease back on the...," Before Walker could say anymore, Shane took off in a jet and crashed it instantly.

"I think I did better than last time!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah, this time you exploded 2 seconds later than before."

-Present Day-

"We're just going to have to think of some other way."

"Why don't we just use the teleporter? It should be repaired by now right?"

"Teleporter?" The spies questioned.

"Yeah, we have a teleporter, but it's only a prototype. The last time we used it was about under 3 weeks ago. One of our scientists created it but it broke when we tried to use it for the first time. I'm sure it would work now, right Walker?"

"I'm not sure. They did say it was repaired the other day. Are you sure you would want to risk it?"

"What other choice do we have? The worst that could happen to us is being completely disintegrated," Everyone gasped as Shane walked off with his hands in his pockets, "Now let's get going. The faster we do this, the faster I can properly come back home."

Moments later, everyone stood on the teleportation pad, "I hope this works...," Walker and Jerry stood behind a team of scientists and the control panel for the teleportation device.

"Now girls, no gadgets from our company will be provided. You will be using the SAHS's gear."

"Uh, are they stylish?" Clover asked.

"They're neither stylish or gentlemen like. They're just standard looking gadgets."

"Actually, most of our gadgets can fit inside this little wrist device. However, all I ever really use is the grappling hook. Oh and my shoes have..."

"No more time. Your gadgets should be in in of those suitcases Carmen is carrying. Alright, we'll be teleporting you now. Please stand together on the pad as we proceed with the countdown," Walker interrupted, "5. 4. 3."

"Wait, what about starting at 10?" Sam questioned.

"That's not how it works here."

"2. 1," A bright flash destroyed their retinas as they felt their bodies contort into one another. There wasn't any pain, but it wasn't comfortable in the slightest. The flash disappeared, and everyone seemed together. Or so they hoped...


	9. Special SAHS Files #2: The Defacto Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Sam share a few moments with one another while trying to find their way out of their jungle and to civilizations. Shane begins to open up and act differently with Sam while showing her he's not all as tough as he acts sometimes.

Once Shane's vision was normal, he saw nobody else but Sam, "Huh? Samantha?" Shane groggily called out.

"Who's there?"

"That's right. I never properly introduced myself," Shane slowly walked up and tried his best not to look hostile, "Samantha. It's me Shane. I'm the one... you didn't get on the right foot with...," Sam turned around and looked at Shane and sighed.

"It's only you. Shane, yeah, your trainees told me that you acted that way."

"Ouch, I wish they didn't say that. A-Anyway, do you have any clue where we are?"

"Well, we're obviously in a jungle," Shane glanced around at the mighty jungle they were in. He was actually mesmerized by it, "I guess that teleporter wasn't ready for use."

"Yeah, that's on me. Sorry about that," Shane glance once more around and sighed, "We won't get anywhere just standing here. Give me a sec. I always have gadgets on hand," Shane clicked his shoes together and shot into the air.

"Wait! Shane!" Shane flew up above the massive trees and tried to get a view of the surrounding area. However, it was just trees upon trees, "What do you see up there Shane!"

"Trees!" Shane came back down and sighed before crossing his arms, "We have no choice but to just go and hope for the best," Shane looked around and then at his wrist device, "I doubt my communicator would work with these trees in the way. And most of the gadgets on here aren't useful here. Sam, we might have to just wing it."

"Oh no, I wonder where the others are..."

Meanwhile, everyone else was teleported to Malibu without a problem, "Is everyone here and in one piece?" Everyone looked around but the WOOPH girls and Carmen noticed that two people were missing, "Where's my brother?!"

"Where's Sam!"

Meanwhile, Shane and Sam traversed the jungle hoping to find some sort of civilization. Somewhere they contact their friends and bosses, "Come on Sam, we have no time to lose.Who knows what dangers lies in this jungle..."

"I know how to handle myself Shane. I don't need you to tell me how to look after myself."

"Is this because I completely roasted you earlier?"

"What?! That is not the reason!"

"Really? It definitely sounds that way."

"Hmph..."

"Look, let's bury our hatchet. I'm sure the girls did tell you that I can be very blunt with most topics. Hell, I wasn't too light on my friends either. That doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"Well I don't feel comfortable with someone who will probably get themselves killed whenever they're kidnapped."

"Unlike you, I've never been kidnapped. No joke. Not once have I been kidnapped or brainwashed. My awareness grade might be a B+, but that doesn't mean I get roped in so easily."

"Hey! I'll have you know that uh... I uh..."

"Is it because they usually get you through stuff you like? That's usually the reason behind most people getting kidnapped or brainwashed," Sam only stared at Shane's back as he stopped and turned to her, "Trust me, a lot of evildoers and other people will use not only that, but your own personal problems against you. I'm sure it's happened to you a few times, right?"

"W-Well..."

"Sam, I know you and your girls are skilled spies. I read your files in the 10 minutes I had them. You girls have a lot of accomplishments that put some of my own to shame. But if you let your personal and teenage problems get in the way of your mission, then it'll make future mission harder once other villains get a hold of that information."

"What about you? Don't you have something that someone can use against you?" Shane paused and leaned on a nearby tree, "Shane?"

"My parents. It happened around a month ago. Remember when my supervisor said that my crew aren't allowed in Albania?"

"Yeah? What happened there?"

"I'm sure the agency tried their best to hide the truth and make it seem like nothing happened there," Shane paused once more as he slid down and sat to continue the events in Albania, "I was on a solo mission to investigate and retrieve a shipping order in Albania from Bullock, one of the enemies we're fighting now. It was going well until I overheard a conversation between Bullock and the assailant at the time. He said that my mother was still alive."

"Huh?"

"When I was younger, my parents left my sister and I for something that was beyond my young mind's comprehension. Afterwards, my memories were altered to show that they had gone missing over seas. I only found out when I first joined SAHS that they were actually killed by some of Bullock's soldiers. That night in Albania, I heard him say that my mother was still alive. At that moment I..."

"Your brain told you to pursue him?"

"Yes. I wanted more information on her whereabouts. Little did I know, it was a trap. I didn't notice until my own friends were roped in. I put my friends in danger because of something I can't change."

"Well," Sam leaned next to him and sighed, "your mind seems like it goes to a dark place whenever your parents are mentioned. Have you ever decided to try and find anymore info on your parents."

"All I know is that they were also agents and were in a team with Kelly's mom as well. That's all I really know. I killed my father's killer, but my mom's killer is still unknown."

"You... killed someone?"

"I understand that WOOPH spies don't kill anyone. You arrest them, correct?"

"Yeah, well, as far as the girls and I know, nobody is killed. We could never think about killing anyone?"

"It's sort of the same with our agency. Except there's one rule to give us a reason to kill."

"What's that?"

"If someone is hostile to the point of killing us, we have the authority to kill them. It's happened to me plenty of times."

"How many?"

"Well, after yesterday, about 70+."

"Wow..."

"I try not to kill, but just about most of our enemies try to mortally hurt us and we have no choice but to put them down."

"H-How do you kill them?"

"Are you that interested in killing?"

"N-No!" Same stomped her foot and sat down vigorously, "I'm just curious about how you work because you're somewhat well-known in the spy/agent world. Well, the girls don't really know too much about you, but I've actually studied into your training stories and some of your accomplishments. I just didn't know that you had actually killed people."

"It's a cruel world out there and how I killed them is with," Shane quickly took out his handgun and held it tightly in his hand, "this. It's been with me since I graduated from being a trainee. It's custom made to fit any situation."

"How?"

"Well, it has 3 different modes. It's current mode is just a normal handgun. You see," Shane pulled the slide back and showed the regular 9mm round in it's chamber, "just a normal 9mm round in this mode. However, if I press this button right here below the release, it changes," He pulled the slide back again to show tranquilizer darts, "They're tranqs now. But there's one more mode that I've never used."

This last change shocked Sam as the barrel of the gun increased along with it's overall structure, "Whoa! What did it do?"

"It's increased in power and the ammo inside," He pulled the slide once more and the bullet was of a much higher caliber, "The ammo is not only an HE round, but it's also an anti-personal/anti-armor round. So no matter what I fire this at, it can inflict major damage on it. However, I've never had the chance to use it."

"That's actually pretty cool."

"Actually, you shouldn't expect yourselves to kill anyone. Your spies. Your direct job is to subdue someone through stealth. You don't necessarily have to kill anyone."

"I know. Besides, we're only teens."

"I'm a teen too."

"What?"

"Is that surprising? I'm sure I gave off a teenager vibe."

"Yeah no. You look like someone in college. Kelly and Elle yeah, but you, not so much."

"Thanks for making me feel old," Shane sighed and leaned back, "I'm a junior and so is Elle. Kelly is a senior while Emma just graduated from college."

"Are you close with Emma?"

"Kinda."

"Care to explain?"

"We're dating."

"Dating?!" Sam exclaimed and then held her head down.

"What? Is it because she's an adult and I'm still in high school and underaged?"

"What? No, I was just... surprised is all?" Sam shied away with a sad look on her face.

"Wait, are you...?"

"A-Anyway, let's keep going. Let's go find our friends and..."

"Sam! Trap!"

Sam looked down as the ground below her fell down opening a large hole underneath her, "Huh? Ah!"

"Damn it! Don't worry Sam! I'll get ya'!" Shane leaped into the hole after Sam and successfully caught her, "Gotcha'!"

"Shane...," Sam was partially mesmerized by Shane as he grabbed her, but part of her mind was still worried about what could be waiting for them at the bottom of the hole. She tried her best not to look down, but she lost the fight against her mind and saw multiple sharp spikes along with several skeletons at the bottom who were impaled by said spikes, "Shane!"

"I know! Hold on!" Shane pointed his wrist device towards the opening of the hole and shot his grappling hook. Once the grappling hook successfully grabbed hold of ground above, they jerked in the air and stopped completely. Both Shane and Sam sighed in relief as they were nearly inches away from the spikes, "Man, I do not want to be made into a human-kebab right now," Shane looked at his device and at his hand that was gripping Sam and chuckled, "Uh, my other hand is kind of occupied right now. You mind pressing that second button on my wrist device?"

"Uh," Sam placed her finger on the second button and asked, "This one?"

"That is the second button...," Shane answered sarcastically.

"Shut up," Sam pressed the button causing the them to shoot up by the hook. Both landed with ease on the surface.

"Well, I guess if traps are out here, we need to watch out for them," Shane looked around while Sam had a light, red blush on her face. Shane caught wind of this and questioned her, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Uh...," Sam pointed at Shane's hand that was still wrapped around Sam's waste.

"Oh, sorry about that," Shane moved his hand and adjusted his wrist device and breathed out heavily, "We have to be careful from here on out. Let's get going and watch out."

"O-Okay..."

Meanwhile, Carmen contacted Walker and Jerry to tell them the situation, "Supervisor Walker? Jerry?" Carmen asked.

They appeared on her wrist device and she was relieved to see them sort of, "What's wrong Carmen? Are you in Malibu?"

"Yeah, but two of use didn't make it during the teleport."

"Oh man, I was afraid of that," Walker softly stated, "Who are the ones that didn't make it?"

"Shane and Sam. They're not here with us and we can't get a location on where they are."

"Hm...," Walker thought it over and looked over at Jerry, "Do you have any idea on what we should do?"

"Nothing that won't be time consuming. Who knows where that teleporter brought them."

"I know Shane will try and get signal. There must be something jamming their comms. We'll just have to wait it out."

In the jungle, Shane and Sam continued their attempt to find someway out of the jungle, but they were coming up with nothing, "This just won't go so well if we don't find someway to contact our bosses."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how Clover and Alex are feeling knowing I'm out here."

"Same goes for Elle and Kelly. Hell, I know for sure my sister and Emma are worried sick about me. Especially my sister."

"Your sister is an agent too, right?"

"Yeah," Shane started, "she took the role of a reserve agent though after our parents disappeared. She isn't necessarily full time, but she does what she can to help my team specifically."

"Did she teach you anything?"

"From what I remember, yeah. When I was younger, she did teach me some basic self-defense techniques and some stealth tips, but that was about the most of it. Everything I learned pretty quickly through trial and error from Supervisor Walker."

"Really? Huh, Jerry says we have sort of spy gene in our DNA. Apparently, we were born to be spies."

"That makes no sense, but knowing what's happened these last few weeks, I wouldn't be surprised. Hm," Shane looked above him while a few rumbles of thunder filled their ears, "A storms coming. We gotta find shelter somewhere."

"Where?"

"One sec," Shane knocked on a few trees until he stopped on one, "Here we go. Step back," Shane pushed Sam back slightly and kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe.

"What are you...?" Before Sam could get another word out, Shane did a lightning fast kick that made a hole in the massive tree, "Shane!"

"What? The right tree can be made hollow enough to create shelter. Now it hasn't killed the tree off. Don't worry about that."

"But..."

"Unless you want to stay out there in the rain, then be my guest," Same looked up as droplets of rain fell on her face, "You're welcome inside anytime."

"Well, I don't want to get wet. Especially since I'm only in civilian clothing," Sam walked in and took a seat beside Shane.

"Don't you have your compowder on you?"

"How'd you know it was called that?"

"Trust me, I've heard of WOOPH before and specifically the three of you. Well, one of the three of you at this moment. I was actually quite skeptical when I first started reading about your girl's adventures and... redesigns of your equipment, but once I saw how much progress you girls made over the years, it impressed me. Take note that I've only been an agent for 8 and a half months. You girls have been agents for over 2 years. In most people's eyes, you have seniority over me."

"But aren't you the top agent in SAHS?"

"In my branch. In the Southwestern Branch of the SAHS, I'm the top agent that's still in service. There could be others in the different branches that are better than me and don't even get me started on those who are retired."

"But you broke records right?"

"Yeah, but come on. Anyone can break a record right?"

"Shane," Sam calmly started, "Why are you selling yourself short? Why won't you officially accept your accomplishments?"

Shane paused for moment and turned away, "Could believe that someone like me would be a top agent? I mean, look at me. I'm not nice to look at, I have a terrible personality, and yet, I'm able to do everything with ease. How is that possible? Someone who only has 4 friends, one of them being my sister if I may add, have a life like this? Someone must've felt pity on me for living such a mundane live that they decided to serve me this on a silver platter. I should be grateful I'm able to do this, but... do I really deserve it?" Shane leaned back and covered his eyes with his arm. Sam knew that he was crying underneath, "I know it's wrong to open myself up to someone I've only known for 2 hours, but... I don't know. My mind is so... so..."

"F-Fucked?"

"Yikes...," Shane quoted in shock, "I didn't think you would swear like that? Feel like a bad girl yet?"

"W-What? N-No. I just felt like finishing your sentence before you started to sound like a broken record."

"Fair enough, but uh..."

"No, no, enough. I don't think I can handle anymore sob stories for the day."

"Alright, but still, you aren't going to say anything?"

"Hmph," Sam jerked her head around before turning back to Shane with a warming smile, "I can tell you this. You can't sell yourself short. It wouldn't look good for your image. I'll keep this thing between us. Trust me, you weren't just given this life. You earned it and that alone should give you motivation to keep going as you are. I know your agency and friends count on you. Besides, aren't my friends and I your friends too?"

"Hehe, it's kind of hard to say that when I've only really been with you longer than Clover and Alex."

"Trust me, they'll probably be all over you because your hot. Oh and that reminds me, you are pleasant to look at. You have nice snow, white hair with crystal blue eyes. You're well-toned, but you're not outrageously bulky. You might be really blunt on the outside, but to be honest, when you're sincere, you're nice. You might want to work on your bluntness though."

"It's my thing."

"Yeah, but just tone it down a little, okay?"

"If you say so," They both sat quietly. It got rather awkward until a loud rumble of thunder startled them, "Man, this storm is pretty bad. I hope lightning doesn't strike this tree and we burn inside it," Sam shot a glare at Shane after he said this and he chuckled, "Right, sorry," Shane sighed rather deeply and stretched, "Well, we're gonna be here until this storm blows over. By the way, _do_ you have your compowder on you?"

"Yeah, I always carry it on me."

"Could you... put on your catsuit?"

"Huh? Why?"

Shane added a slight chuckle before saying, "I've seen you in those catsuits. You look, and sorry for being rude, hot in it."

"U-Uh...," Sam blushed heavily but frowned at him and turned around, "Shane, you have a girlfriend!"

"Right, right! Sorry. Makes me wonder how I'm still her boyfriend. I have 2 girls who have a crush on me who also openly flirts with me. Now here I am trying to passively flirt with you. Sometimes, I feel like a tool."

"There you again beating yourself up. Stop that. Look, you can see me in my catsuit once we get on a mission. I do find it flattering that you think I look nice in my catsuit."

"Uh... hehe," Shane, for the first time in forever, blushed. Sam caught this and smirked.

"Hm? Are you blushing?"

"Shut it. Besides, you were blushing earlier."

"I'm a girl. We blush when a boy we like call us cute or pretty!"

"Why? I know it's a little embarrassing, but just take the comment. Wait, did you say boy you..."

"No, no! Shut it!" Sam covered Shane's mouth and took a short breath before saying, "You really don't know how a girl acts. Hehe, well, no use dwindling on it," Sam scooted closer to Shane and asked, "So how old is Emma?"

"24."

"So she's out of college or?"

"Yeah. Once she graduated, she was recruited here. I trained her and we sort of hit off early on. I can say that I don't regret being her boyfriend. I just feel like I can't do much for her you know?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I follow you."

"I mean in a way of pleasuring her," Sam grew a partial look of disgust, "Now, now, I know I'm underaged and that's sort of the problem. I know a girl her age would want to do... that kind of stuff. However, I can't give it to her simply because I'm 17."

"17?"

"Yeah. What? Did you expect me to be younger or older? Actually, don't answer that. You kind of already did earlier."

"Ahem, back on way you said about pleasing in that kind of way, isn't you being with her good enough already?"

"I mean, I know we love each other but... can she really be okay with a 17 year old junior who is mentally unstable or someone who constantly has had girls hit on him since January?"

"Uh..."

"I just know that maybe one day, I can't hide a secret like this and expect myself to be loyal to her. Or even her to be loyal. Both of us have needs that we know neither of us can provide. What can I do?"

"If you're really worried about that then why not try and put your feelings on hold. I wouldn't say you should break up with her, or if you do, make it mutual. Ensure that both parties are mutual with the break up. Do you think you can try that?"

"Uh..."

"Trust me. I know..."

"No you don't. Trust me Sam, I've read your files and SAHS has a lot on file. Don't fool me."

"I-I..."

"Don't worry. It's fine if you're not the best flirt or have much relationship experience. Trust me, I don't have much either. Emma has been the only girl I've dated. In fact, I haven't even kissed her yet. Oh shit!" Shane jumped up and leaned on the tree, "I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I told Emma that I've kissed someone before! Ah!"

"Shane!" Sam attempted to calm Shane, but he was too anxious about what he told Emma, "Shane! Chill out!"

"Huh?"

"Have you really not kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah. Remember when I said I wasn't pleasant to look at? Well, I wasn't really pleasant to look at for a few years. I was bullied alot for how I looked and for being a little out of shape."

"You used to be out of shape?"

"Yeah, I was 6 foot 1, 230 pounds of fat. Now I'm 197 pounds and from what Kelly has told me, a hunk."

"Okay. Well she's not...," Sam quickly stopped herself before saying, "Well, I'm sure you can find someone to practice kissing on."

"What about you? Have you kissed someone?"

"Yeah..."

"Even a nerd has kissed someone."

"What did we say about your bluntness."

"I'll tell you right now that's gonna be hard to break. Anyway, how about I practice with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're the only girl here and you've kissed before. I can't really count on Elle. She hasn't dated anyone before and Kelly... I know she's dated the guy that made my life living hell, so I don't know if my brain could handle it. Plus, I don't know if Clover and Alex would want to kiss a guy they barely know regardless of how hot he is."

"B-But..."

"I know we just met, but we can make it quick. Just something to do until this rain stops."

"Oh man, are you forward..."

"It goes with my bluntness."

Sam wriggled a little and stomped her foot and met Shane's face, "Oh fine!" She didn't realize that she came extremely close to his face. Her face flushed bright red as she stared into his eyes, "U-Uh..."

"If you're nervous or embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with turning back. I won't let you do something you're not comfortable doing."

_"Oh man_ _he's_ _so sincere. If we had met on normal terms..._ _I_ _would so want to date him..."_

"Sam?"

"Alright, let's do it!"

"Really? Okay, just say so otherwise," Shane moved closer to Sam who was already blushing and frowning.

_"There's nothing wrong_ _with_ _kissing him, right? Yeah he has a girlfriend, but he wanted to do this._ _It's_ _not_ _like_ _I have_ _any choice..."_

"Alright then," Shane took a deep breath and inched closer to Sam while she did the same. Both puckered their lips and eventually kissing while the storm outside continued. There whereabouts however are still unknown...


	10. Special SAHS Files #3: An old, mutated rival...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Sam discover a base deep in the rainforest that ends up becoming more than they could handle.
> 
> Walker and Jerry are able to figure out where Shane and Sam could be. The girls quickly make their way to the rainforest they're at in order to rescue. The question is... will they be too late?

It took a whole day for the storm to pass causing Shane and Sam to spend the night in the tree together. Sam was the first to wake up to a... compromising situation. She was cuddling Shane. She had her arms wrapped around his torso and Shane held her in his arms as he slept, "O-Okay... I can get out of this situation. Just gotta...," She went to get something out, but remembered that she didn't have any gadgets on hand, "Right, no gadgets. Oh, what about...," Sam glanced over at Shane's wrist device and swallowed hard, "If I can figure out which of those buttons can be something to pull us apart then I can escape this... embarrassing situation."

Sam moved her hand over to his wrist device but she was taken aback by the amount of buttons on it, "Which one could be useful? There's so many!" Same spoke a little too loud as Shane shifted slightly before comfortably falling back asleep, "Whew. It would not be great for my mentality if he woke up to see us like this.

Little did she know, he was awake, _"Oh crap, we're in a really bad position right now. I've seen enough anime to know that I'll be at fault if I wake up. This is not good. I have to pretend to be asleep. If I wake up now, I'll be buried in this tree!"_

Meanwhile back home, both agents and spies of SAHS and WOOPH could barely sleep knowing that their friends were out there somewhere scared, lost... hungry. Is what Alex was stating, "Oh no! What if someone is using them for mind control!"

A scenario played in her head that went a little like this...

-Alex's Scenario-

"Alright nobody move!" Shane kicked down the door of a bank with Sam following behind him, "This is a bank robbery! Attica!"

-Back to Reality-

"Ah! There innocent I tell ya' ah...," Alex fainted and was caught by Clover.

"Okay that is, like, the least possible scenario they're in. Still, I'm worried."

"There must be something messing with their comms. I'm really worried because Shane has his wrist device, but uh...," Carmen started, but she paused at the end of the sentence.

"What?" Clover questioned, "What about Shane?"

"He's really old school. Like... extremely old school."

"And that means?"

"He doesn't like using gadgets?" Carmen softly stated.

"So you're saying they're somewhere else in the world where Sam doesn't have any of WOOPH's gadgets and Shane who doesn't even like using gadgets?" Clover answered.

"Y-Yes..."

"Now I'm starting to think thatbAlex's scenario is not so exaggerated."

"Look I trust my brother to do what he can to protect both Sam's and his own well-being. I trust him..."

Little did they know, they were in a compromised situation. Both wanting to separate themselves from one another without letting the other know, "Okay, the second button is the grappling hook. Then what are these?" Sam's finger moved to the 4th button and Shane eyes opened wide.

_"No! Not that one!_ _That's_ _the...!"_ Sam pressed the button that shot put a rope that wrapped around the both of them, _"constricting rope..."_

"Oh no. We're closer than ever. If only I had my gadgets..."

_"Screw this._ _I'm_ _just gonna open my eyes,"_ Shane slowly opened his eyes to finally see their proximity from one another. They both stared at one another with Sam blushing madly at him, "Hey Sam..."

"Hey Shane. How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine...," Shane looked down and he soon realized the position his arm is in is causing it to lose blood circulation rather quickly, "Sam, can you press the first button. That will fire the laser. Just fire it long enough so I break out the ropes for us. My arms are losing blood raher quickly."

"I knew I should've pressed that one," Sam went ahead and pressed it to allow the laser to fire.

"You know Sam, despite not showering at all since we've been out here, your hair still smells rather nice. And it's still so fluid."

"Uh, thanks? And you're surprisingly smooth."

"Thanks right back at you," Once the rope was loose enough, they both broke out and stood up, "Well, now that the storm is over, let's move on. The earlier we start, the faster we'll find some sort of civilization."

"Yeah. By the way, what we did yesterday won't be told to the others, correct?"

"What thing?"

"Precisely."

Both of them smiled before exiting the tree to continue their long, perilous journey.

3 more hours passed before they took another break to rest their feet, "3 hours and still nothing. I knew jungles were huge, but come on...," Sam spoke between gasps for breath while Shane saw something over the horizon.

"I see something."

"Can it wait. My feet are killing me right now."

"I'll carry you on my back," Without waiting for her to respond, Shane quickly picked Sam up and ran over to what he saw. The closer they got to the horizon, they saw a massive military base that had several guards around the perimeter, "Look at that. Maybe the radio jamming we're experiencing isn't due from the trees, but from this base. Maybe they don't want people who stumble upon it to call the authorities."

"Still, how can this have been hidden from the public? Actually, where are we specifically?"

"Somewhere there's a jungle. I'm sure we can find our location in there. Besides, I think this is a base that belongs to Bullock. Look at the side of the cargo containers here."

Sam squinted her eyes at the cargo containers and they all had Bullock Industries printed on them, "Bullock Industries?"

"This is something we definitely need to report into Walker and Jerry. This is actually an awesome discovery."

"Yeah. Hm," Sam took out her compowder and tried her best to get signal, but she got nothing, "nothing. I'm sure we can find a way to contact someone in their. Or if we can, let's find the radio jammer and destroy it."

"Yeah, but uh...," Shane stopped himself mid-sentence as he stared at her compowder, "would this be a good time to put your catsuit on?"

"Oh god. I'm starting to think you're little perverted."

"Sorry, I honestly believe you look nice with it on. Either way, I think this is the right time to put on our gear. Or whatever gear we can put on. I know you can instantly put on your catsuit from your compowder. Mine is under my clothing, so not only am I uncomfortable most of the time, I'm also find it hard to... allow nature to take its course."

"Ew, gross."

"It's true! Oh, whatever," Shane placed Sam down before he ran off behind a tree to quickly change out of his clothing in literally a split second. This actually shocked Sam as he stepped in and out instantly with his own catsuit fit with gear and everything.

"That was fast! Did you just rip everything off?"

"No, it's all folded in this pouch here," Shane opened a pouch that sat on his utility belt that held his clothes neatly folded, "It's not an easy thing to perfect. Sometimes I'm off by a few nanoseconds, but I tend to manage pretty well."

"The time it took you to do that isn't human. Are you on any drugs? No, I doubt there's a drug out there that can do that..."

"Stop worrying about how quick I change and change yourself. We have no time to lose."

"R-Right!" Sam opened her compowder and waited for her change into her catsuit. Shane slightly gawked over her body in the catsuit causing Sam to hide it from him, "Stop that..."

"Right, sorry. Let's get going," Shane and Sam quickly jumped onto the base and stopped once they saw truly how big the base was, "What in the world? This base is massive."

"Shane! Truck!" Shane looked to the side and held his hand out, "Come on. I got an idea."

"Oh," Sam reluctantly grabbed his hand stating, "somehow, I know this isn't gonna be the best idea..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure if it goes south, we can handle ourselves," Shane reassured, but Sam only sighed. Once Shane got a hold of her hand, he pulled her closer and hopped on the side of the truck.

"What's our plan here exactly?"

"We're gonna see where this truck takes us. I see it's going towards a drop off point. Just hang on and hope for the best."

"Do you always work like this?"

"Kinda. It doesn't hinder me. I'm sure my friends told you that I'm very unorthodox. It's what makes me very dangerous. I do the exact opposite of what should be done. My movements are so unpredictable that sometimes I don't even know what I'm gonna do next."

"That's... dangerous..."

"Yeah, but it makes missions a little exhilarating. Sometimes, you gotta have fun to make the best of these missions."

"I never... thought about that. Usually we just finish our missions. Do you purposely make missions harder to have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"Huh. And your boss hasn't said anything?"

"He kind of can't. I'm his top agent and I always complete my missions regardless of what happens during it. Well, apart from what happened in Albania."

"Right. Still, do you really plan anything out?"

"Partially. I mostly act impulsively. I'm a quick thinker, so if one thing goes wrong, my mind quickly adjusts and gets back on track to think of a different way to finish the mission."

"Can't impulsive plans backfire badly?"

"They can if you don't stick with them. If you start to second guess yourself, you'll screw it up. Once you have your mindset on one plan don't second guess it."

"Hm, your way of thinking is indeed unorthodox."

"It's how I got to where I am. Anyway, we'll drop in 3, 2, 1," Shane let go of the truck and the both of them landed on their feet in front of a hangar. They looked around for each other and sprinted inside the hangar. Shane looked up at the catwalks above them and grabbed Sam, "Sorry, but we have our next part of the plan," Shane shot his grappling hook and looked at Sam, "If you could," Sam sighed and pressed the button that carried them up with the hook.

"Shane, I would really appreciate if you would tell me when you're going to wrap your arm around me."

"Sorry, I'm trying to work fast. I think we both want to see our friends again rather than be in this humidity."

"I feel you. Let's get going I guess," They climbed over the railing and snuck their into the main part of the base.

Meanwhile, at SAHS, Walker tried his best to find a radio frequency that could pick up either Shane or Sam, "Do you have anything yet Walker?"

"Not yet. Something must be jamming their comms. Wait a minute," Walker soon found 2 red blips fading in out every few seconds on his radar, "I see two readings on my radar. Judging by how close they are, it could be Shane and Sam. They're showing up in... the Amazon Rainforest."

"I see, I'll make sure that we tell our agents."

They walked around in the house they're staying in for the week while waiting on Walker and Jerry to give them information on where Shane and Sam could be. Jerry appeared on the massive plasma TV in their living room, "Girls, I have some information on where Shane and Sam could be."

Everyone sprinted and waited for him to deliver, "What do you have Jerry?" Clover questioned.

"Supervisor Walker was able to find two readings on the radar that could be Shane and Sam. Apparently, they were teleported to the Amazon Jungle. However, their blips appear and disappear on the radar."

"Hm. It's our only information. How will we get there?"

"I have that covered," Jerry snapped his fingers causing the roof above them to open and reveal a Blackhawk Helicopter, "This helicopter has been modded to take you to and from the Amazon Jungle without needing to be refuel or cooldown. Carmen, I take it that you can pilot it, correct?"

"Yeah. Where is their exact location?"

"Supervisor Walker has already set the location on your wrist device Carmen. Please hurry. Who knows what danger they could be facing."

"We're on it. Let's go girls. It's time to go save our friends!" Carmen placed her hands in between everyone, "Let's do it!"

Meanwhile, Shane and Sam traversed the massive maze of a base just to find someway to contact their friends, "This base is getting on my nerves. Eventually, a guard is gonna find our trail of bodies," Shane stated.

"Uh, _our_ trail of bodies. If I remember correctly, you're the one that karate chopped the first guy we saw, tranq'd the next one, and body slammed one guy into another. Then you went in the bathroom only to end up knocking out another guy. I don't see how this includes me."

"Hey, that guy in the bathroom caught me off guard."

"He was asking on how you were doing."

"Yeah, well you took out 3 guys earlier too."

"No I did not!"

"Mhm! You roundhouse kicked two dudes and then went on to dropkick another into a utility closet. Come on, this wasn't all me."

"That guy that got dropkicked caught me off guard."

"He wasn't even a guard. He was a mechanic!"

"Well, well, well, An ominous called out.

"Who was that?" Sam questioned.

"Judging by the ominous vibe along with the three 'wells' means that this is the main villain that owns this place."

"Otherwise known as Bullock?"

"Nah, this might have Bullock Industries on it, but Bullock has a much more feminine voice."

"That is not true!" The voice responded in a whiney way.

"Oh, there it is," Both of them turned around to see Bullock accompanied by a large group of guards carrying assault rifles, "Wow, that's a lot of guards."

"Yeah and only two of us..."

"Eh, I've been in worse," Sam gave him a surprised look only causing him to shrug, "I thought I told you that my impulsive plans don't always go as planned. Which is why I always have a back up," Shane shot out several grenades from his wrist device and grabbed Sam's wrist, "Let's get going!"

"Stop!" Before Bullock could give his order, the grenades exploded with smoke, covering their sight, "Just run through it! Lead them to the observation dome!"

"Let's go Sam!" Shane and Sam continued until two massive turrets appeared out from the ceilings and fired at them, "Oh no!" Shane pressed one the buttons on his wrist device and punched in the direction of Sam. As he did this, a massive shield flew her way and she grabbed it, "Go!"

Sam sprinted ahead as Shane lagged behind and took out his handgun. He took aim at the turrets and analyzed them for one short second and shot at them both. One bullet for each successfully destroyed them. Shane turned around and also killed two guards that were in pursuit of them. Sam witnessed how easily he did so.

"Shane..."

"What?"

"How did you...? Why did you...?"

"No questions! Let's get going!" Shane sprinted ahead of Sam who peaked out to see even more guards chasing them. She followed Shane while the guards fired at them, "In here!" Shane ran into a massive opening and Sam followed.

A bright light blinded them for a short moment. As their eyes adjusted to the change in light, they saw that they were in a large dome of some sort. Shane looked around confused. However, Sam felt as if she has seen something like this before. Part of Shane felt that feeling too, "Shane, doesn't this seem familiar?"

"It's like some sort of.. observation dome for... experimented animals...," Both of their eyes widened as it clicked in their minds. They sprinted back to where they came, but the opening closed shut trapping them inside, "Damn it!" Shane punched at the metal door continuously.

Sam could only see on the other side of the observation dome that another opening appeared. However, it was sealed by a metal door and a gated one. She walked slightly closer with her heart racing in fear, "Shane...!" She heard a low growl as the gate started to rise, "Shane...," She called once more. Once the gate was all the way up. A loud roar was heard as a massive, mutated creature hopped out, " **SHANE!** "

"Huh?" Shane saw the mutant and his eyes widened. He saw someone in the mutated creature, "G-Gavin?" The creature glared at Shane and sprinted at him at lightning speed, "Shit!" Shane fired at it and dodged in the last minute, "What did they do to him?"

"Shane!" Sam ran over to him to check if he had any injuries, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. For that thing to be that huge, it's fast as hell. Plus, I know that person."

"That's a person?"

"Was a person...," Shane stood up and dusted himself off, "Something like this out of your league. This thing will rip you to shreds. I think it's best if you lay back," Shane ordered.

"This is out of your league too! You haven't fought anything like this!"

"Neither of us have anything to even damage it! All I got is my handgun and I'm not sure that this will even be enough! Sam, don't throw your life away!"

"Need I remind you Shane," Sam took position beside him and smirked, "I have seniority over you. We're fighting this thing. Together."

Shane only glared at her before smirking, "It's your funeral," The creature attacked once more and the two dodged it with ease, "Since this thing isn't very bright. Let's see if we can have it run into the wall and hurt itself."

"Got it!" Both of them stood near a wall with smirks on their faces, "Hey ugly! Over here!" Sam waved the monster over who roared in anger at her insult, "Ready Shane?"

"You already know the answer," The creature sprinted at them while the two waited for the right moment to dodge. They waited until Shane yelled, "Jump!" They both moved out the way and the creature ran full force into the wall. Shane took aim with the HE round of his handgun and fired a loud, massive shot. Even so, he did it with one hand and he fired it as if there wasn't any recoil.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"This is nothing sweetheart. Besides, look," Shane pointed over at the bullet as it penetrated the creature blowing a hole right in the middle of it, "We've defeated our... huh?" However, the hole soon replenished and the monster turned around and moved even faster. Fast enough to grab Shane who was caught off guard, "What the hell?"

"Shane!"

"Hahahaha!" Bullock appeared on a massive screen above them cackling loudly, "You like my newest experiment Shane? I hope you don't mind it being a trainee from SAHS."

"What's he talking about Shane?"

"I was right. You are Gavin. I could tell by looking at this ugly face that got uglier!" The creature, known now as Gavin roared loudly at Shane for the insult, "Gross. I know you look ugly, but so does your breath."

"I wouldn't do that Shane. I filled Gavin with something that will allow him to complete his desires. And that desire is tearing you to shreds. Gavin, rip him apart limb from limb. Oh, and do it slowly."

"Shane!"

"Come on big boy! You always wanted to beat me down! Well come on! This won't change anything!" Shane yelled at the top of his lungs. Gavin, enraged, took Shane's arm and used enough force to pull his arm out it's socket, "Ah!"

"Shane!"

"Is that all you got big guy?! Come on!"

"You're tougher than I thought Shane. Or... perhaps you're just a fool. Gavin, once you're done with him, get that little girl too. I believe she would be a wonderful toy to brainwash. It's already happened multiple times," Bullock disappeared from the screen as it rose back into the roof.

"Again with the brainwashing," Sam groaned.

"Sam! Grab my gun and fire at him. Forget about hurting me in the process! I'd rather my death be fast than slow by this pile of meat!"

"B-But I've never fired something like this before!"

"Just aim and shoot it. Control the recoil! Use your dominant hand and keep the thumb on that hand straight. Grip it with your other hand and keep your elbows loose! Don't limp wrist either!"

"B-But..."

"Just do it!" Shane soon felt his the flesh on his arm rip along with the bone and muscle rip while feeling a burning sensation arriving to his arm, "Ah!" The burning soon turned into a pain Shane has never felt in his entire life.

Sam watched in shock as she too heard the crunching sound of Shane's arm. The ripping of his flesh and muscle along with the bone cracking sent shivers down her spine. She aimed Shane's gun but shook.

"Sam!" With that yelle from Shane, Sam took a deep breath and fixed her grip.

"Use my dominant hand... thumb straight... connect," Sam looked up but was horrified when she saw Shane's arm being ripped off slowly. The flesh that connected it to his shoulder stretched as it was being ripped off. This happened while Shane screeched in pure agony. Sam covered her ears to tone it out, but she couldn't help but watch. Sam's face of fear soon became a look of anger as she aimed and fired three shots at Gavin.

Each shot hit Gavin hard. The third one pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Gavin fell lifeless, dropping Shane in the process. Sam dropped his gun and ran over to him. Shane rolled around in agony gripping the area where his arm used to be. She knew he was losing blood quickly and couldn't think of a way to block it until she remembered.

_"No, it's all folded in this pouch here," Shane opened a pouch that sat on his utility belt that held his clothes neatly folded, "It's not an easy thing to perfect. Sometimes I'm off a few nanoseconds, but I tend to manage pretty well."_

"His clothing," Sam reached into the pouch that had his clothing and quickly used it as a makeshift gauze to cover up his wound, "Don't worry Shane...," Shane, at this point, had passed out from the blood loss and shock. Moment later, the roof above them was blown off as a helicopter landed near them. Inside were their friends who quickly ran out of the helicopter to see the scene before them.

"Sam...?" Clover softly questioned, "What happened...?"

Carmen was last to see as she saw her brother who no longer had a left arm. Enraged, she pushed Sam to the side and coddled her brother, "What happened to him?!" She demanded.

Sam could do nothing but look over at Gavin's lifeless, mutant body and Shane's arm that laid beside him. Carmen eyes filled with tears as she hugged her brother fiercely. Clover and Alex offered her help to stand up, but she was still slightly traumatized by what she had just witnessed.

Kelly and Elle were speechless and wide-eyed at their best friend bleeding, without an arm, and fighting for his life. Emma watched from behind the girls who walked to the helicopter and back to them with a folding stretcher, "We won't help him just standing here. We need to get him to Walker where he can be healed. Hurry. God knows how long he has before he bleeds out. Clover, Alex? Mind helping me?"

"Uh, sure?" Clover and Alex went over beside Shane and saw the amount of blood around and looked at Sam who was also covered in blood, "Sam, are you alright?"

"She's more than likely traumatized. Kelly, Elle, take care of her, please?"

"R-Right...," Both quickly answered before running over to Sam and helping her up.

Emma, Clover, and Alex picked up Shane and placed him on the stretcher, "You two strong enough to put him on the chopper?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, all of you go ahead and go on. I'll check on Carmen," They all nodded and brought Shane and Sam to the chopper. Emma knelt beside Carmen and placed a hand on her shoulder. Carmen responded by tackling her for a hug. Emma, surprised, returned it with her own eyes filling with tears, "He'll make it..."

...

...

...

"... I know he will..."


	11. SAHS Case Files #5: A new arm and a frightening new drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finally receives a new arm to replace his and he decides to make a drastic decision with Emma. Also, he gets a moment with Sam once again who are very close with one another.
> 
> Walker then reveals something that might have some insight on what happened to Gavin and the weird power increase Shane got in Albania.

About 3 days later, Shane laid in a hospital bed still out from what happened earlier that week. Carmen never left his side and she didn't let anyone near her brother. She wanted to be alone with him. Those who saw her said she had looked dead from the lack of sleep. Sam wanted to be there for Shane as she was there with him in that base.

She blames herself for not taking the shot earlier, "If I had taken the shot earlier, he would still have his arm. This is my fault...," Sam continued to beat herself up in front of everyone who tried their best to reassure her that Shane would come back from this.

"Sam," Elle started, "If I've seen anything in Shane this last month, he'll probably only see this as some minor setback."

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. He'll probably be like: 'Why aren't you girls training? You still have a lot of work to do'. So, don't beat yourself up Sam," Kelly added.

"Yeah, come on Sammie. Chin up!" Clover wrapped her arm around Sam who was still sulking from grief, "Come on Sammie..."

"I know! Why don't we go visit him?" Alex offered.

"How? His sister won't even let us see him," Clover stated, "I know you care about him, but like, talk about clingy."

"Her brother nearly died. I wouldn't put it past her," Alex added, "But it doesn't hurt to try. It's been 3 days since then. Maybe she'll let us see him. Besides, I think she needs a break. Have you seen her bags? Even her bags have bags."

"Alex is right," Emma spoke, "I think it's time Carmen finally gets some rest while we go visit him."

"Yeah! Come on Sam!" Alex helped Sam up who looked at everyone, "We know you want to visit him and see how he's doing. Let's go!"

"But..."

"No butts Sammie. Let's get going and see Shane!" Clover started pushing Sam towards the Shane is in.

"W-Wait. I don't look presentable!"

"He could care less about how you look!" Emma, Elle, and Kelly looked at each other and chuckled before following the three spies.

They stood in front of his door and knocked on it. They received no response, "Carmen?" Emma called out, "Are you in there?" Emma waited a short second before opening the door. To no surprise, they found Carmen asleep beside Shane. They knew the fatigue would hit her eventually, "This girl," Emma walked over to her and nudged her.

"Hm...?" Carmen rose up slowly while rubbing her eyes, "Emma? Girls?"

"Carmen, I know you're worried, but I think it's time you take some rest."

"Yeah, look at yourself," Clover walked over to Carmen and took out her compowder, "You look awful."

"You're right. I was just controlled by my overprotective sister persona. I know that you're all his friends and that you need to see him," Carmen stated while grasping her forehead, "Ugh, my head..."

"Come on Carmen. I'll take you somewhere to rest up. Girls, please don't act like idiots while the adults are gone," And with that, they were both gone to leave the girls with Shane. His heart monitored showed that his heartbeat was normal. Nothing abnormal in the slightest.

"Well," Clover started, "aren't you gonna say anything Sam?"

"Huh? What can I say?"

"I don't know. You were with him. Just talk to him. Wesker said he can still hear you. He just can't respond properly."

"Uh...," Sam stared at Shane and walked over to the left side of his bed where his arm should be, "Shane...," She placed her hand where it would be and balled her hand into a fist, "we want you to wake up soon okay? We haven't had anytime to spend here in Malibu. There's so much to see... please wake up..."

Elle walked up to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder, "As much as I would like to talk to him too, I think we should you give you and him some alone time. I'll stay and be in here in case you need someone to talk to."

"Wait a minute, I didn't a-," Before Kelly could finish her sentence, Clover and Alex covered her mouth and started dragging her out the room.

"Go on Sammie! I know you need to tell him some stuff that's on your mind. Come on Kelly, let's go talk about what stores we can see here in Malibu!"

"Mmm!" Kelly responded.

"Elle..."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known Shane?"

"Hm, I would say since 6th grade. We sort of met each other by being partnered up by our reading teacher. Our reading teacher wanted people to pair up to read something and answer some questions. He kind of carried me through the work and I was interested in him."

"Really? How?"

"He would work and goof off at the same time. I thought it was cute because he was a typical nerd back then. He was out-of-shape and acted like... a geek."

"I find it hard to believe he was out-of-shape."

"Trust me, he was. Here," Elle took out her phone and showed Sam a picture of Shane when he was in middle school, "He wasn't the best looking fellow, but I saw something in him that others didn't."

"Oh wow. That looks like a completely different person than the one laying here," Sam took one more glance at Shane, "Weren't you picked on for being with him?"

"A little, but I didn't care. He was fun to be around. People judged him by his looks rather than his personality. I didn't care if I was picked on for hanging out with him. I enjoyed being with him."

"Is that why you have a crush on him?"

"U-Uh...," Elle sighed and smiled at Shane, "I believe everyone knows at this point, but yes, I do have a crush on him because of who he is. Seeing this new agent side of him made me yearn for him even more. Judging by how you're acting right now, he's done the same with you."

"Huh?"

"Don't hide it Sam. Besides, I took the time to read over the files he was reading on you and all three of you tend to fall for boys rather quickly based on his looks. Especially Clover. It seems like she has a new boyfriend everyday."

"That's Clover for you..."

"Anyway, I know you like Shane and I hold no grudge to you for that."

"B-But..."

"In fact, as much as I hate to admit this, but you two seem like a great match. You two seem like natural born leaders and you're both intelligent. How you worked out traveling in the rainforest with no general direction and find a well hidden base that belongs to Bullock was insane."

"We sort of just walked aimlessly."

"Exactly and you two never had second thoughts. You kept your eyes on completing whatever task you set out on. If I really knew Shane, and I do, then I would know that he likes that more than anything. He loves missions and completing them."

"Well, there's an extent to how many missions I can do. Also, I don't like easy missions... Huh."

"What?"

"He actually said he likes to purposely make missions harder to make them more fun. I remember, there was a time when missions got a little too easy. The girls and I didn't like that too much."

"That's very true. When your daily routine gets a little mundane, it's always good to add a little spice to make it a little more fun."

"Hm..."

Behind them, Walker and Jerry walked in shocked to see them, "Oh, were we interrupting your visiting time girls?"

"Sort of...," Sam said softly.

"We're very sorry Sam. We're just here to transport him to the operating room."

"Operating room? What for Jerry?"

"We all know Shane would love to get back into the game. In order to do so quickly, the scientists from both SAHS and WOOPH created Shane a prototype robotic arm. We're not sure if it'll be fully compatible with his arm, but it's best if we try now than later. For now, he will have no visitors during the time of his operation. I'm sure tomorrow he will be ready to see all of you without being in this vegetative state."

"B-But...," Sam stood up, but Elle grabbed her shoulder and shook her head, "Alright, please treat him well."

"We will Sam. Do not worry. We have SAHS'S and WOOPH'S top medical personnel working on him."

"Thank you Jerry and Supervisor Walker."

"Not a problem. It would be a shame if we lose a promising agent like Shane. Now run along. I do believe Clover was taking Kelly out for shopping spree around Malibu. Please, take some stress off and have a day off you two."

"Alright, thank you again you two," Sam smiled at them before turning to Shane caressing his head slowly.

"Come on," Elle stated as she tapped her shoulder, "The faster we're out of here, the faster they can perform the operation."

"Alright," Elle led Sam out the room who continued to look back at Shane, "See you soon Shane..."

An entire day passed as the girls waited to hear news of how the procedure went. Sam was the main one pacing around waiting for them to deliver the news. Kelly watched on with Clover worried yet jealous, "She's trying to take Shane from me..."

"So you do have a crush on him?" Clover chuckled while checking her nails, "I don't see who wouldn't want to date a hunk like him. Shane looks like a total hunk!"

"And have you seen his hair?!" Kelly asked her, "That white, luscious hair would make a wonderful bed."

"Have you had the time to look at his pictures without his shirt on?" Alex chimed in, "I saw the SAHS Hall of Records and some of the pictures of him in their showed him without a shirt."

"Oh my gosh!" All three girls were cooing over Shane while Elle watched over Sam who continued to pace around quickly.

"She must really be worried about my brother," Carmen started, "She was sort of the direct cause of his arm getting ripped off. Still, I don't like how she's practically giving herself gray hairs form pacing around like that."

"I tried to tell her to calm down, but she insisted to let herself pace around," Elle stated, "We're all worried about Shane, but..."

In the middle of Elle's sentence, Walker and Jerry walked in with smiles on their faces. They all ran to them for answers, "Girls, we are proud to say that the operation was a success. Shane has gained full control of his arm and is merely waiting on seeing... Emma first."

"Huh?" Sam questioned, "But I want to see him now."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid he requested to see all of you one by one and his first visitor he requested to see was Emma. He said it was rather important."

"Uh, okay?" Sam looked a little displeased, but Emma reassured her, "I'm sure he'll want to see you next. Don't worry," Emma walked passed Jerry and Walker towards Shane's room. She approached it and somehow, she felt like this wasn't be a good reason to call her alone.

She opened his door slightly to see him standing and staring out the window, "Shane?"

"Emma, please come in," Emma did as he asked and walked up behind him. The whole time, he gripped his new robotic arm and staring out the window, "I've done some thinking about our relationship."

"And?" Somehow, she already knew.

"A relationship between the two of us just wouldn't work."

She didn't want to budge too much, but she did so anyway, "Uh, whatever do you mean?"

"Think about it. I'm a junior in high school and I'm 17. You're fresh out of college and 24. There's thing I just can't do to please you. Plus, I have 2 girls and possibly a third that might have a crush on me. The same could go for you. I just can't see neither of us being faithful due to our certain needs that the other can't fulfill."

"But Shane..."

"I know that you just being with me is enough, but what happens when my arm isn't the only thing that's gone. Right now, I need my full focus on my mission at hand. I can't have any relationships like ours to get in the way. Plus, I know you told Kelly about our relationship."

"Did she blurt it out?"

"No, but I can hear her sometimes when she sees us. I find it best if we break up and let this slide for now. Until this mission is complete, I can't focus on any type of relationship. Besides, I heard that Walker wants to give you something. I think you should go check with him at some point."

"Shane..."

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, but before we do officially end it... I want...," Emma didn't wait any longer as she turned Shane around and smacked her lips on his. Shane, although shocked, returned her kiss for a good minute before they finally broke apart. Emma gave Shane once fierce hug, "Emma..."

"I'm okay Shane. Part of me knew this was going to happen. Please, if you could, which could be impossible, save yourself for me."

Shane chuckled and answered, "That's easier said than done."

"I love you Shane..."

"I love you too..."

They broke apart and Emma started walking out the room. She took one more glance at him from the corner of her eye before walking out the room. A few tears appeared in her eyes in which she wiped away before she met back up with everyone.

"What did he want?"

"Something... private..."

"Did he say who he wanted to see next?"

"No not particularly. I'm sure we can all just decide who gets to see him next..."

Everyone looked at Sam who was already eager to go on ahead, "Go on Sammie. We know you want to see him."

"B-But I'm not mentally prepared yet..."

"Just go!" Clover proceeded to push Sam ahead towards Shane's room, "Go on Sam!"

Sam stumbled towards Shane's door and caught herself on it. She stared at his door and took one long deep breath before walking in, "Shane?" He remained silent while leaning on the window sill staring at her as she walked in, "Emma said you didn't specify who you wanted to see. Everyone just assumed I was next."

Shane chuckled as he looked away outside the window, "That's cute. I could here what was going on."

"How? We're far away from here."

"My hearing is extremely good and you girls were pretty loud. Anyway, I could hear that they practically forced you in here. Sam," Shane continued to stare out the window and said, "I talked to Emma about what we talked about a few days ago in the tree. I decided to break up with her."

"What?" Sam was genuinely shocked that Shane actually broke up with Emma, "How did you do so?"

"I explained to her that this last week opened my eyes a little. Eventually, the next thing I lose won't be my arm. It could be something much more. Something I won't have any control over. I also added how I can't trust her or myself to be loyal due to our specific needs. I decided to just end our relationship now before things got worse and so I could focus on my mission at hand. I also told her I won't be focusing on any relationships until my mission against Bullock is successfully completed. Until then, I won't be dating any one..."

"...," Sam could only remain silent while Shane told her this.

"Now Sam, part of me believes that you do have a crush on me. However, I just can't have a relationship when there's something much more at sake. I'm sorry Sam. As much as I would like to date you, I just can't."

"B-But Shane..."

"Sam, I...," Shane shook his head and walked towards her, "At most, I would like to thank you for taking the shot. If you hadn't took the shot well... let's just leave it at that."

"But if I had shot earlier, you would still have an arm. I was just too nervous handling a weapon like that. I was worried I'd miss and cause more damage to you."

"Sam, you told me yourself. Don't beat yourself up. You did all you could and I'm only glad you're not the one with a cyborg arm with fake skin fuse to it," Shane showed his arm that looked to be normal, but Sam knew that underneath the fake skin was a robotic arm, "Just be glad this isn't you."

"How does it feel?"

"Well," Shane flex it a little and sighed, "it feels like an arm, but it's hard to get used to. Somehow, I feel it's stronger than my other arm."

"Can I... feel it?"

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not." Shane held his arm out as Sam moved closer to him. She proceeded to caress his arm and felt the cold feeling of metal underneath the fake skin, "It's cold..."

"I doubt it would shock you to say that I can't feel that coldness."

"Shane..."

"Look, quit looking like a sad puppy. It doesn't suit your intelligent personality. Stop that okay?" Sam remained silent but nodded her head with Shane's plea to have her look sad, "Now smile," Shane proceeded to poke Sam in her face in an attempt to get her to smile, "Smile now Samantha. Come on, smile bright for me."

"Stop," Sam chuckled a little as a smile approached her face.

"I won't until you smile. Smile young one."

"We're the same age! Hahaha!"

"You said I look old. So I'll take it as a way to act older than you."

"Oh shut it," Sam was finally smiling and laughing while Shane poked her cheeks.

"There you go. You look so much better when you smile," Shane gave Sam a warming smile as she gave him one back.

"Shane... I..."

"Wow, look at how close they are already," Clover teased from behind them.

"Huh?!" Sam turned around with a blush on her face while everyone stormed the room.

"Look at this!" Kelly rushed in and pointed at Sam's hand on Shane's, "That's where my hand should be!"

"Kelly...," Elle softly started, "I do think you mean my hand should be there."

"No! My hand should be there you tomboy!" Both girls met in a deadlock while everyone laughed at their mini argument. As the two were in deadlock, Walker and Jerry walked in to check on Shane.

"Shane," Walker started, "how's your arm?"

"It's fine, but why does it feel stronger than my other arm?"

"That arm was specifically made to be stronger than your other arm."

"Why?"

"It's the material we used. Our scientists wanted to ensure that your arm not only be powerful, but more durable. It'll take a lot more than a giant mutant to rip it off now. "

"Also," Jerry started, "our scientists took the liberty of upgrading the sword you had received from Ani on one occasion. It now vibrates at high frequencies and can practically cut through anything," Jerry took out Shane's sword that was sheathed and he could practically feel its power.

Shane took it and took it out the sheath and glamored at it, "Now this is a weapon..."

"Shane, be careful with that thing...," Carmen pleaded.

"It's fine. This sword though. I can feel the power in my hands. This will be a very useful weapons against mutants like Gavin."

"By the way, did you ever figure out what happened to him?" Sam questioned.

"Sadly, nobody came back with a sample that we could analyze," Jerry answered.

"I don't think we need a sample Jerald," Walker softly stated, "I believe I know what they used on Gavin and I do think I know how he became what he was."

"How?"

"Hm," Walker proceeded to walk out the room and ushered everyone to follow him, "Come with me everyone. I think it's time you see this."

Everyone followed Walker to the lab in their building and sat at one of the computers, "If you see here," A small syringe filled with a weird, red substance appeared on the screen, "This syringe if filled with the same substance they injected Gavin with."

"What does it do?" Shane questioned.

"Well, Shane, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"Shane, if you could, turn around please?"

"Sure?" Shane turned around and Walker proceed to lift his shirt up, "What's going on?" Walker proceeded to roughly press around Shane's back, "W-What... wait... what's that feeling?"

"Yeah, it's still in there. You see Shane, that same substance is in you right now."

"What?" Everyone stared at Shane and then at Walker, "What do you mean?"

"You see, I have you handicapped. Your real power is something I had to forcefully take away from you in that vial. Your blood, when mixed with the right chemicals can create a substance that can increase the person's speed and power."

"That seems like science fiction," Sam stated, "Are you sure that's real?"

"Yes. The SAHS is the only company have the proper ingredients to create this substance. It would make sense that Bullock would try to experiment on other humans to see what the correct ingredients are. That explains Gavin's grotesque mutation."

"Wait, Bullock said he unlocked that weird mutation through their desires. What if the substance Bullock made is stronger than Shane's so-called power?" Sam asked, "What if the drug they made is able to turn people into monsters like what Gavin was simply by fueling their need to accomplish their desires?"

"If that's the case, then I see that Bullock will attempt to spread this by other means."

"Wait a minute," Shane interrupted, "That still doesn't explain me. What was that I was feeling?"

"That's your handicap. It's a device inside you that lowers the amount of the substance that flows through your body. I can disable it which increases your power and speed while enabling your pain inhibitor."

"Wait, so that power I felt in Albania was you disabling this handicap from me?"

"Yes, I had too. Your real power is much too dangerous for you to handle especially in the state you get at mention of you parents."

"Did you get consent for this?"

"I had nobody to get consent from."

"Carmen?" Shane turned to Carmen who shook her head.

"I only found out that day he did it. I had no idea he did that."

"I asked your parents when you were born and we found out about this and they only told me to do what was necessary."

"This is crazy. You expect me to believe something so outrageous?"

"Shane," Elle coaxed Shane saying, "calm yourself down. Listen, it's best if we just believe it. What other choice do we have?"

"Whatever. All I'm worried about is the mission at hand. Hell, I already missed half of my spring break because of that whole tirade. That alone already makes me not want to do the mission right now. I'm heading out. The rest of you are welcome to join me. I need some relaxation," Shane stopped when he realized nobody was following him, "I'm heading to the beech?" Almost instantly, the girls all had their beech necessities ready giving Shane a good laugh, "Sweet, let's make the most of this week after missing most of it!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

Walker and Jerry only watched as the girls walked off with Shane to enjoy a day at the beech. Jerry stared at Walker and sighed, "Are you sure it was smart to tell them this?"

"They had to know sooner or later. Even so, we need to find his source of Shane's blood. Only a handful of people know where we have a supply of his blood and they're all working here at SAHS."

"It seems we have a mole on our hands Walker."

"Hm," Walker thought it over and sighed, "Jerry, get some of your spies to find out who's delivering these samples. I'll get some of my agents on it too. However, we can't let them find out about this. Let's keep in between the cracks, alright," Jerry nodded as the two could only imagine how hard things will go from here on out...


	12. SAHS Case Files #6: Shane's Training Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and his friend's are transferred to Beverly Hill High to be closer with the WOOPH spies and to prepare Shane for a tournament. This tournament will determine who is the strongest in the world. However, the only way to move on in the tournament... is to kill your opponent.
> 
> Shane begins his 2 month training program to get him ready for the tournament and to make sure he doesn't die. This first day, he spars with the girls to prepare him for the first round of the tournament.

The spies of WOOPH walked into their school while hearing some students, namely the females, talking about, "Did you see the new transfer students? It's so late in the year, but that new guy is so hot!"

"Do you hear that girls?" Clover asked while she put on a fresh set up lipstick on her lips and smiled, "There's a new hot guy at our school."

"Ooo! Too bad Sam here is more interested in Shane," Alex teased while Sam blushed.

"Don't worry, the two of us are fine with just being friends," Sam said this, but she really wanted to be Shane's girlfriend, but she remembered what he said to her.

_"I won't be focusing on any relationships until my mission against Bullock is successfully completed. Until then, I won't be dating any one..."_

Although this saddened Sam, she had to respect his decision. However, behind them, they all heard a familiar voice, "Hello there. Would any of you fine young ladies mind telling me how I can find the WOOPH agents," They all turned around to see Shane, Elle, and Kelly standing there smiling at them, "Oh, here they are."

"Guys!" They all yell bringing them in for a massive hug, "What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked in excitement.

"Well, Supervisor Walker decided to transfer us from Bear Mountain to here at Beverly Hills High. I was a little skeptical at first, but now we get to be with you girls again."

They all broke their hug from each other and smiled, "So Sam," Clover started, "don't you have anything you wanna say to Shane?"

"W-What?"

"Come on, what do you wanna say?"

"U-Uh...," Sam looked at Shane who smiled at her, "I-It's nice to see you again Shane."

"Same to you Sam. So uh, we kind of entered the school late since we lost our way. So we're suppose to check out our house that Walker got us. You girls want to come check it out?"

"Sure!"

Once they made it to their house that looked a little less appealing than their house, "Hm...," Clover asked, "Not as big as ours, but it should be enough. Wait, are all of you living in here together?"

"Yeah," They answered in unison.

"So you're telling me that 2 teenage girls who like this guy here are living in the same house as him?"

"In simple terms, yes," They answered again in unison.

"Uh...," The spies looked at the three in confusion.

"Don't worry girls. Shane says he doesn't care if we flirt with him as long as it doesn't go too far. Also, he said he's still sticking to what he said earlier. No dating until his mission against Bullock is over."

"Guys, where's Emma?" Elle wondered while looking around.

"She should be upstairs."

"She's here too?" Sam asked, "That raises a flag more than you two staying here with him."

"Everything will be fine. We all know that Shane here is focused on his mission to take out Bullock."

"Wait, why did Wesker transfer the 4 of you?"

"He wanted us all to stick together since whatever Shane's missions is ends up our mission as well. That was the case for Kelly and I, but Emma volunteered."

"Wouldn't she have the same order to follow Shane?"

"She would be. If she was still a trainee."

"Wait, you mean?"

"That's right girls!" Emma started walking downstairs smiling at everyone, "Your girl Emma just got promoted from Trainee Agent to Special Agent!"

"No way!"

"Shane also got a promotion setting another SAHS record."

"That's right girls! Shane Powers here is now the youngest Senior Special Agent in known history!" Both Shane and Emma took out their official rank badges in which the girls enamored.

"Ooo!"

"I expect these two to get their ranks soon," Shane stated, "Soon, they'll also be one of the youngest Special Agents. Kind of sucks though since you three," Shane pointed over at Sam, Clover, and Alex saying, "were Junior Spies when you were 14 and got your Super Spy ranks not long after."

"So they have seniority over us."

"They do, but I doubt they could outclass _me_."

"What?!" The spies stated.

"Oh nothing."

"You're saying something," Sam started.

"What? I'm not saying anything."

"Yes you are!" Alex added.

"No, you're delusional."

"You're totally saying something Shane."

"Well, let's not dwell on it. I have some training to do with my left arm."

"Why don't you let us help?" Clover asked in a demonic tone.

"Yeah. Let us help."

"I don't know. A human can't train with me on how I work this arm out."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Oh please, how bad can it be?"

Moments later, the girls watched Shane training with his new sword. His moves amazed and scared them at the same time. Shane moved at inhuman speeds without breaking a sweat, "Is how fast he's moving humanely possible?" Sam questioned.

"To him, yes," Elle answered, "He would usually run around swinging his sword at nothing though. I'm afraid he might have some targets now."

Shane stopped right in front of them and stretched his left arm, "Elle's right. You see, there's another as to why we're all here," Shane took out a flier that read, "There's an _illegal_ underground fighting tournament that allows anyone to participate including criminals for a chance at a huge jackpot and that same serum that we saw a few weeks ago."

"Wait, if it's illegal, why are you participating in it?" Sam asked.

"Remember when I said I didn't think I was the best fighter in SAHS?" Sam nodded and Shane continued, "Well, Walker confirmed that my A+ grade is the first for any fighter other than himself. He says I'm the only one viable enough to participate in this tournament."

"But why here in Beverly Hills?"

"It's taking place here in Beverly Hills. My goal is to train with all of you in order to be in top shape for the tournament."

"So not only are you attending our school, you're also having us train with you for that tournament? Do you even know the rules?"

"I know some. One rule is that all firearms are banned in the tournament. However, the one thing that caught my eye though was that the only way to move on in the tournament is... through killing your opponent."

"It's a... fight to the death?"

"Yeah," Everyone fell silent as Shane looked at his sword and arm before sighing, "Look, I need to do what I can to be in top shape for the tournament. As fearless as I look, that doesn't stop my fear from dying. I want to do my best to win and see who's behind this."

"But Shane, we can't be sure of who you're gonna fight. What if it's someone you can't handle," Sam tried her best to dissuade him, but he shook his head.

"This could be a direct way to Bullock. I know he's behind this tournament. Once I find him, it'll be my chance to strike and get payback for what he took from me," Shane gripped his sword fiercely before looking at the girls, "I need your girls' help with this."

"But Shane...," Before Sam could finish her sentence, Clover interrupted her.

"We will do what we can to help you Shane. As long as we get something in return," Clover proceeded to caress Shane's robotic arm flirtatiously.

"Ah!" Kelly, Sam, and Elle gasped at what Clover was doing.

"Yeah. I would enjoy some free time with you Shane," Alex added with a smile, "I heard you liked geeky stuff like comics and stuff."

"Uh..."

"Clover! Alex!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Both respond in unison.

"I want something too..."

"Eh?!" Elle and Kelly reacted quite surprised at Sam's statement.

"Wait a minute, if we're going to get something from Shane, I want something too."

"That's not fair! You have so much more to offer!" Kelly retorted, "Let me get Shane's favor. I am his best friend after all."

"Excuse me airhead," Elle pulled Kelly back and went beside Shane, "I'm his best friend. You're someone that only likes him because he helped you past Geometry."

"No! I like him because he put the hurt on my ex," Kelly pushed Clover out the way and took Shane's arm.

"Hey!" Clover yelled, "Talk about rude! I barely got time to hang out with him the other week. You two were all over him. I think it's my turn to get some time with him," They started a tug of war between Shane, but he wasn't being pulled anywhere. In fact, he was stone still while watching them pull on him.

"How is he...?" Sam tried to figure out how he wasn't moving and tried observing his body, "Shane," Sam called out, "They're pulling you, but you're not moving at all. How are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm stronger than the three of them."

"No, that's still not possible. You're doing something else."

"I think your main concern should be your sword that could chop off Elle's head."

"Ugh. Girls, you guys need to chill," Sam attempted to pull them apart and looked at the two other girls who were just standing around, "I would love some help."

"Right," Both Emma and Alex proceeded to help Sam pull the girls off Shane who still stood stone still.

A few seconds later, Walker, Jerry, Ada, and Carmen walked in on their tirade, "Glad to see you're all having fun," Jerry stated, "But we have to start Shane's official training."

Everyone looked over at the superiors and fixed themselves, "I thought I've already started my training."

"The real training starts now. We have how each round of the tournament will be done."

"Wait, there's certain conditions for each round?"

"Yes. First, before you even enter the main tournament, you participate in a qualifying free for all. You, along with over 100 other participants will fight to the death against each other. the last 12 will be placed in the bracket. There will be three rounds played."

"The first round," Walker picked it up from Jerry and stated, "Will be hand-to-hand combat only. No weapons. Just a classic fist fight."

"Okay. I can do that."

"For the second round," Carmen continued for Walker, "it will be a fight where it's a grab-and-attack type of fight."

"Grab and attack?"

"During the duration of the fight, random weapons and items will appear for the participants to use. To add to it, multiple environmental hazards will appear from time to time as well. This one, I believe would be the one that you will need to train the hardest for."

"Lastly, we have the semi and final round," Ada decided to finish off how the rounds will finish, "These last two rounds will allow those who made it to use any weapon besides firearms and whatever their admins deem right for the match."

"Hm, so I would assume we would have to work on hand-to-hand combat and unexpected environmental hazards. Do we know what kind of hazards there could be?" Shane answered.

"No. We'll just have to improvise. As for the qualifying free 4 all, we'll save that for our final week of training. Today, we'll work on hand-to-hand combat training. First, we'll have you go against all the girls first."

"What?!" All the girls around Shane questioned.

"I'm fine with that. Who's first girls?"

"Wait a minute, we're really going to spar with him?" Kelly questioned.

"Not all of you. We've already decided who will be his first sparring partner. Emma, step up to the plate please."

"Yes sir?"

"You've recently been promoted to Special Agent. I believe it's time to show Senior Special Agent Powers what he's taught you over the last 7 months you trained under him."

"With pleasure sir."

"Emma, you do remember our last sparring session, right?"

"That was over 4 months ago. I've learned a lot from you Shane. I know all your moves."

Shane and Emma stood away from each other with the girls quickly running over to the adults ready to watch their sparring session.

Shane openly balled his fists over and over again while Emma cracked her knuckles. 5 more seconds past before they dashed at one another at lightning speeds and collided two massive kicks to send shockwaves around them.

The shockwaves knocked some of the girls back as the two continued sparring. Both dodged each attack and attempted to attack while the other was open, but their reaction was just too high.

"Is Emma a high ranked fighter?"

"She wasn't at first. She used to be primarily a stealth agent, but once Shane realized this, he decided to train her on her combat expertise since it was lacking at first."

"Where did Shane learn to fight?"

"You taught him, right Carmen?"

"Yeah, but I think the rest of what he knows was something he kind of just winged it. Sam, remember when he told you that he was very impulsive?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's the same while he's fighting. He fights blindly, but for him, it always works. I don't know what goes on that head of his, but whatever is going in there, it must be crazy."

-Inside Shane's Head-

"Just got an order from the boss! Dump everything that isn't about fine dining," A small, square, yellow sponge said to a bunch of small Shane's.

"You're in the wrong story!"

"Huh?" The sponge disappeared as a different tiny Shane appeared.

"Alright, our boss wants us to read Emma's attacks in only a few nanoseconds. He wants us to make sure he's ready for this tournament!"

"Got it!"

-Outside Shane's Head-

"Gosh, I wonder what goes on in my head," Shane wondered while sparring with Emma.

"Come on Shane! Focus!" While Shane was distracted, Emma grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell?" Shane felt himself get lifted off the ground as the smell of jet fuel filled his nostrils, "Huh?" Shane looked down at Emma's shoes and saw that her jetshoes were activating, "Is this...," Before he could get his sentence out, they were both shot into the air, "legal!"

Everyone looked up and saw the two flying high into the air, "Is that legal?" Elle asked. The adults only shrugged as a body came crashing into the ground kicking up a massive cloud of dirt blinding everyone.

"Shane?" Sam called out.

"Yeah?" Everyone turned around to see Shane walking up to everyone despite just being in the air and the one that they assume to have been the one that was just slammed into the ground.

"Wait, I thought Emma took you into the air?"

"She did, but she forgot who actually taught her air combat like that. I quickly knocked her out and threw her at the ground and quickly made a landing on the roof and landed back behind all of you."

"You did that all in a matter of 5 seconds?"

"I didn't say I was fast," Once the dirt cleared, they saw Emma scratching the back of her head, "You okay Emma?"

"Yeah, I've taken worse in our past spars," Shane walked over and helped her up, "Well, I did my part. Who's sparring with him next?" The girls huddled together to talk about what just happened.

"Did you see how fast he won?" Kelly asked.

"I counted about 90 or so seconds," Sam answered, "I knew he was a good fighter, but for him to beat Emma that quickly?"

"Okay girls, I think we need to figure out who out of the 5 of us could stand a chance against Shane. Any suggestions girls?"

"Why don't we all just fight him at the same time?" Elle offered.

"Huh?"

"Think about it. The qualifiers is a free for all. Maybe if we set up a scenario where he's surrounded by skilled fighters. That's where we can help him by doing that while helping each other not get hurt like Emma just did."

"Is that a good plan?" Alex questioned, "You saw how he didn't let up on Emma. What makes you think he'll go easy on us? Plus, I thought we were saving that for his final week of training."

"Girls!" Shane called out, "I'm getting a little impatient," Shane tapped his wrist device to signal that they're on the clock.

"We have to do it," Elle stated, "Are you girls with me?" Everyone was kind of reluctant, but they all nodded, "Sweet," They all turned to Shane who already knew what was going on.

"So I'm fighting all of you?" They nodded, "Great. I've always wanted to spar with all of you. The WOOPH spies specifically. I hope they're trained well Jerry. And please, make sure you have some ice bags ready."

"Uh...," The girls were now second guessing their decision to even think about sparring with Shane.

"You ready girls? Too late," Shane quickly dashed forward and grabbed Elle first, "Hey Elle," Shane took a specific chop at Elle's neck knocking her out instantly, "That's one. Who's next?"

"Uh," They all stumbled back while Shane walked back onto the training field. Shane smirked at them and ushered them to fight him, "Alright girls, on 3, we... go!" They all hopped ahead and attacked Shane together.

Shane smirked and yawned before grabbing Clover's leg first and throwing her into Kelly, "Whoa!" They were knocked into each pretty hard and other rubbed their backs in pain, "Ow. Okay, talk about rude!"

"Who's next girls?" This time, Elle, who was helped up by Sam and Alex carefully circled Shane and waited for the right moment to strike. Shane whistled while kicking the dirt, "Anytime girls. I might have to make a move... too late!" Shane dashed toward Elle and attempted to punch her again, but she blocked it, "Oh, impressive."

"Now girls!"

"Wow," Shane turned around and kicked both Sam and Alex away from him, "Next time Elle, don't yell 'Now girls!' if you want to catch me off guard..."

"Not that," Below him, Shane was grabbed by Sam and Alex.

"Oh wow," Shane was lifted by them as Sam pressed the 4th button on his wrist device, "Uh...," The girls quickly jumped away as a rope shot out and constricted Shane, "See, this is why I hate gadgets...," Shane sighed as he looked up at the girls who towered over at him while he laid on the ground, "I hate gadgets..."

"Nicely done girls. I didn't think you would exploit Shane's gadget against him and a very impressive use of the our clone device," Walker commended them greatly as Carmen chimed in.

"Also, did you have Clover and Kelly sacrifice themselves for this plan to work?"

"No, that wasn't intentional," Elle answered.

"Did you plan this Elle?"

"Kind of. At first, we were suppose to have Shane get caught by Clover and Kelly, but after they got taken out, we had to improvise. Still, it went as planned."

"Can we celebrate after I'm untied from my rope-like prison!" Shane demanded.

"Hm," Elle rubbed her chin as she grinned devilishly, "Yo spies, remember when Shane was bashing you three earlier? Well, he's done the same to us. I know it's part of his nonchalant personality, but how's say we get a little... revenge?"

"With pleasure," The girls answered giving Shane devilish grins while he winced slightly.

"I do not like where this is going. Can I get some help from my sister?!" Shane yelled.

"Sorry Shane, you sort of need a lesson on when to keep your mouth shut. Besides, remember when you skimped out on our date 3 weeks in a row?"

"That was a month ago!"

Later that night, Shane collapsed onto his bed, his arms burning from a day of shopping with the girls and carrying their bags of clothing, "Who knew girls could have so many clothes for no reason...," Shane heard a light knock on his door and he yelled, "Come in, I'm completely defenseless again if you're here to continue my punishment."

"No," Sam softly stated as she was the one that knocked.

"Sam? I thought you went back to your home with Clover and Alex."

"We haven't left yet. In fact, the girls decided to have a sleepover. We hope that's okay with you."

"As long as I get some rest, I'm fine."

"Okay...," Sam took a seat beside Shane on his bed who was still face down on his bed.

"Uh, can you flip me over so we can talk? My arms aren't functioning right now."

"Oh, okay...," Sam flipped Shane over who sighed deeply, "Better?"

"Should be. I'll shimmy my way up the bed so I can rest on my pillow."

"So Shane..."

"Yeah?" Shane successfully positioned himself on bis bed and sighed, "What's up?"

"Well, you see... I know you're training and stuff is going on, but I thought that maybe you'd like to go out tomorrow and..."

"I thought I said I wasn't going to be dating anyone until my missions with Bullock is completed."

"Not go out as a date. I meant go out to discuss some plans for your tournament. I think I can offer some insight on who and what you'll be dealing with. Supervisor Walker and Jerry provided me with some more information I'd like to discuss with you tomorrow."

"Uh. Sure thing. It's the weekend tomorrow. I don't see why not."

"Sweet. Shall we head out around lunch."

"Sure thing."

"Alright," Sam stayed put for a bit and shuffled her summer dress a little.

"Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Just a little nervous being alone with you."

"What am I? A sexual predator? Don't mind me. I'd just like to rest my arms a little bit after today. Remember, my training these next few weeks is something I'll have to juggle with school."

"Right, but uh Shane, if you need help studying, don't be afraid to ask me. I am one of the top students at BHH."

"Really? Don't worry. I was a top student too and so was Elle. I'm sure we can have a study party together. Besides, the education here is different and I believe harder than back in our branch in the Southwest SAHS Branch. I'm sure Kelly is gonna have a hard time."

"Hehe..."

"Well, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Good night Sam."

"Good night Shane," Sam smiled as she walked out of his room. She looked back once more as his eyes shut to signal that he was asleep. She smiled even brighter as she walked off to meet the girls.

"How's Shane?" Elle asked as Sam walked into the living where everyone were laying down with sleeping bags in hand, "Is he fine after our shopping adventure?"

"He's sore, but he'll be fine and he just fell asleep."

"Figures. I still think we had fun today," Elle added.

"Shane didn't think we did. Actually, I'm really looking forward to him sparring with Walker. I heard Walker's speed and strength are unmatched even for someone his age," Sam stated, "Plus, Shane was trained by Walker. Imagine it. Student versus Teacher. That would be awesome."

"That would be, like, totally awesome," Clover stated, "Wait, what if they go too far? I know Shane does like sparring, but if he went that far on us, imagine how far he would go against Wesker."

"I think Shane would know self-control," Alex stated, "He should, right?"

Everyone fell silent while taking Shane's lack of self-control into mind. It's something he will have to work on before the tournament, "I'll talk it over with him tomorrow."

"Really? Wait," Kelly started, "What do you mean you have a chance tomorrow? What are you planning Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you going with him tomorrow?" Kelly tried his best to get something out of Sam, "What time are you going out? How long will you be out?"

"W-Why are acting like his mother?"

"Uh.. I..."

"Kelly, chill out," Clover placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sam, "But really, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to discuss some tactics for what he can do during the tournament. Jerry and Supervisor Walker gave me some information on who could be participating in the tournament. I thought I could provide some insight for him. I mean, we don't want him getting killed, right?"

"Is that really all you'll be doing?" Kelly tried her best to get more information, but Sam was too embarrassed to say anymore, "Hm..."

"Let's just calm down and get some sleep. I think we've all had a lot to take in today. Let's get some sleep, okay Kelly?" Elle stated.

"I guess," Kelly laid down and almost instantly went to sleep.

"Good night girls," Elle said before she too fell asleep.

"Good night," Clover added before she fell asleep followed by Alex. Sam was the only one who remained awake looking out the large glass door that lead to the backyard.

"I hope this information does help him," And with that, she fell asleep.


	13. SAHS Case Files #7: Sam's Flirtationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam receives a short lesson on how her relationship with Shane could be mistaken as a flirtationship. Shane is also very dense in how he acts around Sam causing a tiny amount of drama between the two.

The next morning, Sam tapped her foot in the living room while the girls watched on from the stairs, "Is she waiting on Shane?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, but he's not down here obviously. I wonder what's taking him so long?" Alex questioned.

"I think I know the reason...," Everyone ran over to Kelly's voice and were in front of Shane's room. They peaked in to see him still sleeping, "How is he still sleeping? It's 11 o'clock. If my memory serves me right, he's always an early riser."

"Maybe we did overwork him yesterday..."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just figuring out how I'm going to get up and confront Sam after not seeing her in time. I was suppose to wake up around 8, but I ended up oversleeping. Can you girls please stall her in some sort of way...," Shane looked up to see Sam dressed rather nicely at the foot of his bed, "Damn you're fast..."

"Shane..."

"Look, I know it looks bad, but I assure you that we'll still go out, okay?"

"Mhm, I'll pick your clothes out. You can go get ready. Okay?"

"R-Right...," Shane slowly rose while feeling the sharp pain in his right arm and his upper chest, "Ah...," Shane groaned a little as he stretched.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah kinda, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go ahead and pick my attire out. I'll take a shower and stuff while you do that. I'll do my best to get ready as soon as possible."

"Okay..."

Shane grabbed his towel and walked past the girls who were still watching from the hall, "Could've warned me girls," And with that, Shane walked off towards the bathroom.

"Girls..."

"Ooo, sounds like you're one of those girlfriends Sam. I didn't think you'd get like that and then go a full 360 when you saw that he was in pain," Elle stated, "I don't even think I'd get that mad if he did that. You gotta remember who he is Sam."

"I know. It sort of just hit me when he started getting up in pain. I don't know why I got mad. I normally don't act that way. Maybe I'm running a fever...," Sam proceeded to check her body's temperature repeatedly causing the girls to chuckle.

"I think you're having Girlfriend Syndrome," Kelly answered.

"That's not a real a thing...," Elle and Sam say in unison.

"It's totally a real thing," Kelly and Clover retort back.

"Wait, wouldn't this all be called a flirtationship?" Alex added.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"Well," Alex started, "it's like a relationship that's more than your average friendship but less than a romantic relationship."

"I've heard of this," Emma stated, "It's when two friends take part in flirtatious or relationship type activities without the promise of advancing with one another."

"Yeah, but don't get it confused with it being in the 'Friendzone' or 'Friends With Benefits'."

"Huh. I never heard of that...," Sam softly said, "B-But we're not like that right?"

"Possibly. Flirtationship occurs when the two friends obviously show they have feelings for each other or choose not to act due to extenuating circumstances."

"Wait," Kelly softly interrupted, "does this mean... Shane likes Sam?"

"It's a possibility. Or this could be a one sided flirtationship."

"How?"

"Well, signs of a flirtationship can range from you two giving each other pet names, being really close, or acting like a real couple," Alex stated, "The two in a flirtationship don't kiss or do anything too physical apart from holding hands or hugging. That's the most they'll do to prevent any misunderstandings or anything else under that cloud."

"Yeah. Also, reasons behind a relationship is exactly what Shane said about dating."

"Huh..."

"It surprisingly makes sense. But what if some of us have done it before. Could it work that way?" Elle asked.

"Yeah. Would it count for Elle and I?"

"Yeah, we've flirted with him in the same ways the people in a flirtationship would be."

"Hm..."

"Well, it counts if your relationship meets the requirements then yes."

"Hm..."

"Alright Sam, what did you...," Shane walked in with only a towel covering his lower half and sighed, "Did you girls spend the entire time I was taking a shower talking? Geez, well, I'll go take more time so you girls can do your thing," Shane walked out stretching as the girls all stared at him while he walked out.

"W-Was he always so ripped?" Clover asked.

"Y-Yeah, but he looks so much hotter when he's wet...," Elle answered.

"G-Girls, I think I need to pick his attire out."

"Oh, I can help with that," Clover exclaimed, "I'll know what looks good on him after seeing his body."

"Now wait a minute, I know what he actually likes to wear from his wardrobe," Elle stated walking towards Shane's closet.

"Wait, I gave him most of his clothes. I should be helping Sam pick his clothes out."

"I think this is where we get out of here before they start throwing his clothes all over the place," Emma whispered over to Alex who nodded in agreement. They tip-toed off leaving the girls to fight over what Shane was going to wear.

About an hour or so later, Sam and Shane were on their way to a local cafe near the house, "So Shane, this information Supervisor Walker and Jerry handed could set you up for what's to come for the tournament."

"Okay, let's take a seat somewhere first and we can talk about it."

"Okay, I'll order us something. Is there anything on your mind?"

"Just a cappuccino."

"Sure thing," Shane leaned back while he felt the stares of a couple girls from nearby tables ogling him.

He looked at how he was dressed and at his complexion in the napkin compartment, "Those girls really know how to fix a guy up. I gotta thank them for this..."

Sam saw this from a distance and instantly disliked the attention he was getting and how he reacted to it, "Hmph...," Sam puffed out as she began to order her drinks, "2 cappuccinos please."

"He's cute," The barista stated, "He your boyfriend?"

"H-Huh? No, he's just my friend."

"Oh, sounds like a loss. Why?"

"He's not really looking into dating right now. He said he'll eventually go back into it."

"Oh? Did he have a nasty break up or are you two having one of those flirtationships?"

"Does everyone really know about that?" Sam softly questioned under he breath, "Uh... not necessarily. He justs... wants to focus on school."

"Ah. That's nice. Well, be nice to him, 'kay?" The barista went off to go make her order, "I'll bring your cappuccinos to you and your friend. Go on girl."

"Okay?" Sam walked off rather confused. She met back with Shane who was fixing his hair, "Problem?"

"Oh nothing. Just uh.. fixing my hair...," Shane sat up straight and looked at Sam, "Shall we get started?"

"Sure. Well, first," Sam started, "I've seen a lot of people are your typical ex-convicts. So they'll mostly be untrained fighting very sporadically. However, there are these few that have caught my eye."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Yeah. This first guy is someone that's called Raimundo Delmónd. From what Supervisor Walker and Jerry could find out about this guy, he's an assassin and his killcount is high."

"How high?"

"He's never failed to assassinate anyone..."

"That doesn't tell me the count."

"Let's say it's more than triple your kill count."

"Should I be worried? Probably not. He probably kills them through stealth. That's boring. Keep going..."

"While he does kill them through stealth, I think there's something else you should know. This guy has a full body makeover."

"Full body makeover? You mean like my arm?"

"Yes. His whole body is kinetically engineered like yours. He also has a weapon similar to yours but its powered is nearly doubled. So in other words, the sword he uses acts like yours but the vibration sent from the blade is much more severe than the one you have."

"Hm..."

"He's one you should be worried about."

"Hmph, just another way to test my new sword."

"Shane..."

"Who's next?"

"W-Well, there's somewhere here just called Caze. She's apparently someone who uses massive gauntlets that can fire plasma beams and can send the fists of said gauntlets hurling at you like missiles."

"A gauntlet wearing fighter. Seems interesting. However, I find nothing hard about this opponent. If we come face to face, I'll just outclass her in speed. Anybody else that could be a threat?"

"There's this guy who goes by Hanzō?"

"Japanese?"

"Yeah. They're apparently someone who has inhuman reflexes with a sword. He's able to cut and slice anything in his path without even moving a muscle. Well, he doesn't move to the human eye. I somehow believe that you could possibly read him."

"Probably, but someone like him would be a wonderful person to fight. However, he should be someone honorable. I wonder why someone like him would enter something like this?"

"It says here that he was abandoned by his family for walking away from the Yakuza. He walked away from a life of crime after he beheaded his entire family in an attempt to successfully cut ties from his crime-filled past. He hopes to win the money so that he can live in retirement."

"Retirement? How old is he?"

"It only says his mid-50s."

"Interesting. It'll be like fighting the Japanese version of Walker."

"There's one last person who doesn't have a name. He's unknown."

"Really? What do they have on him?"

"He's supposedly a high school dropout who has been enhanced by an unknown drug that greatly increases his speed and power along with a kinetic arm and upper body."

"I'm assuming the ones with these kinetic bodies are working for Bullock. Still, I have some fierce competition."

"Do you have a plan to combat these guys?"

"As of now, probably not. We'll have to do a quick observation during the qualifiers and their own respective matches if they make it past the qualifiers."

"Hm, I see. Well Shane, anything else you'd like to know?"

"Do you have anything on the venue? I haven't really heard much on that."

"Hm, from the looks of it, I assume it's like the dome we fought Gavin in but on a smaller scale depending on the match. I would assume the qualifiers would be fought in somewhere like the dome we were in while the 1v1s would be fought on smaller venues."

"Or in the case of the second round matches, it would probably be slightly larger for the hazards and random weapon drops."

"How do you think that would work? Isn't there a live audience? Won't that match be dangerous?"

"Judging by the host, he'll probably set up some sort of barrier. He'll have to protect his profits," Shane stretched as he looked over the girls ogling him, "Hehe..."

"Ahem!" Sam coughed extremely loud causing Shane to turn to her and chuckle, "Shane, I don't appreciate you acting that way when a girl ogles you. I understand that you're single now, but I have a feeling you're not going to keep your promise."

"What promise?" Shane questioned.

"To uh... uh..."

"All I said is that I wasn't going to be dating. I didn't make a promise to anyone."

"Uh..."

"Sam?"

"Hello there you two. Here are your cappuccinos," The barista placed down two small mugs of the hot substance, "Enjoy it," She walked off as Shane took his mug.

"I haven't had any type of caffeine in a while," Shane shook his mug a little before setting it back down to cool a bit, "Sam, I don't know what gave you the idea that I promised who I'll date. Besides, I don't know if I could have a relationship the way I did with Emma. I felt comfortable around her. I guess it was because she wasn't childish like Elle or Kelly. However, I have seen some improvement with Elle."

"But Shane..."

"Well actually, you're pretty mature for someone your age, but uh... you do still act like the teenager you're suppose to be."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you like shopping and stuff right?" Sam nodded, "See. Even as a spy, you still harness that youthful nature of a teenager. To be honest, I sort of understand why you thought I was older than I looked when we first met."

"Care to tell?" Sam asked as she took a sip of her hot beverage.

"Well, I first met you girls as someone who was very nonchalant. Almost like someone who has already lived their life. And when we were in the Amazon, I sort of kept cool and didn't fret over anything. It didn't seem surprising. I was sort of insulted and glad you said I looked older than I was."

"How so?"

Shane took one big gulp of his own cappuccino and sighed, "Well, I've always been seen as a kid. Someone who lacked maturity. All that sort of changed when I became an agent. However, that didn't change my social status. The students at BHH may see me as a popular kid because of my looks, but if they knew me personally and if they knew of my life back home then they would know that I'm just another outsider who could ony dream of being somewhat popular."

"Shane..."

"Becoming an agent for SAHS was a blessing for me. Even so, I'm still unpopular and I'm still an outsider, but uh... at least I got to meet you Sam," Sam slightly choked on her coffee as Shane told her this. She started coughing fiercely, "Are you alright?"

"Shane...," Sam couldn't get her sentence out before she continued coughing causing Shane stood up quickly.

"Don't talk to strain the cough," Shane proceeded to rub her back and patted it slightly every few seconds, "Just calm down...," Sam couldn't calm down. Shane was extremely close to her and he was touching her. She felt her body shiver as he rubbed her back softly, "Why are you shivering? It's not too cold in here."

Sam fiercely stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "Shane! Make up your mind!" Sam stormed off leaving the paper that held the information on the opponents for the tournament.

Shane wanted to follow her, but something caught his eye on those exact papers. There was a note taped to the one the top, "Hm?" Shane took off the note and read it, "It's a list. A to-do-list. Hm," Shane started to read over each thing that was checked off, "1) Wait for Shane to get ready. 2) Take Shane to the cafe closest to their house and discuss tactics. Short list apart from this thing scribbled out," Shane saw that something was scribbled out. It looked like it was something last minute.

Shane then threw on some sunglasses and examined the scribbles. He looked closer as the glasses he wore began to decipher what was underneath the scribbles. Moments passes until the last thing on the list was, "3) Hang out with Shane. Man, that girl. Damn it," Shane grabbed the papers and looked over at the barista, "I realized nothing was paid. I'll pay for it all."

"No, go on after your girlfriend."

"She's not my... whatever," Shane sprinted out the cafe and looked into his wrist device. He ran past people as he messaged Jerry.

"Shane? Is there a problem?"

"Can you send me Sam's location through her compowder? If you can, compare it to the distance between my location and hers. Actually, it'll be a lot more simple if you just sent me the coordinates."

"Uh, sure thing. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Just some uh... teenager stuff. Just get me her location."

"Alright, here's her coordinates. Shane, please fix whatever you did."

"I will," Shane soon received Sam's location and he nodded, "Damn it, why do I have to be so dense? I've watched enough anime to know the signs, right?" Shane shook his head as he shot his grappling hook towards a nearby roof, "I don't care if people see me doing this. They probably think it's normal at this point."

Shane landed on the roof he latched onto and checked his GPS device. He saw that Sam's blinker was stationary only a few hundred meters from him, "Wow that girl can move. Alright Sam...," Shane clicked his shoes together activating his jetboots. He flew off towards Sam's location and arrived at the girl's home, "Their house is much bigger than ours."

Shane looked at the massive house and started climbing it after he shot his grappling hook, "Her room must be where her blinker is," Shane continued looking for an entry way.

He soon saw the back doors were glass like the ones at his own house and he shrugged his shoulder, "What easier way than through glass," Shane dropped down and proceeded to cut through the glass before he saw someone's outfit that was relatively familiar. He slowly looked up to see Sam glaring at him, "Oh damn..."

Moments later, the two were in the living room sitting beside one another. Neither of them spoke to one another. Shane leaned back and looked over at Sam who glared at him from the corner of her eyes, "Alright fine. Sam, I'm sorry. I know I said that I wasn't going to be trying to make any moves or anything and I guess my nonchalant attitude didn't let me see what I was doing. Man, this flirtationship really has taken a turn."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, who hasn't? Anyway, I know what I said and I'm..."

"Shane, before you even go on, you need to make up your mind. This isn't about you being ready to date or not. It's about who you will date."

"Huh?"

"I've seen how you've acted around Elle and Kelly. It's obvious you have the hots for them. Then there's me. Someone you've only known for 2 weeks and here you are making weird moves without even noticing you are. I'm confused. You're too indecisive about this sort of thing. Yeah you had your moment with Emma, but now it's time to make your decision for the future."

Shane stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "It's not that simple. Doing that is easier said than done and you of all people should know that. Especially with someone like me. Damn it dude. I can't think straight right now. Not once have I thought who would replace Emma. My mind has been on this tournament and what awaits me after it. Now I'm all confused..."

"Shane I didn't mean for it to be..."

"No I know you didn't. It's my own fault for not catching on fast enough. You know Sam, for now, let's make a deal. For now until we know for sure the coast is clear, let's not make any moves on each other, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam held out her hand and Shane shook it, "Are you sure you'll keep it?"

"I'm sure. As long as you keep it," Shane then handed Sam her to-do-list and smirked, "Yeah, the list is complete."

"Wait... you know about what I scribbled out?!"

"Let's say I had some help from a gadget."

"You jerk," Sam proceeded to beat on Shane's chest lightly.

"I'm nosey. What can I say?" Shane chuckled lightly until both of them noticed that they were breaking their recently formed deal, "A-Anyway, how about we head on back to the girls?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good," The two proceeded to walk back to Shane's house together smiling.


	14. SAHS Case Files #8: Sam and Shane...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls figure out a way to be Shane's date for the End of The Year Dance. However, Shane has other plans. Specifically with a certain orange-haired spy from WOOPH.

The girls all sat at a table in school and they looked anxious. Shane soon appeared followed by a large group of girls. That group girls had Mandy at the head of it, "So Shane. The End of the Year Dance is this Friday. How about you become my date for the dance."

"Uh...," The girls glared at them from a distance as Shane backed up holding his hands up, "I'm flattered Mandy but uh...," Shane glanced over at his friends and chuckled, "I already have a date for the dance."

"Huh?!"

"Y-Yeah. So... bye!" Shane ran off past everyone and out the front door of the school.

"He already has a date?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Now let's chill out for second... oh who am I kidding," Elle stood up rather quickly and sprinted towards Shane, "Shane! Come back here!" Kelly followed after leaving the spies behind.

"Do they know that he was lying?" Alex questioned.

"Knowing those girls, probably-. Where's Sam?" Clover looked over to where Sam was just seated to see her gone. They looked towards the door to see her following after Elle and Kelly, "That girl. Wait, I wanna date with Shane too!" Clover ran after them causing Alex to shrug her shoulders.

"It was going to happen eventually," She followed after them too setting a new goal for the girls. Convince Shane to go out with them for the dance.

At Shane's and his friends house, they watched him as he trained outside. Emma walked up to them and asked, "What's going on here? Observing their training or something?" They remained silent watching closely and she sighed, "Is it about this?" Emma held up a flier that told of the End of the Year Dance for their school. They turned in surprise at Emma, "You're all thinking about taking him out, right?"

"Where'd you get that?" Sam questioned.

"It's been posted on our fridge door for the last 4 days. I think Kelly put it up there because on the back, it says: 'Ask Shane out for the dance for him to say yes and I take him out and give him the best time of his life'."

"I didn't write that...," Kelly twirled her hair and chuckled.

"By the way, this is Kelly if you somehow forget. How do you forget what you wrote?" Emma questioned.

"I have a lot of things to worry about other than remembering something I wrote. Besides, I know Shane will pick me because I've helped him learn how to dance. Who better to date than the one who taught you how?"

"That's not even a valid argument on who should date him. If anything, I'm the one that can only date him," Elle started, "In fact, when we first started high school, I asked him out already."

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Exactly. I told him about the dance at our old school and decided to ask him out ahead of time so we wouldn't have to worry about looking for dates. However, that was before Ms. Blonde-Knucklehead showed up in our life."

"Blonde Knucklehead?!" Both Kelly and Clover exclaim.

"I wasn't even talking about you Clover, but I should say that you could take Shane from me too!"

"How could I steal Shane?I mean, I so have the charm that have boys flock over me, but we've barely hung out. Hm, that's about to change. Oh Sha- ah!" Both Kelly and Elle covered Clover's mouth and pulled her back.

"I wanna hang out with Shane too, but I doubt I could match these girls and their need to want him. What about you Sammie?" Alex looked over at Sam who jumped slightly at her question.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have been with him quite a bit discussing plans, right? I'm sure you brought it up with him at some point."

"U-Uh..."

"You're telling me you haven't?"

"W-Well..."

"What's up Sam? Why are you stuttering so much?"

"We uh..."

"You already asked him to the dance?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No! We promised to not pursue each other until his mission is finished!" Sam instantly slapped her hands onto her mouth.

"Wait, you mean... you two already have plans of going out?!" Kelly nearly fainted, but was caught by Elle.

"Let's not get too hasty. They probably only agreed to do so because he did say he didn't want to worry about any relationships. Hell, he might not even want to go to the dance. Think about it. This tournament could mean the death of him if we he doesn't train hard enough," Everyone nodded, but Elle instantly dropped Kelly to add, "But, that doesn't mean he can't spend one night out with me at the dance," Elle scurried outside to meet Shane.

"Hey!" Everyone followed after her outside. Well, everyone except Emma. She only walked away with a calm yet annoyed expression.

"Hey Shane!" Elle called out, but as she did so, she was met with the end of Shane's sword, "S-Shane...?" The look in Shane's eye sent shivers down the girls' spines, but he soon shook his head and put away his sword.

"What's up?" He calmly asked as if what just happened never did happen.

"U-Uh..."

"Is it about the dance?" The girls were still kind of apprehensive to talk to him based on what just happened, "I'm sure it's about the dance girls," They still didn't speak and Shane sighed, "If you're just gonna stand there, I'll be continuing my training, please and thank you."

"W-Wait!" Elle finally spoke up and took a deep breath, "R-Remember your promise to me when we first got into high school."

"Vaguely. You asked me out to our senior dance ahead of time before anyone else got to me."

"Yeah. Well, the dance here isn't our senior dance, but it's all the same, right?"

"Uh..."

"Now wait a second. I remember being the one to teach you how to dance Shane. I think I should be your date for the dance so that you're partnered with someone who's actually danced with you."

"Now girls..."

"No, he'll be going with me. I could feel our electrifying connection ever since we met. Besides, imagine how cute we'll look when we have matching outfits!" Clover had a bright sparkle in her eye before Alex jumped in to add her input.

"Hey! You've all had your time with him. I think it's my turn to have some alone time with Shane."

"Let's not get too hasty girls," Shane softly said before fixing his glance on Sam, "Sam, tell them what we agreed on."

"I already did."

"Oh, then I guess they should know that I probably won't be attending the dance because of the tournament."

"Huh?!"

"Really? I thought you girls would've caught on. Seriously, you think I'd risk my life attending some stupid dance. Yeah, not a chance. I'd rather live and see all of you girls after the tournament than be the one in the ground or worse."

"Shane..."

"Look, as much as I would... probably want to go just to be with you girls, I just have too much on my mind to think about some dance. I know it would mean a lot to you girls if I was one of your dates, but I just don't see myself having any type of leisure because of this tournament."

"But Shane."

"I'm sorry girls, but no," Shane went back to training leaving the girls to think of who else they could take to the dance.

They sat later that night watching Shane from the inside of the house as he trained alone, "We should've listened to what I said, but part of me thought he would take one night off just to have some leisurely time."

"Man...," Kelly sighed as she continued staring at Shane who kept glancing at his left arm, "Why do you think he keeps looking at his left arm?"

"Maybe his arm is malfunctioning," Alex answered, "They did say it was a prototype," Shane started to walk in partially covering it, "Uh...," Once he entered in, Alex and the rest of the girls got a little suspicious, "Shane? What's up with your arm?"

"U-Uh, oh nothing. Just need a little rest," Shane attempted to walk away, but he was stopped by Emma who stepped in front of him. She took the arm that was covering his other arm and turned him around, "Hey!"

It revealed that the skin that was once there was now melting off and revealing the robotic arm that was in place, "Shane!"

"He's been over training himself to the point of his skin is actually melting off. Shane," Emma glared at him and continued, "If you keep doing this, you'll damage your arm to where you can't even use it."

"Listen, I need to make sure I'm in top form for the tournament."

"You can't be in top shape if you're missing an arm!" Emma retorted, "I advise you take time off from training and... spend it with the girls at their dance."

"Wait, is that why you're here? To convince me to go with them?"

"I'm not convincing you... I'm telling you...," Emma added a deep, demonic tone to the last half of that sentence sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"R-Right..."

"Good," Emma smiled brightly and turned him around, "Now, who will you choose?"

"What huh?!"

"You can't take them all. What? Did you really think you could take them all as a date? Ooo, you lecherous dog you."

"What are you on about? I just thought we could just go as a group rather as dates, but I guess that's true. Listen, I wouldn't know who to choose. The last thing I want is to have one of them sad that they can't go with me as their date."

The girls froze before going into a huddle, "He's just way too courteous. We need to break him into taking one of us out as a date. Girls," Elle took a deep breath before saying, "We need to play fair. I don't want us trying to win him over in a dirty way."

"As much I _would_ like to win him over you girls, I know that we need to be respectful of each other. The only one I'm really worried about is Sam...," Everyone except Sam nodded who only looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean you're only worried about me?"

"Shane definitely has the hots for you in some sort of way. He just can't act on it because of Bullock and this stupid tournament."

"Uh..."

"Girls?" Shane called out, "Uh, I'm still here. I can hear what your saying. Look, don't compete over me. That just doesn't seem right. Why can't we all just go together as group?"

"Shane, you have to understand that the dance is the most important day of a young teenager's life," Emma explained, "They need something like this to help their self-esteem. However, I think it would still be weird since they're all gunning for you."

"Yeah, but I have to make the choice. I'm not ready for a choice like that. Remember, I'm still unsure about all this romance stuff. You gotta think about this."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Whatever that is," Emma patted his back and stretched, "Well, let's get your replacement skin on and you can start to think about who you'll take, 'kay?" Emma led Shane away leaving the girls to plan out their plan of attack.

Almost every girl ran off to plan alone so that no one else could hear them. Sam was left alone to think about how she could get some alone time with Shane for the dance.

Meanwhile, Elle was in her room rummaging through her stuff to take out a beautiful dress hidden behind all of her other casual clothes, "The day I wear you is nigh! Shane can't break a promise. He's never broken a promise and I doubt he will!" Elle began prancing around in excitement while hugging her dress.

In Kelly's room, she searched through her massive amount of dresses to find the best one that would whoo over Shane, "After looking Shane's stuff earlier this week, I found out he likes really good cleavage and tight dresses that shows off some good curves. I have to find the right dress that does both!"

Clover decided to talk to Carmen on how to tackle this dating thing with Shane. She contacted her through her compowder and said, "Oh Carmen!"

"Hey Clover. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering... how do I get a date with you brother?"

"Huh?"

"Well, BHH is having their End of the Year Dance this Friday and I would really like to know, from his sister, how to date him."

"Uh..."

"Come on Carmen. You know Sammie is gonna be hard to beat. Think about how much they're together."

"True, but Im not sure what his dating preferences are. Maybe try to be like Sam?"

"Okay, I'm not gonna try and run a mathematic marathon or whatever Sammie tried to get us hooked on."

"No, I mean, try to be a little mature. Try not to worry too much about shopping and appearance and try to be mature."

"Been there, tried that. Can't try that again."

"Well, how about just spending time with him. Sam did that too right?"

"I guess..."

"Shane really likes hanging out with friends if he has nothing to do. Try just being with him. Isn't that enough?"

"Hm..."

Alex decided to talk with Shane while he got his skin repaired, "So Shane, I heard you were once a nerd and such."

"Wait, when did I stop being one?"

"Well, you don't look like one, but I was told you like reading comics and stuff. Wanna talk about some comics while you get your arm repaired?"

"I don't see why not."

_"Yes! Work towards a man's hobbies. Easiest way to get to his heart!"_

Sam sat alone in the living room trying to convince herself not to go for Shane, "I can't ask Shane out. I have to respect our agreement. I can find a date like Shane right?" Sam paused for short second but instantly started ripping her hair out, "Ah! I can't find someone as good as him!"

Sam started to roll around on the ground while figuring out a way to keep her deal with Shane, "What do I do?!" Sam laid face first on the ground as she silently cried, "Damn this deal we did..."

Later that night, everyone were already in their respective homes and already asleep. However, Sam sat awake in her room thinking of how she needs to tackle the dance.

"Okay, maybe if I try these next 3 days looking for a date, I can get one before Friday. Oh, but the ones who don't have dates are probably freaks."

"Am I a freak," Sam jumped off her bed and hid from whoever voice she heard, but the similarity eased her mind ony slightly, "Sam?"

"S-," Sam jumped up and looked at where the voice came from. She glanced around until she saw him sitting at her desk, "Shane!"

"Yo," Shane waved over at her while looking over some homework that was on her desk, "Sam, number 7 is wrong."

"Huh?!" Sam ran over and pushed Shane out of her chair and checked it herself, "How is it wrong?"

"It's Japanese history. I know a lot about it. The one that took over Japan during the Warring States Era was the Tokugawa Shogunate not the... Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell is the 'Tawanashi Clan'?"

"I don't know. I've had a lot on my kind recently."

"I understand. It's the dance right?"

"Yeah. I don't know who to ask," Sam got up and helped Shane up who sighed in agreement with Sam's statement.

"I hear ya'. The whole day, the girls just bum rushed me for this dance. I haven't had a chance to even think about it."

"Shane I..."

"Wanna ask me to the dance but want to keep our deal intact?"

"Yeah..."

"To be honest, I'm having that predicament too...," Sam froze as Shane said this. He sat on her bed and stretched out on top of it, "I don't know..."

"Uh..."

"You're the only one who hasn't gone to insane lengths just to have a chance to ask me out. You've had the most patience and have actually respected my decision to not date anyone. However, I have no choice but to listen to Emma and take someone. I'm only here because I didn't want to ask you in front of the other girls."

"S-Shane...?" 

"Sam, as much as it hurts me to break our deal. Would you like to be my date to the End of the Year Dance?"

"Oh my gosh..."

"Is okay if you don't want to because of our deal but...," Shane felt Sam wrap her arms around his neck, but he mistook it as her choking, "Sam I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," He then heard light sobs and laughter, "Sam?"

"I'm glad... you chose me," Sam stated, "I know my feelings for you are obvious and despite only knowing each other for 2 weeks... it feels like forever."

"That time in Amazon doesn't sound too bad now does it?"

"No. I'm glad I met you Shane."

"Hold on a sec there cowgirl," Shane eased Sam of him and sat up, "We're still not dating. This is only for the dance, okay?"

"R-Right, our deal. Just the dance and that's it, right?"

"Of course...," Sam hugged Shane and smiled at him, "Can I guarantee a relationship?'

"That's not up to me. You keep being who you are and you've got yourself a boyfriend after Bullock is dealt with," Sam gave a bright smile and nodded gleefully, "Sweet, I'm gonna head out though because I need some rest. Good night Sam."

"Good night Shane..."


	15. Special SAHS Files #4: The Qualifier Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the climax are afoot! The Qualifiers of Strongest Fighters begins as Shane enters in and is prepared for his hardest mission that may or may not cost him his life!

Shane and his friends all sat in a massive black van that was transporting him to the location of the tournament. Shane stared at his arm while the girls except Sam stared at him with a little disdain. Emma whispered over at Sam asking, "Are they still mad at him for not choosing them for the dance?"

"I think so. I think they're mad at him for asking me out in private..."

"Where's the bad blood on you?"

"Trust me, I've seen some of Elle's glares at me. Technically, Shane did break their promise. He didn't think that through too well."

"You didn't either. You could've declined his offer."

"Yeah but...," Sam looked over at Shane and sighed, "I couldn't resist him. He's hard to resist..."

"Yeah, I know he is. I'm sure he's told you about our little relationship, right?"

"Yeah. He told me about it. I'm still surprised he decided to end it. How do you feel about it?"

"It's fine. Part of me knew it wouldn't last. Think about it. A 24 year old and a 17 year old dating one another? That's just not right."

"He mentioned how hard it would be to please you due to the age difference."

"Hehe, he's so pure. It's cute. I tried many times to _do_ it with him, but he would always turn it down because he was too pure. He's just an adorable little guy. It's hard to make him blush or act like a little kid because he went through some mental training during his first few weeks at SAHS."

"Did it, like, steel himself or something?"

"Yeah, a little like that. He never really told me about it too much. It makes me wonder how his training went because not all agents go through mental training. Part of me is worried about how bad it was for him."

"Alright everyone," Walker, who was driving, announced, "we are nearly here. Are you ready Shane?"

"Yeah. I already have my plan set for the qualifiers. I'm just psyching myself before I enter in," Shane cracked his neck while he gripped the hilt of his sword, "Can my sword make it through the tournament?"

"It should be able to. It's a strong metal that's hard to break. If any modifications need to be made, be sure to tell me. I'll see if I can do anything to help."

"Thanks," Shane sighed and looked at the girls who still glared at him, "Can I get some support here? I know I made the mistake of not filling everyone in on asking Sam out to the dance, but I could really use some support here. I might not come back. You all know that...," Shane's tone was serious. Something that felt out of character for the girls, "I'm not so sure that I'll make it out alive or if I do win, I'm not so sure I'll be the same."

"Shane...," Elle started, "it was disrespectful for you to do what you did, but yes. You're right. We can set that aside for after you win this tournament and finish Bullock off," Elle patted Shane's back who smiled at her.

Kelly stuttered before wrapping her arms around Shane, "I'll give you an award when you win too. I'll make your night special."

"Stop it Kelly," Everyone ordered in unison.

"What?"

"Thanks girls," Shane stated, "I appreciate you girls at least supporting me through this tournament."

"Well, we are friends right? Besides, we can all go on a celebratory shopping spree after your win!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yeah. We can do that. After this tournament and all this is finally over, let's go on a shopping spree. Or better yet," Shane leaned forward and asked, "Walker, I still have my vacation in Hawaii available, right?"

"Hawaii?!" The girls exclaim.

"Yeah. It was part of my early promotion to Secret Agent last year. I never used it because... I don't like going out. But I think after taking Bullock will be a good as time as any."

"Hm," Clover thought, "I'm going to need a a whole attire for a trip like that. I'll need something like that after all this."

"True that!" Alex exclaimed, "That means the faster take out Bullock the faster we can relax."

"I wouldn't be so sure girls. Remember, there is still a secret assailant that's working with Bullock. That's on the side of WOOPH, but I'm sure my friends and I will help there too."

"I forgot about that guy or girl. You think they're part of the tournament?"

"Possibly. Perhaps they're funding it. That alone is a reason to get behind this tournament. Shane, get ready, we're here," Walker stated as he pulled into a massive building. Everyone was mesmerized by its size.

"If this tournament is illegal then why is it in this massive building?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is that they paid off the government. Either way, we have to drop you off Shane. Only you and your sponsor can go inside."

"Sponsor? I was never told about a sponsor. Who is it?" Once the car stopped, someone knocked on the door of the van they were in.

"Step out and meet them," Everyone stepped out the car as Walker ordered to meet Kelly's mom.

"Mom? You're Shane's sponsor?"

"I was the only able to do it that's a higher rank than him. His sister couldn't do so since they're both the same ranks now. Your supervisor couldn't do it because he's retired from the agency. We all came to the conclusion that I should be your sponsor. I'll be with you throughout the tournament. I'll offer you insight and help you through it."

"Where are we going to be?" Kelly asked.

"Unfortunately, none of you can officially watch it live in action. You'll have to stick to a live feed that's being played in a hotel not far from here. Only there can you watch it."

"Won't we be able to see him after each round?"

"Sadly no, but I can link a call onto the compowder of the WOOPH spies. Anyway, we should get going Shane. We have to prepare you for the qualifier round."

"U-Uh..."

"Go ahead and say goodbye to them for now. You won't be seeing them for a while."

"Alright," Shane walked over to his friends and sighed, "Well, this is the last we'll be seeing each other for a long time. Can you girls last that long without me?" Without receiving a definite answer, he was tackled for a big hug by them, "Now come on. I'm not going away forever. I'll be back soon. I promise I will."

"Don't say that Shane. Don't be too confident," Elle softly ordered, "Just do your thing okay?" They all broke apart and Elle finished off saying, "Come back to us in one piece okay?"

"I will. Don't worry," Shane walked to Ada and sighed, "Alright, let's get going," Ada nodded as she walked inside with Shane. He turned around and waved them off once more before catching up with Ada.

Moments later, Shane and Ada stood inside a preparation room. Shane looked at Ada who looked at him back, "This is awkward."

"How so?"

"Well, we're just starring at one another. We haven't said a word since we've been in here. It's just awkward between us. Is this because of what happened in Albania?"

"What? No, I already forgave you for that. I'm just trying to figure out what to talk about before you go, but I can't think of anything."

"Maybe about why Kelly obsesses over me so much. What does she see in someone like me?"

"You're really going to ask that after seeing the group of girls you have around you?"

"Still. Wouldn't she be more into popular guys like Brian? Even if he was an asshole, he was still popular. I just assume that was someone she liked."

"My daughter might be simplistic, but she knows who is best for her. She only dated Brian for a few weeks before she knew that he wasn't the one. At that same time, you were helping her study. She saw something in you that helped her open her eyes that showed her that not all popular guys are nice."

"Hm..."

"Plus, I'm sure Clover has said something about your looks, right?"

"Has she ever. There's not a time out of the day where she doesn't compliment me on my looks. I know it's only flirtatious behavior."

"Is it? Because Kelly has done the same, right?"

"Yeah. I get it every time she tries to seduce me. You should talk to her about that."

"Why? I gave her my consent."

"Uh...," Before Shane could say anything else, a siren sounded while a pod in front of them appeared.

"I guess it's time for you to head on to the qualifiers."

"Uh..."

"Quit struggling with your words. Go on!" Ada pushed Shane inside the pod as she pointed up, "We'll be watching you Shane. Just get in the top 12 and you'll be in the qualifiers," Shane was already being lifted away from where he could hear her and sighed.

"I have to outlast 100 other competitors and just make it to the top 12," Shane stretched while he was hit with multiple lights along with a roaring crowd, "Whoa...," Once his vision adjusted to the light, Shane was met with a dome similar to the one in the Amazon base him and Sam explored along with multiple pods that held other people inside of it.

He looked around seeing if he recognized anyone as an enemy to him or whoever they studied during his tactic sessions with Sam. He did see Hanzo and who he assumed was Caze due to the massive gauntlets one person was wearing, "That's all I can see. I'll have to just rely on my own skill to make it past these qualifiers."

"Girls!" Alex yelled at everyone in the hotel they were in and she sat in front of the massive plasma TV they had, "It's starting!" Everyone flooded in and started to watch.

"Hello patrons!" A voice through a loud speaker throughout arena that startled some people, "Welcome to Strongest Fighter! I am Josh Sotne! I will be your host and your colored commentator. Over the course of the month, you will be watching a tournament that will showcase some of the world's strongest combatants!"

"Josh Sotne. It sounds so familiar...," Shane thought.

"Today, you will observe the qualifiers of this tournament. We have some interesting faces out there. However, there is one face that definitely stands out to me! That face is none other than Shane Powers!"

"How does he...?"

"Shane Powers is a secret agent for the agency known as Secret Agent High School. Oops, I guess it's not so secret anymore. You see, Shane is only 17 and not only is he the youngest Senior Special Agent, but he's also the youngest to graduate from Trainee Agent! However, this also means he's put a lot of baddies in prison. Some of them are here I believe. Oops again. Good luck out there Shane."

"Asshole...," Shane softly said.

"That guy...," Elle started.

"Totally...," Clover continued.

"Did that on purpose," Everyone, including Shane, say in unison.

A massive hologram of the number 30 appeared and it began counting down along with a computerized voice counting down with it, "Well, might as well plan it all out now," Shane took a deep breath.

"I hope Shane does well enough to survive," Kelly hugged a picture of Shane as she said this causing everyone to look at her weirdly, "What? I always have a picture of Shane with me."

"We should have some confidence in Shane. He's trained hard for this. He can win this, I can feel it."

Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He mentally prepared himself for all the blood and gore that would be spilled in the qualifiers. In the hotel, the girls watched as the camera panned onto Shane who proceeded to take out his sword, "Look at him...," Everyone stared while he got into a stance and prepared himself.

"I hope the tactic sessions you had with him will help him," Elle stated as she looked at Sam.

"I made sure he was on top of who was the strongest in the tournament. Hopefully he remembers who we went over."

In the dome, the countdown was now at the final 5 seconds. Shane noticed those near him turning towards him and nodding at each other. Shane sighed as she softly said, "Can these guys not make it obvious that they'll attack me at the same time," Once the countdown reached zero, the pods opened, unleashing the combatants.

Shane stood still as he closed his eyes. Multiple people charged at him and he waited for the right moment. He remembered from his training.

-3 weeks ago-

"Alright Shane, for the qualifiers, you will more than likely be attacked from all sides without any time to rest between attacks. You will have to use all of your senses so that you can be prepared for each person that attacks you," Walker stated, "Nearly everyone here will be attacking from random areas to make it seem realistic to the actual tournament. Alright, are you ready Shane?"

"Is there a reason I'm wearing this blindfold?" Shane questioned.

"It makes it just slightly difficult. Remember, we don't know what or who you'll be dealing with during the tournament. Someone might blind you, so we need to heighten every other sense other than your vision."

"Okay?" Shane's mind then went to a place. A place that can't really be explained with words. Shane took a few short, but deep breaths and tried his best to use his other senses.

"Alright! Attack!" Walker's order rang through Shane's ear as he took one second to analyze the movement of clothing. Next was which direction he heard dirt kick up. Once he finished using his hearing, he waited for his smell to kick in.

He could smell the same shampoo Kelly and Elle used while he had 2 newer smells. Sam's was something he remembered quite vividly due to their time in the Amazon. He assumed the other 2 were Clover and Alex. Lastly, Emma's was something he was more than used to. She was easy to spot out.

Next, Shane had to figure out who jumped first and would move in for an attack first. He remembered dirt kicking up to the left of him 2 thirds of a second before the others. However, he heard someone closing on him rather quickly to the left. He then had his plan to counter.

-Present Time-

"Alright," Shane kept his eyes closed as he unsheathed his sword, "Right!" Shane swung his sword at the right lobbing one person's head off, "Flip!" Shane flipped high into the air and yelled, "Impale!" Shane drove his sword down as it impaled 2 more combatants.

He picked up a discarded knife and threw it, "Left!" The knife impaled someone in the throat and Shane quickly dashed forward with his sword, finishing him off in the process.

Shane performed a sweep kick behind him tripping someone and stabbing them through their back to pierce their heart. Shane picked up a few more knifes and threw them at 4 more opponents. Afterwards, he kicked his sword out of the dead opponent from behind him and caught it. He proceeded to cut the air to relieve his sword of the blood.

He did all this with his eyes closed...

The girls sat shocked at what Shane did so well, "Did everyone see that?" Kelly asked in shock.

"He barely broke a sweat...," Elle continued.

"I'm so glad he's on our side...," Everyone nodded in agreement with Clover's statement as they continued watching.

Shane opened his eyes to witness the bloodshed he just had. He looked down at his sword and hand along with his blood-stained clothes. He looked around to see others fighting and no longer paying him any mind. However, this short moment of rest was short lived before a bullet came flying towards him.

He managed to dodge it, but a barrage if bullets followed the lone one causing Shane to dodge and run. Once the bullets stopped, he turned to see who it was. He was somewhat surprised when he saw someone he had arrested before.

"Kilt..."

_**SAHS Criminal Database:** _

__**Name: Kilt  
** Level of Destructiveness (Out of 10): 7  
Reason of Imprisonment: Attempted Genocide of people in the New York Metropolitan Area.  
Prison Service: Life 

"Still mad that I booked you Kilt? How was prison?"

"I'll make you pay for putting me in that hellhole!" Kilt proceeded to fire his two arm machine guns at Shane who only blocked and dodged each bullet. However, he had failed to realize someone appearing behind him. When he did notice, he was stabbed in the back and his chest was met with multiple bullets.

The hotel room was silent when he was kicked off the sword and fell lifeless on the ground. The girls feared the worse, but their fears were shot down when Shane stood up, dusted himself off, and stretched.

But then they had another question, "How did he survive that?"

"That was quite cute of all of you to think you had actually gotten me that easily," Shane spoke behind Kilt who didn't have enough time to react before the other Shane that he shot grabbed him and he was sliced in half afterwards, "But I'm sorry. I have some friends I promised I'd see after this tournament and I'm not letting some lowlife criminals prevent me from keeping that promise."

"Look at that folks, not only has Shane shown is skills with his gadgets from his agency, but he's shown that he's not all talk. In only 5 minutes, he's racked up 10 kills," As Josh announced this, Shane killed the one that stabbed his clone having Josh say, "Make that 11 kills for Shane! However, he's not alone! Caze has racked up 7 kills as well with Hanzo gaining 9. Oh, but Raimundo tops everyone by nearly doubling Shane's kill count by having 21 total! This is shaping up to be an intense qualifying round!"

"That Raimundo guy is someone Shane has to look out for. Freaks me out just thinking about what would happen when the two meet during the tournament," Elle stated.

"Caze and Hanzo are threats too. We can't forget them. I'm sure Shane will always be on his toes though," Sam added. Everyone nodded while the tournament continued on.

Moments passed until the final 12 were determined, "Alright fighters! The top 12 have been determined. I'm afraid the bloodshed must come to an end for now!" Shane stared at the other 11 and sighed, "We have 12 outstanding fighters who managed to survive the carnage. I want you 12 to rest up for the weak and heal your wounds. Next week, the official first round of the tournament will take place right here! Your opponent, along with the tournament tree will be given to your sponsor tomorrow morning. Go on back to your respective pods and meet with your sponsor. Afterwards, you will be sent to a place where you can mingle with the other combatants and your sponsor. Go on!"

Shane looked back at pod he came out of which was easy to spot out due to the massive amount of bodies around it, "Alright...," Shane stepped while he began to descend down it. He looked at himself and saw he had only minor injuries. Well, minor to him. He received several gashes on his abdomen and a few bullet wounds along with several bruises.

He soon met Ada again who tackled him for a hug which surprised him, "Uh? Ms. Johnson?"

"You could've told me you had a clone set up. When you got stabbed, I thought you were a goner."

"I always have an ace up my sleeve. But you don't have to squeeze me like this Ms. Johnson."

"Sorry. For some reason, it just seemed... instinctive."

"Instinctive? How so?"

"I don't know. Part of me saw you as my own kid, but I don't know how."

"Well, your eldest daughter is missing. Maybe that's something."

"B-But... Wait a minute! How do you know about that?"

"I saw her in the SAHS database while I was seeing who else in Kelly's family was an agent. I saw her and I even saw something familiar about her."

"Huh?"

"It was like I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"How so?"

"I can't explain it. A-Anyway, they said they had meals and a place set up for us somewhere. Are we gonna go or?"

"Yeah, but first, I need to take care of your wounds and dress you out of those tattered clothes."

"I can dress myself Ms. Johnson."

"Okay, but if you need help, I'm here okay? First off, let's clean those cuts on your abdomen," Ada walked up with a cloth and a large bowl of warm water, "You did really well. Especially at the start. All with your eyes closed?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with doing that?"

"It's nothing. Just sort of shocked me at first and I remembered your training. Just don't try to do something like that against the stronger enemies."

"I won't. Just had to implement my training for the qualifiers. Ah...," Shane groaned and jumped in pain causing Ada to stop.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"A little. It's no biggy though."

"Okay..."

"You know Ms. Johnson, I knew a few students who did have a crush on you."

"You used past tense. Why?"

"Well, they grew up and got girlfriends. I would go as far to say that I had a crush on you during my first week, but quickly dropped my feelings since you know. You're the principal and I'm a student. It's too taboo for me."

"Oh...," Ada added a slight sense of disappointment in her voice in which Shane caught.

"Was that disappointment?"

"What? No!"

"It was wasn't it? Did you think I would still have a crush on you?" Ada didn't say anything as she washed the clothe before continuing her cleansing of Shane's wounds, "I find that sort of flattering, but I believe that's only because of my new looks. You have to admit that I was rather ugly and unpleasant to be around."

"Huh?"

"Really? Elle was my only friend and I'm sure Kelly only acted like my friend to get some academic help and to get away from Brian. Look at the good that did both her and myself."

"Shane, I thought Sam told you to quit beating yourself up. You're better than all this."

"True, but my past is something that can't be denied. Yes, I learned to accept but you can't deny its existence."

"Well yes, but the saying about the past being done is true. That's all behind. You acknowledge it, but don't let be a factor on how you look at yourself now."

"Uh, I...," Shane couldn't find anything else to say before Ada started to wrap his shoulder and upper abdomen in a gauze, "Is the gauze really necessary?"

"If you don't want anything getting into those wounds and have them get infected then be my guest," Ada finished up and lightly patted Shane on his back, "Alright, your good to change. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine. Trust me. Besides, we have a week before the official first round starts. I'll need to rest up until then," Shane went into his duffle bag and pulled out a full set of clothes. Just a tank top, jogging pants along with boxers and a pair of basketball shoes before looking at them and at Ada, "Is the meal out there formal?"

"No clue. Do you want to look formal?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to stand out too much."

"Try to go semi-casual. So maybe wear a different shirt."

"Okay uh. Damn, these are times where I wish Kelly and Clover were here."

Moments later, Shane walked into the rather nice-looking mess hall to see that he didn't stand out too much. He saw others still dressed in battle gear while others dressed in a suit or something a little more relaxed. Shane sighed in relief as he glanced at the buffet and tried to see what looked interesting.

"Hm, something low in carbs. High in protein and low sugar... no grease..."

"Hiya!" Shane was startled when a rather loud, feminine voice filled his ear drums, "You're Shane Powers right?!"

"U-Uh," Shane turned towards the voice and recognized the woman before him, _"_ _She's_ _the_ _one_ _with_ _the gauntlets. This must be Caze,"_ Shane smiled and nodded.

"You were so cool out there! I saw how you handled those groups of people with your eyes closed! I didn't want you to top me so I tried the same thing!"

"How'd it go?"

"Uh, I did stuff," Caze chuckled and stuck out her tongue, "It's so cool to meet someone as strong as you!" Caze took Shane's hand and shook them vigorously.

"Whoa there girl. I'm sure it's nice to meet someone eccentric like you."

"It's sad that we might end up facing each other. Oh! Let's hope we're both in the finals! Even if that means one of us has to die, I'll be happy to fight someone strong like you no matter what!"

"And I look forward to fighting you Caze," Caze waved at Shane and walked off. He turned back around to see an elderly Japanese man who had his eyes closed, "Uh..."

"Shane Powers. Your skill with a sword is rather impressive from someone who isn't too keen in wielding one," The man opened his eyes and bowed to Shane, "I hope to fight you and test my own skills against a worthy opponent," He walked off leaving Shane confused but fired up for a match against him.

"I look forward to it too Hanzo," Shane walked passed a Hispanic fighter who had a robotic endoskeleton. Both of them stared each other down as he passed by, "So that's Raimundo. Alright then, you're someone I definitely look forward to fighting," Shane walked over to Ada with an empty plate, "Nothing here really fits with my diet."

"Come on. Nothing? Come here," Ada waved Shane over and floated an apple wedge to his face, "Eat it. You gotta get something in that stomach of yours. I'm not going to be sleeping tonight only to wake up and hear you complaining about hunger."

"But," Once Shane opened his mouth, Ada shoved the apple wedge in his mouth, "Hey!" Shane started chewing and sighed, "You could've prepared me for that."

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Ada wiped Shane's mouth while he glanced around at the others who looked at their interaction.

"Uh, Ms. Joshnson, people are staring at us."

"Let them stare. They're probably jealous that a good looking woman like me is catering to a young man like you."

"I highly doubt that. They probably think you're my mom," Shane stated, "Well, let's say we finish up here and call it a day. Besides, we still need to contact the girls. I just know they're staring at one of their compowders waiting for us to call in."

"Yeah, probably. First, you're gonna finish these apples."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, you need something in your stomach. I already explained this."

"Fine..."

Later that night, Ada was off taking a shower in their room while Shane started to contact his friends. Once he called them, they instantly answered, "Shane!"

"Hey girls, as you saw, I'm fine. I told you it would be easy. Just gotta outsmart those stupid criminals."

"Still, you can't get too cocky. This is where it's get difficult. Do you need a refresher on who your opponents are?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I'll come by and ask when we get our tournament tree. I'd like to know who my opponents could be then. However, I did meet 3 of the people we talked about during our first session. Caze is rather uh... she's a little eccentric."

"Eccentric?"

"She's a little hyper. Almost as if this is some game to her. I'm sure it's just her way of seeing it in a different light."

"Hm, and Hanzo?"

"He said my skills with a sword interested him. I actually look forward to facing him, but not as much as Raimundo. We didn't say anything. Our body language kind of spoke for us. We locked eyes and I felt the flames of passion in them. If anything, he's a real threat."

"Yeah. He topped everyone in casualties at 28. You need to look out for him if he's your opponent."

"I got it. As for the others that made it, I'd like you to run a diagnostics on them Sam. I don't really know much on them."

"Would you like them now?"

"Tomorrow is fine. I have until next week before the next round begins."

"Okay."

"Shane," Elle started, "be careful out there. We don't want anything happen to you."

"Yeah, besides, you totally owe us all a date after what you did for the dance," Clover scoffed while crossing her arms.

"You girls are still on that?" Everyone except Sam nodded causing Shane to sigh, "Fine. Once this is over, I'll go on a date with all of you while we're in Hawaii. Not a romantic date, but just a day out with each of you."

"Sweet!"

"Well, I'm gonna go get some rest. I'm pretty tired right now. I'll see you girls tomorrow morning. Remember Sam, I want those diagnostics."

"Got it," The girls signed off as Shane sighed. He stretched and took off his shirt before doing a handstand. He proceeded to do push ups while in a handstand, "1, 2, 3..."

"Shane?" Ada walked in to see Shane caught up in his nightly work out and was actually mesmerized by him. She's seen his muscles under his shirts, but she has never seen them bare and flexing the way they were. In her mind, it reminded her of her husband.

She watched and enjoyed from a far, "I'll do what I can to help you Shane..."

Meanwhile, Bullock was watching the clips of Shane and he was actually happy, but he heard someone walk in and turned off the feed, "Hm?" The one that walked in was Sky, "Ah, Sky. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how you'll deal with Shane. Hell be a threat in this tournament."

"Do not worry Sky. It won't matter if he wins or loses. I always have a plan. Whether he wins or loses, he'll be dealt with permanently."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Watch out Shane, you'll be in for a big surprise come the finals..."


	16. Special SAHS FIles #5: Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane goes on a little recon mission but runs into a little bit of trouble. While this happens, the girls lose contact with Shane and Ada due to an interference with Bullock.

That next morning, Shane woke up early to begin his morning routine. However, he couldn't work on his cardio due to the room he was in. He had to improvise his 1.5 km run. He decided to go on an HIIT workout. He peaked over to the other side of his room to see Ada still sleeping, "I gotta keep this quiet. Can't wake her up..."

Shane went over to a system of bars in his room, "Nothing like a little bit of parkour to get the heart going," Shane jumped and grabbed hold of the first bar and did a few pull ups.

In between each rep, he would jump and hold himself up for 5 seconds before going down and doing it a few more times. He eventually would pull himself up and do a handstand for 5 seconds before swinging over to the next bars and doing it again repeatedly. He saw a bar going down the side of the wall and he smirked.

He did a twist flip and grabbed the pole to perform a human flag. There, he proceeded to do minor push ups while doing so. As he was doing so, he saw Ada watching him while wearing a nightgown, "Oh uh... hey there Ms. Johnson."

"Hello Shane. What's going on here?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging around," Ada raised an eyebrow, "Just wanted to get some cardio going. I just decided to implement everything into this."

"Are you saying you can stay in the human flag position for that long?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hehe, you're cute. I can see why my daughter definitely likes you now."

"Uh? Thank you? You don't look too bad yourself in that nightgown."

"Why thank you Shane, but please, don't try to flirt with me, okay?"

"I didn't know I started flirting. Please, warn me if you feel that we're heading into a flirtationship. I have too many of those as is."

"Oh don't worry. I won't allow any type of actions as such. We're only here to finish this tournament."

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive obviously. Come on Shane, geez."

"Sorry just thinking that's how it would've worked usually. I know my job is to survive and stop Bullock here. However, I haven't seen any sign of him."

"Why would he show himself in front of you? He's probably watching from within the shadows. Shane, I have a rather dangerous idea."

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm gonna like, it but what do ya' got?"

"I noticed that airduct there was relatively easy to reach once I saw you doing your workout. Maybe you crawl around inside and figure out where Bullock is hiding."

"Are you sure? It's seems like a stretch. He might not even be in this building. For all we know, he could be back in our home state watching from there. I don't want to risk it."

"If anything Shane, you should probably see who Josh is. He is without a doubt the assailant that Jerry talked about. At most you should do that."

"But..."

"As your superior, I order you to do so."

Shane audibly sighed as he jumped onto the bars and proceeded to flip around until he kicked into the vent cover, "I won't like this!"

"I know!" Ada called back out. She smiled as she went to message the girls. She waited until the transmission went through and she wasn't even shocked when they answered instantly, "Hey girls."

"Hey mom. Where's Shane?" Kelly asked, "We were wanting to talk to him for a little bit."

"Uh, can I see Sam for a moment?" Ada asked.

"Uh, sure? Sam," Kelly moved out the way to have Sam speak to Ada.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson?"

"Can you find the ventilation pathways for our building immediately? I just sent Shane on a mission that probably wasn't thought out too well?"

"Uh, if I may ask, what did you send him on?"

"I'll tell you once you get the map out. Hurry along," Sam nodded as she went over to the laptop that Walker provided her for the tournament.

"Uh," Sam softly spoke, "I have it, but what did you send Shane to do?"

"Well, we needed to figure out where Bullock could be in this building along with Josh. We both know for sure that Josh is the assailant WOOPH discovered that is working with Bullock. I sent Shane through the vents to see where they could be or find out any secrets about this tournament."

"Is that safe?"

"Safe if he has the proper directions. I'll port you over to Shane's earpiece Sam so you can direct him. Use your own intuition to lead him away from danger and to his current objective."

"Okay..."

"I'll port you to him."

Sam's feed was cut and she was put in comms with Shane, "Shane?"

"Sam?" Shane questioned, "What's up?"

"Ms. Johnson told me to help you around the vents. I have the layout of the vents right now. She really only told me to use my intuition in order to lead you to right areas. Still, why did you agree to this?"

"Not like I have a choice. She has authority for me. I had no say in the matter. Anyway, I need your girls' help getting around here. The last thing I want is getting caught and something happening. Right now, from the room, I'm at a 4-way. Can you look down each path and see where each leads?"

"Uh...," All the girls looked at the map and Elle answered first, "The path to your left leads to an armory and quarters for the security there. I don't think that's where you should go."

"This path in front of you Shane brings you to the one of the housing units. I think that would be good if you could see how the other people in the tournament train or something. Maybe you can catch some dirty cheaters," Kelly stated, "The last thing I'd like to see is you lose to a dirty cheater."

"That'll be a side objective. What's to the right?"

"That looks like it heads over to the main area of the building. Seems like the center control for the entire tournament. However, there are other paths that you have to take in order to get to there?" Sam answered.

"We'll help you along the way Shane," Clover stated, "Leave all the hard stuff to us."

"Yeah, remember Shane. We're a team!" Alex added.

"Thanks girls. I know I can always count on each of you," Shane proceeded to go down the right side of the vent. However, his comms with the girls ended abruptly when Bullock appeared on their line.

"Bullock!" They all yell in unison.

"Hello there friends of Shane. I do like that you still believe you can help your friend while he's out doing his thing in the tournament. Like say, showing him through the ventilation shafts?"

"How do you know about this Bullock? What are you planning?" Elle questioned.

"Oh dear, Elle, no need to be so brash. I'm only here to inform you about that amazing layout of Josh's vents. I'm afraid that is out of date. I do believe that the path you told him to go leads him to... the security headquarters of the building."

"What?"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I didn't inform Josh on how outdated his vent map was. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see what happens to your little friend," Bullock logged off their comm and shocked the compowder Sam was holding.

"Ah!" Sam dropped her compowder as it combusted once it hit the ground, "What?!"

"That Bullock. He's gonna get Shane killed before he's even able to continue," Elle balled her fists as she looked over at Clover and Alex, "Girls, try and get to Kelly's mom through your compowders. We need to warn Shane!"

Meanwhile in the vents, Shane met another cross-section and messaged the girls, "Alright girls, what do ya' have for me?" He heard nothing but static that caused him to cringe slightly, "Girls?"

"Sorry Shane," Sam answered to his relief, "Sorry, a little interference on this end," However, Shane failed to know that this wasn't even Sam and his friends. It was another clone of Ani talking to him with a voice changer, "Keep heading straight and at the next 2 intersections, you go left and then forward again."

"Okay. Thanks again girls. I don't know what I'd do without any of you," Shane stated, "I'll check back in with Ms. Johnson soon enough about my situation."

"Alright, be careful," Cloned Ani smirked and disabled her voice changer after ending her comms with Shane. She turned around towards Bullock who had Sky with him, "That'll get him into some trouble with some guards."

"Wonderful Ani. This is only the beginning of our soon to be domination!" Bullock stated, "First Shane will make it to the end of the tournament while killing off some very useful allies that could help him," Bullock turned to his massive screen to show the current bracket, "In the first round, he'll take out this no-name here. Caze will also take out her opponent causing them to fight in the next round. This is where he'll kill her. Losing such a valuable ally will have its cause and effect soon enough."

Meanwhile, Ada laid down on Shane's bed while eating an apple and still in her nightgown, "What's taking him so long? He should be back by now," Ada heard some static come from the communicator that was left on the table and went over to investigate, "What's this? Hello?"She called out.

"Mo...," A distorted voice called out. It may have been heavily distorted, but Ada knew instantly who it was, "Kelly? Sweetie what's going on? I can't understand you. There's interference on your side."

"Shane... trouble...!" Ada quickly put two and two together before she ran out her room and ran into a guard

"Ah!"

"Hm?" The guard looked at Ada who was now on the floor, "Ah, you're the sponsor for Shane Powers. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, I sent Shane out to just wander around and let himself relax his mind since yesterday mentally drained him. I'm going out to find him."

"I seriously doubt that he would need a mental cleanse like that. However, I won't say anything apart from a breach of rules."

"Breach of rules?"

"You aren't allowed to roam the halls this early in the morning after breakfast. You can only traverse when announced to. I'm afraid this will harm his spot in the tournament."

"What?!"

"However, I can look past it...," The guard glanced over Ada's body and smirked devilishly, "for a price."

"What are you implying!" Ada exclaimed. It clicked when he smirked at her body specifically, "No way! I won't do such an indecent thing!"

"Okay. Shane will have to forfeit his spot and he'll be executed."

"Executed?"

"Don't you remember? The only way out is through a body bag or when you win."

"But..."

"One small amount of your time and I'll look past this. Come on," The guard proceeded to push Ada into her room while closing her door with a loud thud that echo throughout the hall.

Meanwhile, Shane followed the directions to the teeth and came across the end with the exit of the vents. Shane kicked it open and jumped down to see multiple guards lounging and staring at him.

He stared back at them and chuckled nervously, "Uh, this isn't the bathroom. You guys have a bathroom near here?" Shane smiled brightly, but on the inside he was saying, _"I knew that voice of Sam seemed a little off. I_ _should've_ _known it was someone with a voice changer."_

The guards slowly stood up and took out their batons, "Now, now everyone. You've already seen me fight. Let us save the embarrassment of all of you getting killed by... running!" Shane turned around but met someone. It was Raimundo, "Raimundo?!"

"I want my match with you now."

"Uh, are you...," Shane felt the cutting wind from Raimundo's sword fly by him as his sword was jabbed beside his head, "You're serious...," Shane jumped away from Raimundo and took out a guard to retrieve his weapon, "First round is suppose to be hand-to-hand. We can drop these weapons and fight that way. Or we can keep going with weapons."

"Hm," Raimundo's sheath mechanically moved around his back and he put it away, "Let's go spy."

"Not a spy, but what the hell," Shane dropped his baton and charged at Raimundo who grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He followed the slam with a punch, but Shane dodged it and dropkicked Raimundo onto the ground and punched repeatedly only to miss each hit creating small craters in the concrete floor.

Raimundo kicked him off and kipped up before proceeding to dust himself off, "Try better," Raimundo roundhouse kicked Shane sending him stumbling and tackling him and pinned him against the wall.

"Damn it," Raimundo then punched Shane's arm in his pressure point which made his arm go limp, "Oh no...," Raimundo did the same to his other arms and legs. However, Raimundo paused after he did it to his left arm, "Why were you hesitant."

"Your arm. It's similar to mine. Are you...?"

"Stop!" Multiple guards stopped both Raimundo and Shane, "To your rooms now. We will not tolerate such behavior here! To your rooms now, or we'll take you out the tournament the only way we can," The guards carried rifles and didn't look to hesitate with their request, "Did we stutter?"

"No sir," Raimundo helped Shane back up and carried him off. Shane looked up at Raimundo in confusion, "Don't take it the wrong way kid. I'm just concerned about that kinetic arm of yours."

"What about it?"

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you had it?"

"Um, about 1 month or so."

"Hm. Don't get too crazy when your arm isn't the only thing kinetic. A drastic change in your bodies structure can cause you to go crazy."

"How? Did it do the same with you?"

"Thankfully no, but I do feel parts of my humanity is just missing within these cross-wires. Soon enough, if that happens to you, you'll find that your humanity will be gone as well."

"You're whole body is just a kinetic reconstruction right?"

"Correct. However, you soon feel that humanity slip away from you ever so slowly. I'm 45 years old and for the last 23 years, I've felt these changes hit me hard. The reason I wanted to fight you is because I saw that same passion in your eyes that I had when I was your age. I was an agent too working for a different agency. However, my body gave out one day and I almost lost everything. I got a kinetic body and it hasn't been the same since."

"I see, but I don't think anything will happen to me."

"With how you're fighting, it might very well. You have to read your opponents better. I'm sure your sponsor will help you. I'll take you back to your room. Don't worry, I know where it is. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

In their room, the guard was kicked out of their room with Ada covering herself, "A man of your stature should never stoop to such levels to capture a woman's pride and joy. You are a joke of a man!" Raimundo and Shane returned to see this and the two looked at each other.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"This pervert here tried to rape me just because you were out when you weren't suppose to?"

"We are allowed at these times," Raimundo explained, "The only time we're not allowed out is after 10 o'clock at night."

"Rape I see," Shane stepped in front of the guard on the ground as did Raimundo, "Rapists sicken me."

"As it does me," Both Raimundo and Shane cracked their knuckles as the guard cowered in fear.

-5 Minutes later-

Both Shane and Raimundo brushed their hands after "dealing" with the perverted rapist, "That'll teach him a lesson," The trio looked at the man who was now through a wall with his a large wedgie along with his pants between his ankles, "I should've known something was off when I heard Sam speak in a different tone."

"Sam?" Raimundo questioned.

"It's a spy from a different agency."

"I see, they must've been your informant when you were crawling through the vents."

"Yeah, but I felt some sort of break in frequency before she answered again. When she spoke, her tone felt different. I know how Sam speaks and that didn't sound like her at all. Ms. Johnson, did you get anything on it?"

"They messaged earlier but it was too distorted to understand. All I got was 'Shane' and 'Trouble'."

"I see, they must've realized something was up when our comms went haywire. Let's see if we can contact them again. Raimundo, I know we just met, but we have our own pressing matters to assess."

"Don't worry. I understand. I'll perform my own investigation in the mean time. Shane, when you have the time, contact my director. His name is Albert Douglas. Just tell him that you're with SAHS. He'll contact your advisor afterwards."

"Alright, we'll do that."

"Good, I'll see you whenever," Raimundo waved them off allowing them to head back into their room.

"Uh," Shane saw the minor struggle between Ada and the guard, "was he not a good fighter?"

"Nah, I knocked him down and outran him a few times. It was actually kinda boring."

"Would you like to play tag later?" Shane jokingly asked, "I wouldn't mind."

"Naked?"

"Don't get too hasty you lustful principal."

"Sorry, but let's get the girls back on the line. They must be worried to death about all this," Ada typed on the communicator bringing up static, "This is what I answered to."

"Hm," Shane observed it and sighed, "Something is blocking their comms. We're fine, but it seems someone doesn't want us conversing with them. I think we're on our own until they fix their problem."

"I hope they're alright."

"They'll be fine. It's only a radio interference. However, whatever information they had for me won't be delivered."

"Hm," Ada wondered, "I could always help you. I am here to do that."

"I guess, but I think I'm ready for my opponents. Just not mentally."

"I can help with that," Ada quickly wrapped her arms around Shane, "I'm going to stimulate your brain and you'll have to fight whatever negative carnal desires inside."

"I don't think I would be facing anything like this."

"Still, use this to steel your mind."

"Are you suppose to be the one stimulating me?" Shane asked, "I don't particularly feel anything."

"Nothing?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"How is that possible? Am I not pleasuring you?"

"Uh," Shane turned his head to say, "all you're doing is rubbing my chest very awkwardly. Are you sure you know how to seduce a man?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if this is your idea of seducing then your daughter must've learned from someone else."

"Wait, my daughter is better at stimulating you than me? Someone who is more developed and has experience isn't enough for you?!" Shane could feel the anger come from her voice and he turned around in fear, "How is that possible?!"

"Uh...," Shane looked at her for a moment and tried to think of a way to calm her, "Ms. Johnson, if I could, maybe I can help you relax or something?"

"Relax?! How can you do that?"

"I've lived with Carmen all my life. She's taught me how to relax someone who stressed and angry. Come on," Shane led Ada over to a chair and sat her down, "Now relax your shoulders and I'll see if I can ease any pressure of you," Shane started rub very tenderly across the shoulders of Ada.

"Shane, I don't see how a simple massage could...," Before she could finish, Ada felt a wave of relief and pleasure overcome her as she slumped down and enjoyed her massage, "Oh my..."

"See? I've learned where the major pressure points are and how to loosen them. You should asked Walker and Carmen how good my massages are. However, I doubt you would need to check with him to know now. You seem to be in a full state of bliss."

"Damn right I am. Stop talking, just keep pleasing your superior..."

"Yes ma'am," Shane saluted.

Later that night, Shane was taking his time in the bathtub to relieve is own pressure points. The jabs he received from Raimundo earlier still had a little effect on him, "I could learn a thing or two from him," Shane stretched his arms and sighed, "In 6 days from now, I'll either be dead or alive. Either fate I get, it's not one I'll be happy with..."

"Shane?" Ada called out, "Mind if I come in?"

"As long as you have a towel on."

"Don't worry, I do."

"Then you may come in," Ada walked in with her hair in a bun and a towel covering herself as she sat on the edge of the tub, "Is something wrong Ms. Johnson?"

"That's what's wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You said boys and yourself use to have crushes on me. I understand that you lot move in, but I'm sure those same boys would kill to be in your position ragardless of how they feel. Why do you still seem to have morals and maintain such respect?"

"Should I not be?"

"That's not it. Parts of me want you to take some sort of initiative and make a move. Show me that you have what it takes to take the lead in a relationship."

"Ms. Johnson, I do this not because you're a woman, but because you're my superior. Normally, I would probably be a little flustered if it was, I'm sorry in advance, your daughter, Elle, Sam, Clover, or Alex. It's because we're in the same rank range. You're my superior. Someone I must treat with respect. If I treat you any less than my superior then it would be a breach of code for me."

"Breach of code?"

Shane let long sigh as he went further into the bath water, "I made a vow that no matter who my superior may be. Whether they're a heartless dictator, a caring leader, or a stunning beauty like yourself, I would treat them all the same," Ada's heart fluttered as the blood rushed to her cheeks, "I must follow their order to the period and I mustn't make any indecent acts towards them. I'm sorry Ms. Johnson, but as much I would probably like to do something even just remotely romantic, I just have to stand by my code."

"I see...," Shane did sense major disappointment in Ada's tone and he sighed.

"Besides, I'm too young. I'm only 17. Wouldn't it be statutory rape if we had sex in any way? I had this problem when I was with Emma too and we couldn't work around it."

"Well..."

"Don't force yourself Ms. Johnson, but uh," Shane paused as he sat up straight and looked at Ada. He stared deeply into her eyes and smiled saying, "I can call you Ada until the end of the tournament. How does that sound?"

Ada smiled back and hugged Shane, "Make it only when we're alone and you have a deal."

"Sure thing, but can you let go? I might start to shrivel up if I stay in here any longer."

"Okay. Would you like you towel?"

"I'll get it. Just uh, don't look okay? Parts of me would be embarrassed beyond believe if you saw my penis."

"Oh geez Shane," Ada made a face of disgust and looked away, "Could've just said something other than that word."

"What?! Oh never mind," Shane quickly hopped out and walked over to grab his towel. As he did so however, Ada did peak over and caught a peak of only his back before he turned back around and covered himself, "Well if you're using the bath," Shane unplugged the drain to let the water flow down and stretched afterwards, "it's all yours now. I'll go ahead and go to sleep. I'm pretty tired right now..."

Shane walked out as Ada watched him the whole time smiling, "I hope you treat those girls well and I hope you choose correctly..."


	17. Special SAHS Files #6: Round 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the tournament has begun! Shane will be facing off an opponent who uses their inhuman strength to brutalize their opponent! How will Shane fair against an opponent like this? He's dealt with worse, but it seems something else will be assisting him. Something... mental...

Shane stood near his pod and pressed his left arm on it before balling his hand into a tight fist. He proceeded to bang his fist on the glass of the pod, "Just psyche yourself. What do you know about this guy?"

-4 days ago-

Ada and Shane looked over the current bracket, "Uh, we have to work without the information from the girls. We have to wing it from here Shane."

"I know, but I'm sure we should be fine. Even if we have very little information on my opponent."

Shane's opponent was someone who went as Sledge. He was a powerhouse. His muscles spoke for him. He wasn't too intelligent and is the current leader of a psychotic, cannibalistic cult that murders, rapes, and cannibalizes people. Including those in their own cult.

However, Shane knew he held up on every other advantage, "I can do this. Strength is all Sledge has. If I can outrun and outsmart him, this round should be a breeze."

"Don't be too sure though. You'll never know what this bandit might have have up their sleeve."

"I'll be fine Ada. I'll try my best to end this quickly."

-Present Time-

"Shane, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just trying to psyche myself up. This is where my real challenge begins. From here on out, it's my life on the line. I made a promise to everyone that I would come out on top and one step closer to Bullock. If I make one mistake... it's over..."

"Shane...," Before Ada could say anything else, the pod opened up for Shane to enter.

"That's my cue. I'll be back soon. I'll try to make this quick," Shane looked at Ada and smiled,"I'll be fine. I should be ready to take this guy in no time. Go ahead and time me. Give me 7 minutes. I'll give him 7 minutes to play with me."

"But..."

"Just do it. I'll make sure this quick," Shane's pod started to lift him up as he smirked at Ada who looked at him in shock before chuckling.

"Don't get cocky now Shane, but alright, I'll give you 7 minutes."

"Alright! We have our first match of the day and it is between Shane Powers, the young agent from SAHS! We all saw how he dominated in the qualifiers and even running into a little trouble with one of our other competitors earlier last week. He'll be going against Sledge, the leader of a cannibalistic cult who looks to make a name for himself and his cult! Let's see what happens when this powerhouse goes against someone quick, agile, and possibly just as strong as him!"

Shane looked across at his opponent, Sledge, "You're a big guy that's for sure. But all you are is brawn without an ounce of brain in that head of yours. I can't wait to punt it off!" Shane said, but for some reason, he didn't want to say that, _"What the hell? Why did I say that?"_

"Alright, let us begin our first round! Go fighters!" Shane slowly walked off of his pod as Sledge started sprinting towards him. Shane cracked his knuckles and popped his neck.

He sent a smirk at Sledge saying, "7 minutes... 7 minutes is all I have to play with you," Sledge jumped high as he brought his massive fist down in which Shane dodged with ease, "Come on now. Try harder," Sledge proceeded to slam his fist down continuously in which Shane proceeded to perform multiple back handsprings to dodge each hit.

"Stop move so Sledge can squash you!" Sledge roared.

"You sound like a knock-off Hulk. Unlike the Hulk, he could actually provide me a challenge," Shane then jumped onto Sledge's shoulder and gave him one good kick to the chin, "Let's see if your rage is on par with his as well!"

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, the girls watched on as Shane practically toyed with Sledge rather than actually fight him, "I guess we didn't need to tell Shane much about Sledge huh?" Clover started, "Looks like he's doing just fine," Sam and Alex nodded, but both Elle and Kelly knew something was off.

Ada, who watched on a TV in Shane's pod room thought the same, "This isn't you," All three say at the same time, "This is not the Shane we know..."

5 minutes passed as Shane continuously toyed with his opponent. The crowd was eating it up too. Raimundo, who watched it from outside the recreation room in the building where other participants watched and shook his head, "We're already losing you..."

"This bores me. I thought you would provide more of a decent challenge, Sledge," Shane flipped away from a groggy Sledge who was obviously winded, "But I'm afraid your 7 minutes to live is up."

"No! Sledge win and Sledge will feed on your mushed corpse while my men use your intestines as jump rope and hopscotch in your chest cavity!"

Ada, Kelly, Elle, and the rest watching all responded in unison saying, "Dude, gross..."

"Hmph, after these last few minutes, I expected a challenge after all this time. How disappointing," Shane dashed forward at inhumane speeds and drove his hand through Sledge just like he did to the Clone Ani in Albania and ripped out Sledge's heart, "Oh well, I guess it's over sadly," He squeezed his heart as it popped, spewing blood on his body.

Shane smirked as he rubbed the outers of the heart on his clothes and sighed, "I hope my next challenger is someone is much more... of a challenge," Shane flapped his hands around to force some of the blood of them before walking back to his pod.

"Look at that folks! Shane practically toyed with his opponent before dealing a finishing blow by ripping out their heart. I expected much more out of this match between speed and power, but it seems Shane used more than just speed as he also had the finesse and skill to out maneuver Sledge and his brute strength. Hopefully a much better opponent will face Shane next and give him a challenge! That's all for match 1 of the first round. We have plenty of bye time until the next match, so please! Help yourself to the concessions and merchandise!"

Shane stepped foot on his platform and waited for it to send him back to his locker room. However, he shook his head and got a massive headache, "Oh wow. Where am I?" He turned around as the pod closed and he sighed, "What happened? I don't remember anything..." Once his pod entered his locker room, he saw Ada anxiously waiting for him, "Hopefully she has an...," Before he could finish his statement, Ada tackled him and pinned against the wall with his collar.

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"What happened to you out there. You were a completely different person. It was almost like you were in a some sort of blood lust."

"Let me tell you right now that I don't even remember anything. All I remember is looking at you and blacking out. The next think I knew was being on the pod and being brought back down here. Seeing as I'm alive right now..."

"You won, but you were different. Like a whole lot different. You just seemed dangerous to others around you."

"Maybe it's a whole other persona."

"Possibly. I wish we could get Walker to figure out what this was. If you have some sort of extra personality due to that substance in you like maybe you can willingly disable your inhibitor, but it comes at the price of a drastic personality change."

"How is it willingly when I didn't know I did disable it?"

"That's the thing. We don't know. The only person that may hold the answer is Walker and we don't have a way to contact him or any of the girls. Like I said earlier, we're on our own from here on out..."

"Yeah..."

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"Judging by the TV over there," Shane pointed over at television monitor behind them that showed the highlights of Shane's first round match, "I believe I'm fine," Shane stated intently at the TV before saying, "I could've beaten Sledge without this weird personality change."

"But are you hurt?"

"No. I don't feel anything. Feel free to check whenever you want to," Shane offered as he walked past her, but he felt her grab his arm. He didn't look back as he asked, "Ada..."

"This personality is something that's too dangerous to just shrug off like you usually do. We need to investigate this. We need to be real agents here."

"Ada, this is merely just an alternate persona that decided to show itself randomly. I'm sure we can shrug it off for now."

"What if it shows up at the worst times?"

"Then we'll deal with it then."

"So let me get this straight. You're not worried about this bloodlust personality we somehow discovered today, so we can just shrug it off without worry, correct?"

"Yeah."

"If you're not worried then why won't you look at me and say you're not worried?!"

"Because there's always that small percentage of me that's actually worried...," Shane softly responded. He ripped his arm from Ada's grip and walked off, "However, I need to focus on this. If I start worrying about this personality now then I can start kissing my chances of surviving goodbye..."

"But Shane..."

"I know you're worried about this personality, but we need to focus on the matter at hand here. I have a week before my next round match. That's the unpredictable stipulation, so I need to focus on that. I don't know who my opponent is, so I'm gonna spend time in the lounge studying my possible future opponents. You can join if you want, but other than that, I'll see you later," Shane walked off leaving Ada to worry not only for him...

"I'm not only worried about you... I'm worried about the girls..."


	18. Intermission...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter before we move onto the next round of the tournament!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't posted Shane's agent file on any of the previous chapters. Since I reference his agent grade's later in this chapter, I might as well post it here in the notes so all of you can be up to speed!
> 
> Name: Shane Powers  
> Affiliation: High School Junior  
> Role: Field Agent  
> Rank: Special Agent (Now Senior Special Agent)  
> Age: 17  
> Family:  
> Mother: Lily Powers (Deceased)  
> Father: Adam Powers (MIA)  
> Sister: Carmen Powers (Technical Legal Guardian)  
> Specialty: Negligent use of agency equipment while still completing his mission efficiently  
> Combat Effectiveness: Hand-to-hand and Firearms  
> Weaknesses: Refuses to work with others  
> Combat Rank: A+  
> Awareness: B+  
> Discipline: C  
> Cooperative Ability: D  
> Equipment Efficiency: B  
> Mental Stability: Unknown  
> Overall Grade: B-

Shane laid down on his bed early in the morning while Ada sat at the end of his bed watching him sleep, "You're so adorable when you sleep...," She then noticed parts of his fake skin had been chipping off, "Uh oh, can't have that peaking out during a fight. Hm," Ada got up from his bed and went through her supply bag, "I'm sure I have some spray on here somewhere..."

She looked through her bag and tried to find a spray on for his skin, "What are you looking for?" Ada turned around to see Shane standing over her shoulder.

"Shane!"

"What's up?"

"Warn me the next time you decide to sneak up on me."

"I thought you were proficient to notice if someone is sneaking on you."

"I-I..."

"Anyway, what are you looking for Ada?" Ada wasn't used to Shane calling her by her first name. For so long, she was used to him addressing her as: Ms. Johnson. This was something she had to get used to even if she gave him permission to do so.

"Have you not noticed your left arm?" Ada pointed over at Shane's exposed endoskeleton and he shrugged.

"Meh," Shane knocked on the metallic arm and shrugged, "I won't be going out until my next match, so I won't need to put any of my instant-skin on."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It'll be fine. Besides, I'm thinking about relaxing today. After how stressful last week was, I think I deserve a nice break right now..."

"Well, first, I need to run some diagnostics on your arm. Make sure there aren't any significant problems to it."

"I haven't felt any..."

"It's just something that needs to be done."

"Ah, well. Can I do it laying down or something?"

"I'll set it up at the table. You'll just have to sit still while I run it."

"That's fine I guess. Just call for me when it's ready. I think it's time I put on a shirt," Ada slowly looked down and was quite surprised at how broad his chest and shoulders were. Shane usually wore baggy shirts and never wore jackets unless it was during the winter. Even then, she never noticed how broad they were compared to how lean everything else was. It almost seemed inhuman at how different both were, "Ada?"

"H-Huh?!"

"You were staring. Specifically at my upper body and such."

"U-Uh, just go wait over there!" Ada pointed him over to the living room and sighed as he walked off confused. She took out a computer and some other devices before setting them up. She continued to look at Shane who grabbed a shirt and started to put it on.

She looked back at what she was doing and sighed, _"What's going on? There's no way I could be falling for him,"_ Ada took one more look at him and thought more on the situation, _"He kinda looks like my husband when we met in high school. Maybe..."_

"Is it done yet?" Shane questioned.

"J-Just about...," Ada placed down some more gadgets before calling him over, "Alright Shane, over here...," Ada took a seat at the table while Shane slowly made his way to her. He was poking at his robotic arm and Ada stopped him, "Enough. Don't be a weird kid about your arm."

"Sorry. I just don't see it a lot because Emma sprays on the skin for me. So I never really got to see or mess with it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting to look at it. I thought I'd see more circuits and not a full legit arm. It's kinda cool to look at," Shane continued to poke at it, but Ada stopped him, "Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just let me run the diagnostics."

"You do your thing...," Shane leaned back as Ada started her work. Shane started to hum the tune to the song We Ready by Archie Eversole. Ada looked up at him as his humming changed to a soft changed, "I am ready... I am ready... I'm ready... for y'all...," Ada smiled as he continued, "No, we ready... we ready... we is ready... for y'all. Say what? Say what?"

"We ready...," Ada continued, "We ready... we ready..."

"For y'all," Both of them say in unison. Shane smiled as he looked at Ada who started chuckling, "You know why I sung that?"

"Not really, but why?"

"Just felt like doing that. I thought it would be fun. Just something to hype myself up."

"Well, I thought it was nice. You should do that before a mission whenever it's you and the girls. I'm sure they would love it."

"Probably. I know it'll get Elle hyped up for a mission, but I think I should do it for the right mission."

"Yeah, I doubt the girls being hype would be good for a stealth mission," Ada continued the diagnostics, but something running through her mind. She turned to him as he continued staring at the ceiling, "Shane..."

"Yeah?"

"How would you describe your weird 'flirtationship' with Sam?"

"I'm kinda tired of hearing that word, but uh, yeah our relationship is weird. However, I specifically made a deal with her."

"That you would date her?"

"No. The deal I made was to not any moves on each other and keep a flirtationship on the down low. We won't be making any moves or anything like that until everything is over and done with."

"Okay, but what if that day never comes."

"Please don't give me that hypothetical Ada. I don't wish to think about that."

"Sorry, I just heard from Kelly about how you asked her out in private for that dance everyone wanted to ask you out on. I've heard about it."

"Oh, right. That. They were still mad at me the day this whole tournament started. But that's exactly why I didn't want to go or choose anyone. I knew they would be mad or sad that I didn't choose them."

"I think it was the way you did it. I'm sure they would've been fine if you just came out to ask Sam in front of them. I mean, don't they think Sam is very difficult competition to beat?"

"She might be. I still think it's weird that I've only known Sam for a short amount of time, but I feel attracted to her so much more than someone else I had the hots for..."

"And who is that?"

"Your daughter...," Shane bounced his knee before he added, "Your daughter was almost my next crush to replace you. I knew a relationship with you was impossible, so I guess when I saw Kelly, I thought that she would be able to replace. Of course, if you remember how that went because of Brian then you can see how I feel about dating her..."

"But isn't Brian out of the picture?"

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't messed with you since you beat down him and his crew."

"How do you know about that? Did Kelly tell you about it?"

"Did she ever. She said she never exactly saw it, but she saw the aftermath and explained it in full detail. She was so happy and excited about the whole ordeal. You really made her day when that whole thing happened."

"Did I? Haha...," Shane chuckled as he looked over towards the window in their room, "I know they're just dying to talk to me, but our comms are still down. It sucks. I'm sure they would love to talk to me and ask about what happened yesterday. Something that still boggles my mind."

"We need to check with the supervisor about that."

"Hey Ada. How was Walker when you were his recruit? How good was he?"

"He was a monster on missions. He could just breeze through a mission with ease. His preferred method for combat was hand to hand that nobody could come close to matching. His speed almost seemed inhuman. His reaction speed was amazing along with his overall awareness. He's head of this branch for a reason."

"Hasn't he been offered the head job?"

"He has, but he specifically chose not to take it. I have no idea why he would do that...," Ada stopped typing and looked over at Shane, "If you were offered a head position in SAHS, would you take it?"

Shane thought about it for a short time as he looked down at his arm. He leaned back and said, "Depends. Is it bad? I know you were retired and are only working as a reserved. You never held a head spot in the agency other than our branch, right?"

"No, not even offered. I don't know if it's corrupted or not."

"It might be."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. This company is only suppose to take in high schoolers, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we have Emma, my sister, and yourself all working in SAHS even after you left high school. Do you have a choice to be in the agency even after high school?"

"The reason people can enter after high school is because they have family who either are or were in the agency at some time. It's a family thing."

"So if someone had family previously in the agency, they can join whenever they can?"

"Yes, Emma's parents were previously in the agency, but retired when she was in high school."

"Hm, I see. But what about you? When did you join?"

"Just before my senior graduation. I was called up from my mother, who was the head supervisor at the time, to have me join SAHS. I was skeptical of the agency as I had no real combat experience or any other agent-like training. I was so scared, but a higher up as you would call Walker helped me through."

"Wasn't he like in his 30s?"

"Yeah, he retired 4 years after I joined, but he trained me hard. I'm sure he did the same for you."

"Yeah, he was ruthless with me. I felt like he wanted me to become a second coming of... well, him. I can sort of see it, but I can never be on his level. Not once have I beaten him in a spar match. He always outclasses me in everything."

"I've beaten him only once, but he let me win."

"Ouch, that's not something to rave about. If I beat Walker, I want it to be a legit win. Not something he handed to me."

"I've tried to actually win after that fluke, but I just can't seem to do it."

"Ada, I'd like to spar with you if that's ever possible."

"Huh?"

"I've read your case files and saw your grades. Both of our grades are relatively the same. The only difference is that your discipline and awareness grades are higher than mine. Also, my combat grade is slightly higher than yours."

"I knew that, but your grade for discipline and awareness are C+ and B+, right?"

"Discipline is just a basic C, so yeah, just about."

"I see, but I would love to spar with you. Just don't go easy on me, okay?"

"I don't think I will," Both of them smiled at each other as the diagnostics was completed, "Are we done?"

"Yeah. I have your diagnostics. You can relax now," Shane nodded as he stood up. He started to walk out the room and Ada asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if the gym here is worth it. Just gonna check it out and probably check out the sauna here."

"Sauna? They have a sauna here?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Is it a mixed sauna?"

"Not sure, but it does hurt to try. Besides, I would love a sauna right now."

"You definitely need one. You know what? Let's go," Ada quickly stood up and followed Shane, "I think this is something we deserve, but first," Ada waved the can of spray-on skin and sighed, "Remember?"

"Right... that first... hehe...," Shane chuckled as he walked over to get to his skin sprayed back on.

Moments later, they walked into the sauna to find out that there's gender separated saunas and mixed saunas, "Oh look, there's one for each sex. I guess we won't have to...," Shane stopped himself as he looked down at Ada who was blushing, "Jesus Ada, you need to act your age."

"Huh?!"

"Let's head inside the mixed one," Shane walked in with his towel around his waste and Ada nodded while following him inside.

Both of them instantly felt relieved in the sauna as the two started to lean back while relaxing, "This is something that's very much needed for people like us...," Ada stated as she relaxed in full bliss.

"Definitely. I'm sure Clover and Kelly would kill to be in this sauna," Shane leaned back as he thought about the girls, "Ada, what if I don't choose your daughter?"

"Huh?"

"Eventually I'll have to choose between those girls and I just know it will be like the dance, but worse since this will determine who I'll be with for the rest of my life."

"I don't think you should think about that right now Shane."

"I kinda do. We're close to stopping Bullock and I made the promise that I'll focus completely on dating once he's taken care of. Not once have I thought anyone but Sam. However, I want to make your daughter happy, Elle, Alex, and Clover. I want to make them all happy..."

"That's just impossible Shane. They all can't be happy with who you choose."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you can only make one girl happy with your love. Anymore than that and it's illegal and makes you seem like a player."

"And if I don't ever choose, they're all sad and it makes me look like the bad guy who's too indecisive."

"I think you should give it time to develop. Think about for a second Shane. If you choose any of the WOOPH spies, then you will make both my daughter and Elle mad at you because you haven't known them as long as you have those two."

"I know. That's what makes me worried..."

"Are you talking about Sam?"

"Yeah. The two of us have some sort of connection that I don't have with the other 4 girls. After our time in the Amazon, I just felt more connected through her based on how we go about our lives. We're both smart, talented, and we both have weird little quirks that we both understand."

"Sounds like you've already chosen..."

"I know..., but I don't want that to be the case," Shane stood up and leaned against the wall behind them, "I want every girl to get their chance. That's why I offered to take my vacation to Hawaii with them."

"So you're finally taking it?"

"Yeah. I want that week to be about them and by the end of that week..."

"You would make your choice?" Shane remained silent as he looked at her, "That's your plan?"

"It's not a good one, but it's the only one that gives them a chance to prove who would be right for me and time for me to think about it properly."

"If that's how you want to handle it then be my guest. Just make sure you're fair in your choice and not too biased."

Shane remained silent as each girl flushed through his mind. Each girl with their own quirks that he likes. He didn't know what to do, but he knows how he will handle it... he thinks, "I know, I'll try my best to make the right choice..."

Later that night, Shane was walking through the building with only an hour left to leisurely stroll. He soon came across Caze who was in the recreational room playing by herself at the foosball table. Shane slowly walked over as she tried her best to play alone.

He could tell she wasn't having much fun if any. Shane tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around, "Mind if I join Caze?"

"Shane! Yes! Please join in on the fun!" Shane took the side she wasn't on and started playing a game against her, "Thank you for joining Shane."

"My pleasure," Shane noticed her accent wasn't too noticeable. In fact, she could here a little American flare in it, "Caze, how long have you lived in the U.S?"

"About 10 years."

"And how old are you?"

"16."

"Is there no age limit for this tourney?"

"The tournament age limit is 15-49."

"So specific..."

"What about you?" Caze while focusing on the game.

"17, so I guess there was no reason for me to ask that previous question," The two seemed a little too focused until Caze scored the first goal, "Ah..."

"Whew, you're good. You play much foosball Shane?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to rely on pure reaction speed right now."

"I used to play a lot with my sister before she was killed," This caused Shane to stop along with the ball right before it entered his goal, "Oops, didn't mean for that to slip out..."

"Your sister was killed?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah. When I was 10, we were walking with our parents in the strip mall before a terrorist group rolled up and shot down anyone unfortunate enough to be on that strip. My sister was too slow to duck for cover and was killed," Shane sat shocked. He wouldn't what he would do if he had lost Carmen, "After that, I wanted revenge on them. That's why my parents gave me those gauntlets. They wanted revenge too, but they didn't want to be the ones to deliver it because they knew how close we were."

"Did you ever get it?"

"No. They're still out there and I'm not going to stop until I get my revenge."

"Why are you here then?"

"I feel like I'll be able to find them through the prize."

"You know, I never thought too much on the prize. What's the prize?"

"A direct meeting with Josh and Mr. Bullock," Shane paused as she said this. He balled his fist up and tapped his foot, "It seems something doesn't fit right to you about that."

Shane took a few deep breaths and started, "I have my own personal vendetta against Bullock. How those terrorists took your sister from you is how that man took my parents away from me..."

"He..."

"My parents were killed by people he ordered. He's the reason I have no recollection of my past about them and I'm going to make sure he pays. Caze, I know it would mean the world to you if those terrorist got their dues, but I'm motivated by my own taste for vengeance against Bullock to move on. If I make it and you don't, I'll make it my mission to finish yours."

"You would...?"

"Yes, and please promise if I don't make it that you finish Bullock off for me."

"I will..."

"Thank you. By the way," Shane took one quick shot with the ball as it went straight into the goal, "goal..."

"Haha, I like you Shane. I only wish we both could get out of here alive," Caze held out her fist and Shane knew what she wanted to do. Shane fistbumped and she did the weird explosion thing, "Pssh!"

"Don't do that..."

"Sorry..."

Shane was happy to have met another new ally. Another that was sadly not going to be able to be able to work with him outside the tournament. However, he knew he had one goal on his mind and that was finally killing Bullock.

He will gain his vengeance one way or another...


	19. Special SAHS Files #7: True Honor Lies Within Not In Vengeance

Shane stood at the pod waiting for it to open. He turned to Ada who gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks for the motivation Ada..."

"I don't know what else to do that I haven't already. Just go out there and do your thing."

"That could mean a lot of things Ada," The pod in front of Shane opened as he stared at it.

"What's the matter?"

"What if I lose myself again and I don't realize it. I don't know how I would feel if I lose myself in that dark persona again."

"You're still here right? Last time you lost yourself before you stepped on the pod. Maybe today it's different."

"I hope so...," Shane slowly stepped onto the pod and thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

-Earlier that day-

Shane was walking through the recreational room with Caze and Raimundo. They were just casually talking before someone purposely walked into Shane. The person that shoved him out the way turned around and met Shane's glare, "Why don't you watch where I'm walking," The person gave an antagonistic vibe towards Shane and he knew he was just trying to intimidate Shane.

"What? Is that suppose to intimidate me?" Caze and Raimundo watched on just to observe how Shane would react in this situation.

"You think you're some tough, big guy huh? Just because you killed some brainless cult leader you think that makes you some big tough guy? Well guess what? You're not. You're just a kid and I'll have fun with you in our match today."

"You can say what you want, but it has no affect on me. Why don't you step away and nobody will get hurt before the match. It would be a shame if you were laid out before we even begin."

The two stared each other down, but the man that bumped into Shane walked off. Shane continued glaring at him as he walked off, "Frederick Cumberbatch. Weird-ass last name. Benedict Cumberbatch wannabe..."

* * *

-Present Time-

"I'll make mince meat out of you in this match...," Shane looked up at top of his pod and thought about the stipulation set, "Random weapons will be placed on the field at random intervals. Didn't need to train for this much apart from the random scene changes. I have this in the bag."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to the 3rd week of Strongest Fighter! We are in day 2 of the next round! If you remember yesterday, Raimundo was able to defeat his opponent yesterday! Today, we have the person who was the talk of the first round, Shane Powers! He defeated Sledge only after toying with him! Let's see what he does against Frederick Cumberbatch! Frederick had quite the first round match just barely coming out on top! Let's see how he does against SAHS's golden boy!"

Shane slowly stepped off the pod as Frederick did the same. Shane popped his neck as he hopped in place to psych himself up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel, the girls were anxiously waiting for the siren to sound so that the round can begin, "There he is. The second round of this tournament...," Elle softly stated, "What do we know about this guy?"

"He's a very basic fighter. Prefers using blunt weapons to fight with," Sam explained, "I think Shane has a chance to really beat this guy with ease."

"I hope you're right..."

"Girls, we need to have faith in Shane. He'll get through this whole thing with ease!" Kelly exclaimed, "We need to put our trust into Shane. We can't doubt him..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kelly's right," Elle added, "Shane should have no trouble moving on through in this tournament. He's a strong guy and there's no way he would quit until he has Bullock's head on a stick."

"Yeah!" All the girls exclaim as the siren sounded to begin the match.

* * *

Multiple weapons were dropped and Shane analyzed each one. He saw firearms, sharp objects, and bludgeon weapons. He wanted this to be quick, but safe, "The closest thing is that really janky sword," Shane saw Frederick instantly reach for a nearby sledgehammer and sighed, "Oh well! Let's go!" Shane sprinted for the slightly beaten up long sword and charged at Frederick.

Frederick took one massive swing that Shane just narrowly dodged. Shane felt as if the world moved in slow motion as the sledgehammer grazed his hair, "Holy-," Before he could react again, the hammer came down with tremendous speed. Luckily, Shane's training from before enabled him to dodge it just narrowly again.

"What's wrong?" Frederick twirled around his sledgehammer with ease as he leaned on it to taunt Shane, "Can't handle someone who can actually fight?"

"No, just not expecting someone that was halfway decent."

"Halfway?" Shane heard a slight irritation in his tone and that's when he knew that he had something that he could toy around with.

"Oh yeah. Sledge just aimlessly swung round his massive fists without actually looking at his target. You're actually aiming and fast, but not at all like the better people I've fought again. I think those in the qualifiers fought better than you."

"How dare you insult me and compare me to those who weren't even good enough to move on!" Shane smirked as Frederick went on a tangent. During his rant, the setting around changed into that of a lava pit. a large lava pool surrounded them in a rather small piece of ground untouched by lava, "Nobody here in on par with my skill. Not Raimundo, not Hanzo, not Caze... nobody!" Frederick stretched his arms out as vented out more, "I am the greatest fighter in all of America. No... in the whole world!"

Shane tilted his head and asked, "Done?" Before Frederick could react, Shane quickly ran forward and stabbed Frederick in his back, "I think we're done here," Shane sliced to the left and then to the right successfully slicing Frederick in half, "It's just that simple..."

"Impossible... how could I have lost... to a kid like you...," Frederick last few blood-gurgled words were hard to comprehend as Shane sighed.

"Should've have actually rather than vent about how great you are," Shane tossed his sword and kicked Frederick's body into the lava pit. He looked back towards his pod and sighed, "What a waste of time."

"And there we have it folks! Shane once again makes quick work of his opponent. This one much faster than Sledge and a very decisive victory. Shane is looking to be the crowd favorite and he's proving why he is! Next, we have Caze heading against our masked contestant. Our masked contestant has been making quick work of his opponents just like our friend Shane here. People are looking forward to seeing them in the finals!"

Shane rode the pod back down as he sighed, "He was too easy. How'd he get past the first round?" He questioned.

Ada offered him a hand off the pod and he took it, "Beats me. At least you're past that and now you're heading to the semifinals after getting a quarter finals bye. Just two more people to go in this round..."

"I hope Caze makes it..."

"You have the next round bye thanks to that good win. So you'll have an extra week to rest and wait for your next opponent."

"I'd really like to go head to head with Caze, Hanzo, and Raimundo. However, I'm not so sure about that masked dude. I watched his first round match. He's someone I'm worried about..."

"He's a monster. Almost like..."

"I don't want to think about Caze's match until I watch it," Behind them, the TV turned on, "And it's about to begin..."

"Now! We will see Caze head off against our masked contestant. I love how Caze treats her matches! She fights her heart out, but has fun doing it! That's what I think it's about! Having fun while putting your heart into it!"

"That sounds like her..."

"Here they are! Our two competitors are now underway with our next 2nd round match up!"

* * *

Caze and the mysterious masked competitor stared each other down. Caze knew she was at a disadvantage because she didn't have her gauntlets. She was hoping that one of the random weapons could be something that could give her some sort of upper hand on her opponent. A sub-machine gun fell near her and she smirked, "What luck!" Caze sprinted over to it and picked it up while she ran. She slid and aimed at the masked person, "Haha!"

Caze fired at the masked competitor, but they proceeded to dodge at inhuman speeds. They would dash forward while doing so shocking everyone watching, namely Shane, "What in the world?"

"They dodge like...," Ada softly stated.

"What? Dodge like what?"

"Wesker..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls watched at how easily the masked competitor dodged the bullets, "They dodge almost like Shane, but faster and with more finesse," Kelly stated, "Now they're someone I'm worried about..."

"Shane won't have trouble against them, but I would like Caze to win...," Elle started, "I feel like she's someone who at least deserves to go past the second round."

"She's out of her element though. Without those gauntlets, she'll be in for the fight of her life."

In the duel, Caze ran around hoping for something else to fall from the sky, "Give me something that will actually hit them," She saw a handgun fall from the sky and she was quick to grab it. She continued running around hoping for a miracle. She soon saw an RPG fall from the sky and she smirked, but it quickly faded away, "They might somehow dodge this too. I gotta do something that will distract them."

* * *

In the hotel room, the girls watched as she lugged around the RPG without using it, "Can't she use that? There's no way that dude can dodge a rocket," Clover questioned, "If it were me, I would shot at him the instant I grabbed it so he wouldn't even have time to think about it."

"She's playing it safe. She knows that rocket is the only thing that can take them out. She needs to make sure it actually hits them," Sam explained. She soon saw a bright blue grenade canister on the screen and smiled, "And I think she has her moment."

* * *

On the field, she saw the grenade and smiled, "A flash...," She quickly leaped into the air to grab it and sprinted straight for the masked competitor. She had already released the pin and counted, "1...," She got closer, "2...," And closer, "3...," She proceed to slide towards them, "4...," And dropped it right under them as the masked competitor looked right at Caze as she slid under them, "5...," Caze flipped far away from them as the flash grenade went off. Caze turned around to see that it successfully blinded the masked competitor.

"You got it!" The girls yell.

"There you go Caze! Finish them off!" Shane yelled.

"Bye-bye!" Caze fired the rocket at them. The rocket sped it's way across the field towards the masked competitor who was still recovering from the flash. However, as the rocket came into contact with them, instead of exploding, the masked competitor caught it with his hands.

"What?!" Everyone exclaim. The action shocked everyone as he slowly looked up at Caze.

"No!" Caze pulled out the handgun she had on her and fire the rocket while it was still in his hand. This caused the rocket to explode right in their hands. Smoke from the explosion surrounded the person as she knelt down, "I did it...," However, while the smoke was still there, the masked competitor dashed out of it and grabbed Caze by her throat with such force that it made it hard for her to breath.

"No!" Shane yelled, "How the hell did he survive a point blank explosion like that?!"

"How...," Caze softly asked as she was being held in the air. She proceeded to shake her head as she remembered Shane. She wanted to make it to the finals with him. She wanted to keep going, "I'm not giving up!" Caze's eyes started to glow red as red aura surrounded her. She glared at the masked competitor who seemed to have no reaction to her, "I'm going to the finals, and you're not going to stop me!" Caze wrapped her legs around the neck of the masked competitor and flipped back to send them flying.

The masked competitor landed on their feet as did Caze who proceeded to fire at the masked competitor who dodged bullets with ease like earlier. Caze dropped the gun and proceeded to go hand to hand against them.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Alex questioned, "Where'd she get this weird boost from?"

"She got that the same as to how Shane got his powers back in Albania," Elle softly started, "Maybe she's someone Bullock planted into the tournament to win."

"No," Kelly interrupted, "Her pupils are different than when Shane goes into... that weird different mode thing. Don't you remember his first round match? His eyes seemed to have been crazed. Almost as if he had no control. The same thing happened in Albania. Caze's eyes here are just normal. She has control over actions. However, I do think Mr. Mask there is someone Bullock planted," Everyone looked at Kelly in shock as she got mad, "What?! I can make observations like that sometimes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Caze was already getting visibly tired while the masked competitor had shown to have no fatigue, "I... can't...," Caze's body soon went limp causing the masked competitor to dash forward and grab her neck again. Caze didn't react as she closed her eyes, "I'm finished...," Caze had single tear all down her cheek as she looked over at one of the cameras. The masked competitor reeled his arm back.

Shane watched on as Caze had just given up. The camera Caze was looking at zoomed in on her face as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry...," As she mouthed this, the masked competitor jammed his hand straight through Caze's torso. The masked competitor continued to ball and unball his hand as it was covered in blood before pulling it out back from Caze's body.

They dropped Caze's limp body before walking back to their pod. The stadium was silent from shock. The girls sat speechless in their hotel room. Ada could only look at Shane who was balling his fist to hold back his tears, "Damn it..."

"A-And there you have it everyone! Our masked competitor moves on to earn his own bye round after that performance. When it seemed Caze had capped it off with that RPG, our masked competitor runs out unscathed and outplays in every other way before delivering the fatal blow..."

Shane walked away from the TV, "I'll be in our room if you need me Ada...," And with that Shane was gone leaving Ada to think about that masked competitor.

"What is that man planning...?" She wondered.

* * *

A few days had passed since the 2nd round and Shane was sitting in the recreational room staring at the ceiling. Ada stood with Raimundo who was visibly worried about Shane's mental state, "He's not handling Caze's death well is he?"

"No. It worries me. Shane knows how to make friends quickly and how quickly he got close to Caze must've affected him greatly."

"He knows she would die eventually. Whether it have been from the masked opponent, one of us, or even himself. However, I can see that it would trouble him. He's still young. He'll be able to cope with the death of loved ones. Even if he's only met them for a few weeks."

"He's dealt with the death of his parents, so I'm sure he'll recover quickly from Caze's death. However, I'm just... worried for the after effects."

"I know about his grudge towards Bullock for the death of his parents. However, will he hold that same grudge towards that masked competitor?"

"He only interacted with Caze every now and then. It was only the night we first discovered the spa that they bonded well. Ever since then, they would always hang out together."

"If he spent much time with her and bonded with her that well then you will be seeing him holding a grudge against whoever that masked person is," Raimundo looked down at Ada who had something else on her mind, "What else is on your mind?"

"That masked person. How they moved reminds me of a former leader I once followed and idolized. Their movements seem all too similar."

"How they dodge those bullets with inhumane reaction time and speed is something that will need to be looked over."

"He's bonded well with you and Hanzo as well. You two will be moving facing each other in the quarter finals with the winner facing Shane and that masked person in the finals."

"I'm not sure who he wants to move onto the finals. He wants both of us to go, but he knows that's not possible."

"Shane loves to fight. Whether that be against his mortal enemies, or even his closest companions. As long as he gets a good fight with it, he'll stick with it all the way through."

"So it's based on who can give him the tougher challenge."

"Yes, Shane loves a good challenge. I can only assume that the last two matches were just boring to him."

"They looked boring. I'm sure he'll be in for a fight based who he'll fight in the semi-finals."

"I hope his mental state is fine..."

* * *

Shane continued to doze off looking at the ceiling before someone appeared next to him, "Hanzo?" He questioned.

"Young Shane, are you saddened by the death Caze."

"Sort of. I wanted her to make it to the finals just so she could feel that she was one step closer to gaining her vengeance against those who killed her sister."

"Vengeance. That word is thrown around a lot in this day and age. What is vengeance to you Young Shane?"

"Vengeance? What is vengeance...," Shane softly spoke to himself before looking at Hanzo who only stared out the window of the recreational room, "Vengeance to me is when you finally extinguish the life of someone who took something from you. To have that euphoric feeling eludes so many because they lose their sights of that vengeance."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let me ask you. What is that they lose? What sights do they lose when seeking their vengeance?"

Shane fell silent before he shook his head, "That's something I can't answer."

"The answer is a lot more simple than you think Young Shane."

"How so?"

"What they lose sight of is their virtue and honor."

"Virtue and Honor?"

"Have you heard of Honor Before Vengeance?"

"Honor Before Vengeance? What are you on about Hanzo?"

"There is a proverb that states that a hundred years of virtue will never heal a moments worth of loss honor. You seem to gain your vengeance through unconventional means. Think about the honor loss during your actions to gain that vengeance."

"I...," Shane didn't want to admit it, but Hanzo was right. He would endanger his friends if it meant finally gaining his vengeance against Bullock.

"Allow me to add this. If you do somehow gain your vengeance, what will you achieve then? Closure? What will happen?"

"I-I...," Shane looked down at his hands and balled them up, _"Hanzo is right. If I kill him, I'll get my vengeance. However, what do I do then. My desire is to see Bullock pay for his actions. However, afterwards, what do I do then. What does anyone do?"_

"I see it has affected you. Remember, if you want to keep the honor you've been building up since you've joined your agency, then remember this: True honor lies within one's self-control. Not in the enraged beast that is vengeance."

Shane turned to Hanzo to find him gone. He looked around from his chair before standing and walking out of the recreational room. Ada and Raimundo looked on and began to wonder who Shane was talking to in the first place.

* * *

Later that night, the day before the next round, Shane stood outside his balcony and leaned against the guardrail. In his left hand, he was flipping coins in between his fingers before flipping it into the air. All the while Hanzo's quote earlier, "The enraged beast that is vengeance. My true honor lies within my own self-control. How is that even possible? I have no self-control...," Shane continued to flip the coin before it was grabbed in the air, "Huh?"

He turned to see Ada spinning the coin on her hand, "Are you sure you're not left-handed?"

"I'm sure, but ever since I got this arm here, it sure feels like I am left-handed."

"I understand," Ada proceeded to flip the coin as well as she leaned with Shane, "So who were you talking to earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were talking to someone in the recreational room. Who was it?"

"I was for sure Hanzo was there with me."

"He wasn't though. You were carrying a full conversation though. I wonder...," Ada turned and leaned her arms on it as she looked at Shane and asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

"We talked about my desire. My one true desire..."

"Your desire to kill Bullock, right?"

"Correct. We talked about how strong my will for vengeance is," Shane fell silent as he looked down to the ground below and sighed, "I assume you know how long that will is..."

"Yeah..."

"He told me to know the difference between honor and vengeance the result of loss honor if I were to do whatever necessary to enact my desire for vengeance."

"And that quote you stated earlier or were sort of deciphering..."

"True honor lies within one's self-control. Not in the enraged beast that is vengeance," A moment of silence followed the quote as she flipped the coin once more but didn't bother with catching it. Shane watched it as it fell and hit the ground below, "I'm not sure if my taste for vengeance will ever be quenched until I see Bullock's lifeless body. However, the longer I hold this vengeance, the more my friends and loved ones will be in danger."

"Could this be traced to Caze's death?"

"It's more than that. All the way back in Albania where I endangered Elle and your daughter. What he said about the enraged beast that is vengeance... damn. It had me thinking."

"Shane," Ada placed her hand on Shane's left arm and said, "you've changed since then. I've seen changes in your personality since then."

"Are you talking about my second personality?"

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling that my second personality is a mental manifestation of that same enraged beast. Whenever I'm in a duel or fight that brings me closer to seeing Bullock... I focus on nothing else but that desire."

"Would that explain why you would lose yourself that way?"

"Yes. I'm sure this whole second persona thing happened way before Albania. Now that it knows that this tournament is its only ticket to Bullock directly, it'll stop at nothing to achieve that goal."

"That means it'll definitely show itself when during these next two rounds..."

"Is it wrong to say that I'm afraid?"

"Huh?"

"This persona may not be the case when I see Bullock. There's more to the disappearance to my parents. What if I figure out the truth behind their disappearance? What happens then?!" Shane jerked away from Ada and punched the wall next to them, leaving a massive hole in it, "Why can't I let this vengeance go?! Why can't I just let something that happened years before I even knew about agency go?! Tell me Ada!"

"S-Shane... calm down..."

"How can I be calm when I know I'm a ticking time bomb not only towards myself, but towards everyone I love?!"

"Shane!" Ada pushed Shane against the wall and held him down, "Clear your mind. Think about the future after Bullock is dead. Think about that and not about Bullock."

"Think about..."

"You'll be able to live well with your friends. With my daughter, Elle, Sam, Clover, Alex, and Emma. Even your sister! Worry about that future and not what it'll take to get to that future! That's how you'll fight that vengeful urge! Think about them!"

"Think about..."

"Yes..."

Shane loosened himself and collapsed onto the ground. He held his head and bounced his leg, "I know that once he's gone... I'll be able to live peacefully. However, think about it. This is my final mission. It's my last one in SAHS."

"Was Walker really serious about that?"

"Yeah. Even if you're daughter and Elle are in the agency now, it's not confirmed whether or not he will keep the program connected to our school. He also said it will require my memory to be wiped still. I want to avoid that..."

"But if you do that..."

"I know! That will cause me to lengthen the mission which will allow Bullock to live longer. Ada, I don't want to lose any of this. I can't lose any of this."

"I'm sure he will reverse his decision. Just look at how much the girls have grown. Not just our girls, but the WOOPH girls as well. I'm sure they will voice their objections when that time comes. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right..."

"Shane...," Ada took a seat besides Shane and laid his head on her shoulder, "I think you need a shoulder to lean on for tonight Shane."

"I don't think I would want my shoulder to be on this ground. Can we head off to bed. My head is just spinning all over the place right now..."

"I understand. Come on," Ada helped Shane stand up and led him over to his bed.

"Thank you Ada..."

"No problem...," Ada carefully laid him on his bed and stood up so he can get situated, but she felt someone grab her wrist, "Huh? Shane...," She looked down at him and saw that he was now sweating profusely from his forehead, "Shane? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel hot. My head hurts and the room is spinning. I feel weak... and everything feels slow..."

"Wait," Ada felt Shane's forehead and jumped up, "You're running a fever! Uh, I'm sure we have something in our equipment bag to ease the fever. Just hang tight...," Ada ran over to their bag and rummaged through it. She took out a small first aid kit and searched through it.

"Ada..."

"Just hang tight..."

"I feel my robotic arm getting weak..."

"Don't worry... just hang in there Shane...," She continued to search through and was getting extremely worried, "No... come on," Ada searched until she found some medicine, "Yes!" Ada quickly ran over to the fridge in their room and took out a bottle of water before quickly making it back to Shane, "Here you go Shane. This should ease your headache and dizziness. It should help you fall asleep as well..."

"Thank you Ada..."

"We'll have to inform the officials first thing tomorrow. They'll delay the tournament..."

"That or they'll kill me..."

"No!" Ada yelled, "I won't let them do that. I will protect you so that you can see your friends again."

"Hehe," Shane weakly chuckled before asking, "Is it really just for the girls? Or is it also for you?" Shane slowly went to asleep as a result of the medicine.

Ada rested her head on Shane's heart and felt his robotic arm, "I see too much of my late husband in you... so yes... it's for me too..."


	20. Special SAHS Files #8: Keep Your Humanity

Ada did not sleep at all that night. She catered to Shane as he had somehow developed a severe fever. Shane was now, although not before, the embodiment of health. He rarely eats junk food and never uses oil to cook. Once he joined SAHS, he started to eat healthier and loss over 60 pounds over his time of training. He used to weigh 255 and now weighs just slightly over 190 pounds.

Ada sat next to him continuously changing the towel on his head every hour. She tried to make him some soup so he could get something in his stomach, but he can't even keep soup down. Shane hasn't properly eaten since lunch that previous day, "What did you eat at lunch?"

"Uh...," Shane softly started, "I only ate whatever they had from the salad bar. I think it's because I'm on the keto diet right now..."

"No, that's not possible. It shouldn't make you this sick..."

"Don't worry about this. I'll probably be fine in no time."

"Shane..."

"Look Ada, I never met your husband, but how do I really match him? If I remember from the files, he outclassed me in every way. And I'm sorry for stating this, but he even outclassed you. I don't see how I could match him. He even did better in terms of discipline, equipment use, and cooperation. How?"

"It's how you handle your job as an agent. I admit, you're one of the best agents I have ever seen in my career. I would even go as far to say that you're better than me. But you act a lot like him sort of."

"Arrogant?"

"No, not your arrogant side. I mean the side of you that wants to see your mission through. My husband was always vigilant and willing to give his life to see his mission through. You're the same. He also trained agents the same as you did. Harsh yet caring. You remind me so much of him. I guess that's why I feel this way for you."

"You don't have to use me as an outlet. Besides, I doubt your husband was as out shape and ugly as I was a year ago."

"You weren't ugly or out of shape..."

"Really? I was 255 pounds before joining the agency and I constantly had pimples and other blemishes on my face along with hair loss because of how I lived my life. I was just a grotesque nerd to be around. It was a miracle that your daughter and Elle stood by me despite the harassment I faced..."

"But..."

"Now I'm 197 pounds, have 5 girls and a mature woman seeing me as eye candy and that made me realized I've become what I hate. Eye candy. Yeah I'm nice to look at. I have a nice toned body, a perfect face, and godly hair. But my personality doesn't match it. My bad personality helps balance out my pleasant interior with a nasty, rude interior..."

"Shane... stop..."

"And now I lay here suffering for the sins I've committed against not only only you, but your daughter, Elle, Sam, Clover, and Alex. This is what I deserve. This arm and my illness..."

"Stop!" Ada fiercely grabbed Shane's exposed robotic arm and stared at him, "Sam told you to stop beating yourself up. Stop making your own actions less than what they seem to be. You're so much more than you make yourself out to be. Shane... I...," Ada closed her eyes and opened them swiftly only to find herself at the table in the their kitchen with a bottle of spray-on skin in her hand, "Huh?"

* * *

"Yo Ada," Ada looked up to see Shane holding out his left arm, "What's wrong? You seem like you had just seen a ghost."

"O-Oh... it's nothing..."

"Well, go ahead and spray the skin on. You've just been sitting there dozing off for a minute."

"Sorry...," Ada shook the can for a second and proceeded to spray Shane's arm, "Uh Shane..."

"Yeah?"

"I... uh..."

"Wait, uh, sorry for interrupting, but um. What were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Part of you looks almost relieved yet terrified. What did you vision? Was it about me?"

"I uh...," Ada stopped spraying when she got to his hands, "I thought the similarities between you and my late husband. You two have so much in common and I believe it's the reasoning behind my feelings towards you."

"Hm...," Shane pulled his hand away and stared at it, "I read on your husband's past missions. They all outclass anything I've done. Well, apart from my arm and Albania, but he's done a lot more. Mostly because he was in it longer than me. I can see why you loved him though. We are sort of the same. In more ways than one."

"Yeah. You two have a lot of passion for your job and you would do anything you want during a mission. Despite that, the both of you would complete your missions efficiently. You do remember what rank my husband was before he was KIA, right?"

"He was on his way to be a supervisor like Wesker and take his place. If that had happened, I would've been trained by someone else or I probably wouldn't have even joined in the first place."

"No, you would've been recruited eventually. Probably not during high school, but you would've been recruited eventually into the ASG."

"That's only if I was able to make it through high school. My life before an agent was unbearable. If I didn't have you daughter, Elle, or my sister with me, I probably would've...," Shane shook his head and lightly placed his hand on the table, "No, this is the life I lead now. I can't dwindle on the past. My only goal now is to defeat Bullock and ensure that no harm comes to my friends."

"Shane...," Ada hung on the last bit of that sentence and looked at Shane's hand before taking it, "we'll both work towards it. Although I'm not doing any of the heavy lifting, I'm here to offer any support you need, okay?"

"Yeah, I know...," Shane proceeded to look over Ada and her outfit before smiling, "Haha, what? Trying to look nice for me?"

"Huh?" Ada looked down at the obvious cleavage through her nightgown that Shane had full view of, "Uh..."

"Not even going to attempt to hide it? You're a daring woman Ada."

"Shut up..."

"Ada, if you want, when I turn 18, you could teach me the ropes to some uh... you know."

"Huh?!" Ada quickly backed up as she looked at Shane who smiled at her, "S-Shane!"

"What? My birthday is a month from now and I assume this mission will be over. I know the moment I turn 18, your daughter will want to try something. Hell, you might even try something."

"U-Uh..."

"But I assume you wouldn't do that. It would be unjust if you were the one to take my virginity. All 5 of those girls will glare holes into you if you did."

"I... uh..."

"And I don't think you would want sloppy seconds," Shane stood up and squeezed his left hand, "Besides, you can find someone more suitable to help be that missing piece of your life. I doubt a 17 year old high school junior will be able to fill that void."

"Oh come on, why do you keep selling yourself short? I've seen a lot of ASG agents look at you like the girls do. Most of them are around the same age as me."

"Well..."

"Shane, you're handsome, good at what you do, and you're a genuinely good person despite the flaws in your personality. To be honest Shane, I want you to do something, but your morals prevent you from doing that and I greatly respect that."

"It's what my sister taught me. She told to remember my morals and always think twice before doing anything. I don't really do that second half though haha..."

"Well, I think she's done good enough," Ada smiled and looked at Shane as he looked out the balcony, "You and Carmen are close huh?"

"Yeah, we only had each other our whole life. Well, that's until Elle came into the picture unexpectedly. She kinda helped me enjoy life a little more. However, I always wondered why she just randomly just started to talk to me. In fact, she transfered to my middle school and I was the first student she talked to. I never thought about it too much then, but now, it makes me wonder why rather than me just looking lonely."

"You've asked her right?"

"Sort of, but she just said it was because I looked lonely and needed a friend. I doubt that's the only reason though. Someone like her would think twice with who I was in middle school."

"I've read on your file that you weren't always overweight. It says you didn't start gaining weight until Freshman year. Even I remember you looking rather normal. I even saw muscle. What happened?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I just randomly started eating more and taking less care of my body. I didn't get out of shape, I just put on a lot of weight. I was 210 when I first got into high school, but then I somehow gained 45 pounds throughout these 3 years."

"Do you think training in SAHS was a godsend?"

"Definitely. If I kept at that lifestyle, I would've been dead by I was in my mid to late 20s. Although, I would've been more scared of you than Wesker being my trainer."

"Why is that?"

"He's past his prime. When I trained with him, he got visibly tired quickly and at some points, ended training early. However, you're still young, beautiful, and you can still handle yourself in a fight. I would be scared out of my mind if I was trained by you."

"Oh don't flatter me. You're quite the charmer you know?"

"I've been told that I am. I don't know. I just do it because I feel like it. Maybe it's just natural."

"Possibly. Well, it's getting late. Even if you don't have a match tomorrow, you should probably rest. You don't want to miss the next round would you?"

"Yeah, I guess I will...," Shane walked over to his bed and sat on it before looking at Ada who was putting everything away, "Ada," She turned around and met his gaze, "I feel like what happened earlier will affect you tonight. Why don't we sleep together? We don't have to cuddle. We can just sleep with one another."

"U-Uh..."

"We can sleep with our backs to each other if you'd like," Shane looked at his bed and at Ada's bed not to far from his, "Here," Shane stood up and pushed Ada's bed next to his, "you can just sleep here. We're not outrageously close, but we're in close proximity of one another."

"U-Uh..."

"Quit being a Stuttering Sally and come on," Shane led her to her bed and proceeded to lay down on his side, "I can move it back if you're too uncomfortable with it."

"N-No. It just caught me off guard. Thank you...," Ada slowly crawled into bed and got situated. Shane fluffed his pillow and sighed. He proceeded to take off his shirt and Ada slowly watched.

_"His shoulders are so broad. You can see how toned his back iss with the broadness of his shoulders. He's just..."_

"Stop staring Ada," Shane stretched his back and didn't even pay her any mind, "I know you're staring at me. Just keep the staring at a down low, okay?"

"Right..."

* * *

That next morning, Shane awoke as the sun crept pass the shut blinds on the balcony. Shane rubbed his eyes and looked down to find Ada with her arms around his abdomen, "Come on dude...," Shane sighed as he moved Ada slightly, "Yo, Ada. Wake up."

"Mmm...," Ada let out a light groan as her eyes fluttered opened, "Chris...?"

"Uh..."

"It's so good to see you again...," Ada moved up to Shane's face and groggily stared into his eyes, "I've been waiting for you to come home. Can you give me a welcome home kiss?" Ada puckered her lips and inched closer to Shane's face.

"Mmm...," Shane looked at her lips and sighed, "As much as I would want to...," Shane stopped Ada before her lips came in contact with his and smiled at her, "Wakey-wakey sleepyhead.

"Hm...?" Ada looked down at Shane's hand on her lips and her face flushed.

"Don't say anything. I know it was just something that happened last night. Don't worry about it," Shane moved his hand and sat up from the bed, "Might as well get ready for the next round match up."

"Y-Yeah..."

"You can shower first. I gotta do my morning workout," Ada nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom. Shane chuckled as he went to do his morning routine.

* * *

About an hour later, they were already dressed and ready to watch the next round match between Raimundo and Hanzo. They both sat at their couch and turned the TV on. However, there was only a "Stand By" slide. They both scratched their heads in confusion.

Before either could utter a word, a loud siren erupted causing them to jump up, "What's going on?" Both Shane and Ada opened their door to see multiple guards followed by Raimundo running past their door, "Raimundo!" Shane called out.

Raimundo turned around and looked at them, "Shane, something happened. I'm following the guards to see what's up. You're free to join," Without waiting for them to respond, he ran off in the direction of the other guards.

"Let's go Ada," Ada nodded and followed Shane down the hall.

Moments later, they found the guards surrounding the room of another contestant. A group of paramedics walked out with a body back on a gurney, "Who's...?" After the paramedics walked out, Josh walked out as well, "It's Sotne..."

"Ah, Raimundo, Shane, I'm glad you're both here. We have some terrible news..."

"What is it?" Raimundo questioned.

"I'm afraid Hanzo was murdered late last night."

"Murdered?" They say in shock, "Do you know who the culprit is?"

"Sadly no. We were hoping two agents like you could solve it."

"Well," Raimundo started, "why not check the security cameras?"

"Yeah, there's cameras all along this hall," Shane pointed out 5 different cameras in the hall and added, "There's gotta be some sort of lead as to who murdered Hanzo..."

"Yes. Gosh, and right before today's match," Josh sighed and turned around, "I'll lead you two back to the security room. Hopefully we can find the culprit."

* * *

Once they arrived, Josh looked at the guard at the security camera controls, "Anything on the culprit Mr. Sotne?" The guard asked.

"No, but we're planning to check the security cameras for the culprit."

"Already on it sir. We're trying to find the time around his death."

"What was the cause of death?" Shane questioned.

"There was a struggle before he was stabbed in the heart. He died from blood loss from what it seems."

"It must've been slow and painful..."

"Whoever fought him must've been able to keep up with him. That means it's... one of us..."

"It wasn't me. I was too busy being hugged by my sponsor here," Shane pointed back to Ada who pouted.

"Hey..."

"Anyway, it wasn't me. I don't want to assume, but it has to be either you Raimundo, or that masked assailant..."

"Now hold on..."

"Wait! I got it!" The guard exclaimed, "Look here...," They all looked at the cameras pointing down the hall Hanzo's room. Moments passed as the figure who killed Hanzo was finally revealed as they walked up to the room, "It's..."

"Raimundo..."

Everyone turned to Raimundo who held his hands up, "Wait a moment. That's not me. I had nothing to do with killing Hanzo."

"That is you on the camera Hanzo," Josh started.

"Now wait, I doubt that he's the culprit," Shane intervened, "What would he gain from killing him?"

"Maybe an easy access to the final round. Well, that won't happen here," Josh stated as he waved some men over to him, "I'm afraid I don't take too kindly to cheaters."

"Wait a minute!" Raimundo ordered, "I can clear my name. Give me a chance!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that. Shane, I need you to get ready for your match against the masked assailant."

"What?!"

"This is the final round. It's best I end this before it gets worse."

"Wait a minute!" Before Raimundo could do anything, he was shocked from behind. Raimundo fell to one knee and his hands were bound by special handcuffs, "Shane! You have to save me!"

"I don't think I can do anything..."

"Then...," Raimundo pushed the guards off him and kicked something towards Shane, "take my sword!"

"Huh?" Shane caught it and looked at Raimundo as a guard jammed the butt end of his nightstick in the back of Raimundo's head.

"Use that for now on! Remember what I said Shane! Never lose your humanity!"

"Shane, get ready in the pod room, now," Josh ordered as he stared at Shane, "You have 30 minutes."

"Shane! Remember!" Raimundo was now dragged out of the room as Shane stared at the sword.

He nodded as he turned to Josh, "We can use our own weapons now, right?"

"Since it's the finals, yes. Now hurry along. We promised the people a match, and we're giving it to them."

Shane turned back to the sword and gripped it fiercely, "Shane..."

"Let's go Ada. I'm gonna finish this...," Shane walked off as Ada stayed behind.

_"What are you planning...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before the finale! The final chapter is upon us! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as I will get right onto working on the next arc. The next arc has a massive time jump. Just a little taste, the time jump is just over a decade later. Enjoy these last two chapters as we venture into more of SAHS!


	21. SAHS FInale: Unexpected Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HERE IT IS THE FINALE! I always loved to count 'em down! 5! You do the rest, oh whatever. Well, here it is. The finale to the first volume of SAHS. I've already started working on the 2nd volume I had spent the last few weeks compiling the right path to take for this story to go with it's side story and the main story. I will announce where the side story is during the 2nd volume. It's the sequel to this story and the prequel to the 2nd volume! Be sure to follow my profile or just check back on FictionPress, Wattpad, and Ao3 to see when it'll be up! For now, enjoy the finale and I hope to see all of you beautiful sons of guns again... next time...

Shane stood in front of the pod as he heard the growing rumbles from the crowd above, "Shane..."

"Don't worry Ada. I'm going to end this once and for all. I'm done letting that bastard kill more of my allies and friends. I'm going to end this and prevent anything else from happening. Now that I have two swords, I'll be finish twice as fast," Shane gripped both his own sword that Ani/Emma gave him and now the one Raimundo gave him, "Never lose my humanity. Two people who seemed to have lost their own. Alright, let's see how much of humanity I lose fighting this masked guy..."

"Shane, please don't lose yourself, okay?"

"I promise...," Shane looked at the pod as it opened in front of him, "Well, let's hope I don't...," Shane turned to Ada as she waved him off. The platform proceeded to rise as he stared up at the dome, "I'll kill whoever that masked assailant is..."

* * *

In the girls' hotel, they were the last to find out that Hanzo was murdered, and Raimundo was executed for the crime. The original match between the two has been changed to the Finals between Shane and the masked assailant.

"Who'd thought Raimundo killed Hanzo before their match," Sam began, "He probably wanted an easy way out."

"Looks like he got it...," Elle added.

"Now we get to the finals between Shane and that masked guy," Kelly stated, "It'll either be even between them, or completely one side for one of them."

"I so think Shane is gonna win. Look, he has two swords now," Clover stated as she pointed at Shane's swords.

"Where'd he get that other one?" Sam questioned.

"That looks like the sword Raimundo used during the qualifiers. Maybe Raimundo gave it to him before they took him away."

"Hopefully it isn't a dud..."

* * *

In the dome, Shane slowly stepped off the platform as Josh started to announce them, "Now after some, unfortunate events, Hanzo and Raimundo are no longer in the tournament which caused us to push the finals to this current moment."

Shane stared down the masked assailant as he gripped the hilts of each sword, "Now, we have Shane Powers vs our masked competitor. Shane hasn't really had much of a challenge at all yet as he has easily disposed of the competition. The masked competitor only had one major opponent, but came out on top. What will happen between these two power houses?!"

Shane gripped the swords in his hand as he glared at the masked assailant, "Today, you will die by my hand. Not just you..., but Bullock as well."

"Now, accompanying me here is the sponsor of this tournament. The CEO of Bullock Industries. Mr. Keith Bullock!"

"Bullock...?" Shane slowly said to himself. He looked towards the booth at the top of the dome and glared at it.

"Good morning patrons. I have been looking forward to this last match. I expected these two to make it to the finals. Shane Powers. The child prodigy of the SAHS and our masked assailant who seems to survive explosions from point blank range. I will look forward to who the winner is today."

Shane turned back to the masked assailant who took out their own sword and pointed it at Shane. For the first time, they spoke, "Shane, I will kill you and gain my vengeance."

"Vengeance?!" Shane questioned, "I don't even know you! However, I will avenge Caze and help complete her goal that I took said I would complete!"

"By the end of this match, you will know who I am," The masked assailant reeled back and quickly dashed forward towards Shane.

Shane quickly reacted and met the assailant in a deadlock, "Alright then, I'll rip that mask off once I lob that head off your body!" Shane kicked the masked assailant and the proceeded to attack one another. Shane only used the sword Ani gave him and only decided to use Raimundo's sword as a backup.

"Look at these two go!" Josh commentated, "They're moving faster than our own naked eyes can see! All we can bare witness to is the sparks flying off the swords as they collide with one another. Will we see a stalemate between the two!"

* * *

In the hotel, the girls watched on as they could only worry for Shane, "If Shane loses his footing for even a second, he's as good as dead," Sam started, "But Shane can do this, right?"

"Hopefully. This guy isn't like anyone Shane's ever fought before. Hell, he nearly died with that fight with a mutated Gavin. He might still struggle with this guy...," Elle added.

"That voice...," Kelly started, "It sounds so familiar. Even if it's covered by some sort of voice changer, I feel like I've heard it before..."

"Now that you mention it, it does," Elle agreed, "I can't put my finger on it though..."

"I don't hear anything. Is it someone you two knew before you met us?"

"Yeah...," Kelly answered, "I wanna know before Shane beats them..."

* * *

At the dome, Shane and sliced away in front of him while the masked assailant dodged each hit with ease. The masked assailant did it almost effortlessly. Shane did one more massive slash before jumping back. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and popped his neck, "Looks like you are fast."

The masked assailant remained quiet as he walked around Shane, "Not talking now? Heh...," Shane scratched his nose and as he did so, the masked assailant charged at him with astonishing speed. However, Shane was quick to counter and stab the masked assailant in their abdomen, "You're fast, but I'm faster," Shane picked them up with his sword and slammed them on the ground. They bounced up and Shane proceeded to slice extremely fast while driving them back. Shane then performed a stiff roundhouse kick that sent them into the wall of the dome, "And that's how it's done."

Shane was about to walk off as if he won, but to his surprise, the masked assailant stood up slowly and stumbled. The cuts on his body proceeded to heal themselves as they popped their neck too, "What the hell?"

"Would you look at that?! It seems the masked assailant has some sort of healing factor! That massive barrage of attacks is basically nothing to this masked competitor! What will Shane do against a practically immortal being?!"

"Immortal? Unlikely. Everything can be killed. Everything has a weakness," Shane looked down at the sword Raimundo gave to him and sheathed Ani's sword. He proceeded to unsheathe Raimundo's speak and was stunned. Sparks of electricity shot from it when he unsheathed before it died down. The blade was blue with a red hue to it. The hilt was skinny along with sword having less weight than Ani's.

* * *

In the hotel, the girls analyzed the sword, "What kinda sword is that?" Alex questioned, "That doesn't look a sword I've ever seen."

"It's even shooting electricity. What is that?" Clover added.

"Hm...," Sam tapped her chin and shook her head, "Beats me. I've never seen anything like that..."

"It's a high frequency blade," Everyone turned around to see Supervisor Walker behind them, "or HF for short."

"High frequency? Like radio frequency?"

"Yeah, that sword vibrates and releases frequencies of around what seems to be a controlled hundred thousand megahertz. This will break down an objects molecular bonds forcefully cutting through them with ease. It can basically cut through anything."

"So do you think this can...?" Elle asked, but was interrupted by Walker.

"Yes, it might be able to stop whatever healing factor that masked individual has," Walker watched closely as he nodded before walking off, "I'm going to investigate this a little further. That healing factor isn't natural."

Sam, Clover, and Alex nodded, but were a little uncomfortable at how he acted after seeing Shane. Kelly and Elle didn't respond as they continued watching. This confused the girls too.

* * *

Shane glanced down at the sword and pointed it at the masked assailant, "Let's finish this nonsense!" Shane dashed forward and the two clashed again. However, Shane was able to get several hits in with Raimundo's sword.

Shane continuously hit the masked assailant multiple times, but each time, he would heal back immediately, "Damn it. What are you?"

"I just wanna say that my body is made of a regenerative compound. It'll be impossible to kill me...," The masked assailant answered.

"Hmph," Shane stabbed through the masked assailant, "I guess I gotta aim at where something can't be regenerated," Shane attempted to rip the sword out, but it got stuck inside of them, "What?"

The masked assailant kicked Shane back and sliced through Shane's abdomen multiple times before attempting to slice downward, but Shane blocked it with his left arm, "Hm?"

"You're not the only one with body modifications," Shane headbutt the masked assailant and ripped his sword out before kicking them in the chest, knocking the wind out of them. Shane dashed forward multiple times, slicing through them multiple times. The masked assailant however was able to counter and flip Shane over before attempting to stab Shane while he was on the ground.

Shane flipped away and landed several yard away from the masked assailant who already started healing, "Damn it. If I can't get his head off without him blocking...," Shane stood up straight and sighed, "How the hell am I suppose to kill this guy?"

"Shane," Bullock said through the speaker. Shane instantly shot up and looked around as he set his gaze at the commentator booth, "I think it's time I reveal something to you," The masked assailant did the same as Shane and nodded as the booth. They took off the cloak they had on to reveal a tight battlesuit without any sleeves to reveal bulky, toned arms, "There's an old enemy you knew before you left your town to live in Beverly Hills Shane and he's been waiting for the moment he could have his revenge after stealing everything from him."

"What are you on about?!"

"He didn't want to face you without evening the playing field. He looked around for anyone to help him do so. That's when he found me and my company. I gave him that boost to not just be even with you, but to be better than you both inside and outside. Reveal yourself," The masked assailant gripped their mask as Bullock ordered, "Brian!"

"Huh?" Shane questioned as the masked assailant took off his mask to reveal himself to be Brian. The same guy who was Kelly's ex-boyfriend. The same guy Shane beat down just earlier that year. The same guy who nearly killed Shane long ago. The same guy who Shane took everything from.

"Who's Brian?" Sam asked as she looked over at Kelly who eyes were widened, "Kelly?"

Elle sighed and turned to Sam, Clover, and Alex, "Brian is Kelly's ex. She broke up with him in order to pursue Shane. After he found out about this, he and his friends jumped Shane and nearly killed him."

"How? I thought Shane was practically unbeatable?!" Alex questioned, "Was this before he joined SAHS?"

"Yeah. It was horrible. Shane still feels some of trauma from then and the two have hated each other since. Shane also got his revenge by beating him and his friends. Shane took everything from him. I would expect him to hold a grudge against Shane. However, I didn't think he would go as far as siding with Bullock and allowing him to mess with his body."

"Shane can kill him...," Kelly softly stated, "He will kill him..."

"Kelly...," Elle softly stated as she patted her shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this day ever since you left Bear Mountain. For the last 3 months, I've been with Bullock training and shooting this regenerative substance into me so that I could finally get my revenge," Brian turned around to reveal a gauge that was just a quarter full of some sort of red substance, "You're going to pay for taking everything from me. My diginity... my girl... everything!"

Shane only stared down Brian who gripped his sword tightly, "You're the one that killed Hanzo. You framed Raimundo so that we could have this match, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Josh asked in confusion, "Is this true Mr. Bullock?" Bullock didn't answer as he watched on, "That means I ordered an innocent man to death..."

"You know Brian. There's one thing I haven't taken from you yet. Something that's important to note."

"And what's that Shane?"

"You're life," Shane got into a fighting stance with his sword, "Today, I'll squash this beef with each other."

"Same here," Brian did the same as the two glared at each other. Both, although unknowingly, had the same agenda. Both wanted vengeance. Brain wanted revenge on Shane and Shane wanted revenge on Bullock.

"Hrah!" Shane yelled as he ran forward.

"Hya!" Brian shouted as the two met in deadlock, "I'll kill you Shane! I'll kill you!"

"No, I won't allow that...," Shane spun around and attempted a horizontal cut at Brian's head, but Brian dodged it. Their attacks may have looked fast to the spectators, but for them, it seemed everything moved in slow motion.

* * *

The two traded blows for what seemed like ages before the two met in a fierce deadlock where it seemed both had the upper hand from time to time. It was then Shane moved his hand to his wrist device before kicking Brian back, "This'll end it," Shane aimed at Brian before pressing one of the buttons on his wrist device. 2 electric prongs shot out hitting Brian in his chest. Powerful volts of electricity.

Brian body convulsed severely from the shock. Shane nodded as he sliced through Brian's legs cutting them clean off. He proceed to hold the tip of his blade at his throat and softly stated, "You had no chance against me. It doesn't matter what kind of body modifications you went through. I'm better in every way. There was no way you could've beaten me."

"Hahaha...," Brian softly uttered, "There's one thing you never accounted for.," Brian's body exploded into pixels sending Shane into a stated of confusion, "You're not the only one with tech gadgets."

"Huh?!" Shane couldn't react in time before he was stabbed through his back, "What...?"

"You might be better than me in combat, but Bullock always has an ace up his sleeve. You're finished Shane..."

"No!" Shane along with Ada, Sam, Clover, Alex, and his other friends mentally shout as they saw the predicament he was in.

_"I can't lose like this. If I die, my friends will succumb to the bastard that is Bullock. I'll be the one to blame if Bullock comes out on top. That just isn't going to happen. That man has taken too much from me. The pain he's made me feel. The mental and physical pain..."_

Brian slowly started to slice through Shane's torso, _"Pain...,"_ Shane softly stated, _"Pain is why I fight... the pain of what that man did to me,"_ Shane looked behind him at Brian as a dark, blood maroon color surrounded his body, _"This is why I'll kill this man!"_

Shane jerked his head back and hit Brian in his nose as he took Ani's sword and stabbed it through Brian's left arm and did the same with Brian's own sword in his right before effectively slicing off his legs, "Hehehe...," Shane manically laughed as he stared into Brian's eyes with pure insanity.

"What the hell...?"

"That's the same aura Shane had in Albania," Elle added.

"Is that the substance Walker referenced a few months ago?"

"Yeah... no given name, but his pain inhibitors are now disabled. Brian is as good as dead... unless...," Elle softly muttered that last word to herself as she looked out the door Walker walked out of just moments earlier.

"You're done for Brian..."

"No... I think we both are..."

"Huh?" Before Shane could say anything else, a massive hole appeared in his right eye. A clean hole right where his eye was. Accompanied by it was a loud pop from a high powered sniper rifle. Shane stood there with his mouth agape as the crowd watched he was shot through his right eye.

Ada, Sam, Clover, and Alex watched horrified at what they had just witnessed. Kelly didn't look, but Elle didn't hold a reaction as she watched as her friend and the person she supposedly loved had his eye blasted off.

Ada stumbled back against the wall covering her mouth, "No...," Ada slid against the wall grasping her head, "Not again...," She repeated while her eyes widened, "Not again!"

Shane slowly dropped onto his knees and fell onto Brian who no longer could move, "I didn't get my revenge and I don't need to anymore...," Brian started, "I now see what Kelly saw in you. She... deserves you...," Brian soon passed on as well as on his back, a gauge sat with the word empty on it, "There we go..."

The crowd fell silent and so did Josh as they bare witnessed to what had just happened. In the midst of the crowd, Walker stood holding a Barrett M99 and a cigarette in his mouth. He was the one that took the shot, "The plan has come to fruition...," He pressed something on his wrist which sent off something in the hotel.

* * *

In Elle's and Kelly's ears, an earpiece went off and the two looked at each other and nodded, "We're sorry girls..."

"Huh?" Sam questioned.

"But we have orders," Elle and Kelly quickly turned around and fired tranquilizer darts at them putting them to sleep immediately. Elle pressed her earpiece and stated, "Targets are down. Moving to the next phase?"

"Yes," Walker responded, "The men are already on their move. Now, to rid the world of this building and Bullock's influence," Walker pressed a big red button under his jacket before walking off. Multiple explosions started to happen around the building killing both innocent civilians and some of Bullock's guards.

"Mr. Bullock, let's go!" Josh ordered as he grabbed his things and started to run off, "Come on!"

"You can go on ahead. I think an old friend of mine wants to see an old face," Bullock looked directly at Walker who did the same to him.

"Whatever you crazy old man!" Josh ran off leaving Bullock alone to tend to himself.

"So, your plan to was to kill Shane and Brian to prevent these two from stopping you. You're quite daring Wesker. However, I'm always one step ahead of you. You'll see my old friend. You will see..."

Shane and Brian's lifeless bodies were left as spectators fled the building from the explosions. Brian had a smile on his face as he was no longer alive. However, Shane only had a look of anger as he laid lifeless on Brian's body.

* * *

In the hotel, Elle and Kelly handcuffed Sam, Clover, and Alex as they watched the building in the distance explode into pieces. Sam, Clover, and Alex had already regained consciousness and were already handcuffed tightly, "What's going on here you two?!" Sam demanded.

"Yeah. Like, this is so not cool. What's your deal?"

"Did you two know this was going to happen?"

"They're annoying," Elle stated.

"They have to remain conscious of this. We have to keep them alive."

"Are you two really going to treat Shane like that?! After how long he had known you two girls?"

"Should we reveal to them?" Kelly asked.

"Not a chance Blondy. They have no need to know. They won't remember anything today anyway."

"Huh?" Elle and Kelly soon dropped some sort of grenade and placed headphones on their ears, "What the...?!"

A bright flash burned their retinas as everything went to white.

In the dome, Walker stood with his barrett on his back. He looked down at Shane and picked up his lifeless body. Flames and destruction surrounded them as he started to walk off, "The plan has begun..."

_*Case Corrupted*_


End file.
